No One Like Me
by Ria442
Summary: Al is angry with Ed and Ed is stuck with a girl with a chimera baby and they are both stuck in a labratory. Lila has to save Ed and her sister's baby. Ed has to go to Al and make things right, and Lila needs help with the discovery of her sister's death.
1. Help Me Escape

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Ria : OK! THIS IS THE 2****nd**** Fanfic! THIS NOT THE SEQUEL TO CHILD'S CURSE!! **

**Ed: So are we doing the funny shit again?**

**Ria: I'll think about it. I ran out of ideas the last round.**

**Ed: Wanna torture Roy?**

**Ria: Sure. Go get some supplies for the end of the chapter**

**Ed: I'M ON IT! (Runs out of studio) **

**Ria: I only own my OCs, not the FMA crew. OH! And I suggest you go to a place to listen to music and listen to River Flows in You by Yiruma when you get to the Infrintry part in the story. It sets the mood a lot. **

**(Windows close)**

_** NO ONE LIKE ME**_

_**Chapter 1 – Help me escape**_

**Lila's POV**

OK! Here's the scope. I'm captured and thrown into a cell with hardly anything on. I am just a bundle of skin and bones crying my eyes out. These people who took me murdered my mother in front of me. My dad left and took my little sister away from me. There have been some rumors around the cells that she was here. I tried getting out to find her, but these damn people chained my hands above me and spread apart. My feet were bound by latches alchemized into the stone floor.

There were horrible things happening in this place. I think it was a lab or a torture building. Food wasn't that great either. I was lucky enough to get something to eat at least from 2 to 3 days. I could really go for a steak right about now. Few days ago I could hear screams from the cell behind me and a girl was saying ' _NO! PLEASE! STOP!!_' And then there was like an animal sort of sound. It wasn't human. No one in the world should ever be let to hear that awful sound. I shuddered at the memory.

"LILA! WAKE UP!" I guess I fell asleep. I open my eyes and the man was holding a small boy. He looked about a 13 to 15 year old. He was blindfolded and had an arm missing. One of his legs was automail. It looked like he was knocked out. His only clothing was his boxers.

"Here's your new cell mate Lila." The man carried the boy to the wall that was opposite of me. There he hooked the boy up to the chains to hold his only arm and bounded his feet to the floor.

"Lila, you hungry." I shook my head, but didn't make eye contact. Last time I spoke or looked him in the eyes gave me a black eye. He just sighed and left the room, locking it in the process. '_Great. Now I don't get any food till tomorrow._'

Time passed slowly these days. My activities were eating very little, staring at a wall, and hardly even going to the restroom, which I needed more cause I had a relatively small bladder for a 15 year old. Today was different. I spent most of the time examining the still unconscious boy. He had blonde hair, pale skin, well toned abs, and he seemed a little underweight. That was the main theme here; everyone was underweight because the people looked at us like we were trash. Though the only thing worse for a girl is getting their month in the place. I was one of the lucky ones again. I hadn't hit puberty yet so I was spared. The girls who DID have it would be sent to a room for the alchemist to get rid of all the blood in one go. I've heard that it was painful and that they did that so they could breed them sooner. I heard a sneeze across from me. I open my eyes again. '_Guess I fell asleep again._'

"H-Hello. Y-You awake?" I tried to speak soft since the poor boy was blindfolded. The boy jumped and looked around trying to see through the cloth.

"WHO THERE!"

"R-Relax. N-No need to get scared. I can't hurt you since I'm chained up just like you."

"WHERE AM I!?"

"Be quiet or you'll wake up the guard."

"GUARD??" That did it. The guard came in and his facial expression was angry like he just woke up from a peaceful dream. He walks over to the boy and bends down to see his face. The guard then grabs the boy's chin. This was an all too familiar routine for me to see. Normally I would've just stayed out of it, but this kid seemed different.

"NO! LEAVE THE BOY ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU FIRST WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!" Me and my big, fat mouth. The guard turned to me. It was to dark to see his face now. The clouds covered up the moon from the window and I couldn't see the man anymore. I felt fists hitting me and spit flying out of my mouth. Oh how it hurt.

"What are YOU going to do about it girl! You can't fight, you can't even draw a transmutation circle, and YOU are so USELESS that I don't even see the point in keeping YOU alive! YOU'RE lucky that the boss SEES something in YOU!" The beating ceased and the moon reviled itself again. I had blood running out of my mouth now. It felt like my ribs were broken and that someone shoved a knife in my chest.

"KID! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT THIS BRAT OVER HERE STOOD UP FOR YOU OR YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE CONDITION SHE IS IN NOW!" The guard left slamming the door. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. Great, here comes crybaby Lila again. The only sounds in the entire building were my sobs. It had come to where if someone cried, then people in the other cells quieted so the crybaby could have time alone. I heard a snap from my chest and I screamed in pain. I was coughing up blood now. When that man's boss heard of this, then the guard could be beheaded for this. I was like a prize to their boss.

"Are you okay miss?" I look up to see the boy looking around desperately for me.

"I-I think he broke a rid." I started coughing up blood. I felt numb and I fainted. Too much pain for me to handle I guess.

I really don't remember much. I open my eyes to see that I am on the floor. I look at my hands and they weren't chained. My feet were also free. I look at the boy from last night and he is still chained. I could barely hear the light snores coming from him. I get up to notice my blue 'torn up' shirt was replaced with bandages. _'I really want a shirt now. This is to much. I want a nice shower, some REAL food, and clothes. NOT this bandaged up chest covering my chest! I guess beggars can't be choosers.' _I slowly sit up straight. To my right was a toilet for restroom breaks, which is now unlimited to me. To the left was the cell door, and in front of me was the boy.

"Al- Al I'm so s-sorry….." _'Al?? I wonder who that is.' _I get up and walk over to the boy. His hair was longer than I expected. It was in a braid behind his back. I poked it and it felt kind of like silk. I didn't even know that hair could be this soft. It reminded me of my sister. I sat down in front of him. I had never been this close to a guy before. Well out my own will, and NOT by force. The boy stirred and moved his leg.

"Are you awake?" The boy flinched, probably because I was closer to him than last night.

"Oops. I got untied this morning. I decided that I would wait for you to wake. Do you want the blindfold off?"

"Sure."

"Oh, I'm Lila Rose. What is your name?" I said this while I was untying the blindfold. He looked at me with golden eyes. They borrowed into my green eyes like they were seeing my soul.

"I'm Edward Elric. WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES??"

"Quit yelling! I don't want another beating like last night." He surveyed the damage done to my chest. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out from the damage. I look at my chest to and see why. On of the ribs were out of place and jagged out a little.

"Damn. I thought I had TWO ribs broken. No special needs for this girl." I laugh at my very bad joke. I was never the type for jokes. Edward looked at me like I was stupid and frowned.

"Sorry about last night. You don't have to joke about it. It will save us all if you don't try another joke."

"I think they are funny." I heard a loud clang from outside the door. "OH goody! More torture for the test subjects."

"Test subjects?"

"Ok. Here's the thing. You probably got knocked out and taken here for testing. For what, I don't know. Maybe you will end up as a chimera, or a breeding subject."

"Hell no."

"I don't make the decisions. I'm usually tied up, so I have to follow their rules. I was planning to get out, but know I guess I will help you get out to."

"Why didn't you leave earlier then?"

"I had a few complications here and there, but I'm looking for someone here."

"Who?"

"My little sister. There have been rumors going around here that she was taken away and put here for testing. Here birthday is in 3 weeks, so I really need to find her. I need t make my promise to her real." He seemed happy with my answer. I speak the truth to much. THAT is my weakness. SEE! THERE I GO AGAIN!

"So, can you unchain me?"

"No. Like that guy said last night, 'YOU can't even draw a transmutation circle' so in other words, I can't draw a perfect circle." The cell door opened and it was a different guard. He had reddish brown hair and wore glasses with a lab coat on. I stood in front of Edward, afraid for his safety. The man stopped in front of me and whistled. Two bigger men came in and grabbed me by the arms. They pulled me to the back wall. I was lifted into the air. The lab man went over to Edward and held his face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The lab guy shrugged my yelling off. He looked at Edward's face at all angles. After he was done with that, he pulled out a needle and took a blood sample. Edward had tried to move away from the needle, but with no success. He examined all sorts of body parts on Edward. Edward had screamed in pain when the lab man pulled his finger back. The lab man got up and pushed up his glasses.

"He seems accustom to pain, his blood seems clear, and he may be ready in a week."

"NO! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!! LET HIM GO!" I didn't know why I was protecting him. It was like an instinct to me; protect the person in worse danger. The one in most danger; Edward. It was like a mother instinct for some reason. I felt ten times stronger when I heard lab man say 'He may be ready in a week.' I bent my legs up and kicked the big guys off me. They tried to get me, but I ran out the open door. I ran through hallways and at the end of one was a door that said Infantry. _'JOY! They have weapons!!'_

I ran into that room and there were no weapons. Just crying. Lots of crying. _'Duh, these guys are idiots. Infantry and there are infants in here.'_

I go to the last cell in the room. Inside it was a number that said number 58. I look closer and what I saw scared, upset, and enraged me. Inside was my 11 year old sister. She was dead and already had a stench to it. Her blonde hair mixed with the crimson on the floor. It was her blood. I looked closer and saw a number tag around her arm. It also said 58.

There was a louder crying in the next room I tore my eyes from her body and headed to the door. I open it and there was a glass box in the middle. I go closer to it and inside was a baby girl. She was an experiment to. I left her and searched more. I had found a folder on the baby. I read it.

_August 3_

_Miya had just had the baby. She is now known as number 58 and same with her baby. Miya had died just weeks after birthing. She was so young that her body couldn't handle the change. This isn't much of an update since I have to get back to tending the baby. The body will be thrown out soon. Miya has blonde hair, age 11, and is a well developed girl. She was a great subject. Hopefully her baby can solve our dilemma. _

The rest was covered in blood. I gagged at the words thrown out. I sent the notes back down and head to the baby again. Defiantly female. She had snow white hair, pale white skin, black cat ears, and a wolf like tail. She was a result of experiments with my sister. I open the glass box and pick up the baby. She was malnourished and severely in need of a diaper change. I look everywhere for diapers till I spotted them. After changing the baby girl, I headed back to my cell. I had to save Edward anyway. Surprisingly, there were no guards there. I walk in the cell and the lab man shuts the door locking it.

"Damn. AND my plan was working so GREAT!"

"Har, har. What's that?"

"This is my sister's baby. I found my sister, but I was too late. The baby survived though. Take a look at the results." I lifted the baby to his face and the baby's tail fell down. Ed's eyes were filled with shock, sadness, rage, and had a side of sympathy.

"You can't keep it Lila. She'll never make it."

"I'm not giving up my sister's life. I'm saving her daughter's life. I'm saving Miya's soul and her baby's."

"Well why didn't you leave?"

"I couldn't leave you like this, now can I?" We then started brainstorming on how to escape.

**Ria: OK! FIRST CHAPPY UP! Tell me what you think about it. Please review. OH! And if anyone has read Child's cures or this (of course) you can draw them on any art thing or borrow them. BUT ASK ME FIRST!!**

**Ed: I still need more time for the stuff.**

**Ria; Ok Ed. Well the funnies shall come up next chapter. Please review so I can have inspiration. I will also need ideas on how to torture Roy **_**and maybe Ed.**_

**Ed: What was that?**

**Ria: NOTHING! BYE! (Claps hands and curtain falls.)**

**Ed: Why do you do that when there is a string for you to pull?**

**Ria: I really don't know.**

**(Sound goes off)**


	2. Cell Life

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Ria : WELCOME!! No one reviewed (Cries in a corner) **

**Roy: Well maybe because you put the first chapter up really early this morning. WAIT! SOMEONE DID REVIEW!! THANK YOU Annoyed by you!!**

**Ria: SHUT UP!! I have a migraine and I need some sleep. Care to join me Roy?**

**Roy: Why?**

**Ria: Just cuz. Please. (Does puppy eyes)**

**Roy: Fine. (Ria and Roy head to bed.) Why are you acting like this Ria??**

**Ria: Ugh…. Because I ugh…. (Kisses Roy) **

**Roy: (Breaks from attack) WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Ria: GOTCHA! (Claps hands and Roy is dangling from ceiling.) ED!!**

**Ed: Did you get him? (Walks in) HAHAHA! Colonel fell for it! (Rolls on floor laughing.)**

**Ria: Ok, Let's go to the chapter so we can get things organized. I only own my OCs and not the FMA cast. Oh the baby from last chapter, her tail is black and white. Top half is white and bottom half is black. GO GO GO !! TO THE SHOW!**

**  
(Everyone runs off stage and giant TV appears.)**

**Roy: HATING THIS!!**

_**Chapter 2 – Cell Life**_

Me and Ed were up most of the night thanks to the baby who is now called Isabella. She was really hungry and ONE of the guards gave me a supplement to feed to her. He said that since I was too young and hadn't hit puberty, that I couldn't produce my own milk. Course then I would have to take supplements to get the reaction starting.

"SHUT UP!!" There goes Ed again yelling at the baby.

"Ed, she can't talk, so this is the only way that she can say that she wants something." I had started rocking Isabella in my arms. The rib that was poking out healed after I had snapped it back in place. Isabella started to calm sown and was hugging her tail. "AWW!"

"Lila, you've lost it. So has she have her strength back yet?"

"Edward, it's only been a day since I found her. She has been neglected." I get up from my sitting position and go over to Ed, Who is still tied up by the way. Isabella was curled up in a ball and resting her head on my chest. She was falling asleep.

"At least she is finally quiet. I thought I would go insane." I patted Ed on the head and sat down next to him. The ground and wall were so cold. I leaned next to Ed's body and it felt like someone put it in a freezer for at least a week.

"Are you cold Ed?" He looked at me and blushed.

"Yeah, a little." I lean closer into him to share my body warmth. Even though he tried not to move much, he leaned into me. I just laughed and put my arm around him. Only then did I notice that he was shivering. His teeth clattered a little, because he was fighting the urge to.

"Feel any warmer?" Ed nodded and lean his face on my shoulder. It was hard for him since his arm was tied above him. Isabella opened her eyes to see Ed. Her violet eyes were looking at his scars on his shoulder, where his arm was supposed to be.

"Ed, what happened to your arm and leg?" Ed looked at the floor. "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering."

We spent most of the day warming each other up. Around noon, the ACTUALLY nice guard came in with food. He had black hair and green eyes. We both could have been twins if he was a girl. He was also pretty cute to.

"Here guys. This should taste better. I made this stuff last night, and I saw how skinny Lila was." He slid the tray full of food through the little gap by the door. I get up and grab the trays. It had broccoli, little potatoes, a piece of steak, and a glass of milk.

"Thank you."

"No problem Lila. I'm new here so could you tell me how old you are and how long you have been here?"

"I'm 15 and I've been here for two years. Anymore questions?"

"Nope" He left us so we could eat our food. I had to feed Ed first since he was complaining the whole day. Every time I was going to give him milk, he would turn his head and close his mouth tight. And like always I would say '_You'll get dehydrated. There is no water till a few days.' _And he would say _'I'm not drinking that shit. I'd rather starve.' _And that would be when I would not give him any food till he took a sip of milk. The food WAS actually better today. Ed was finished eating and I had to feed Isabella now. She had tried to get milk from me, but I was too young and the bandages were still on. No shirt.

She was finally content, and I began eating my semi warm food. I took the last bite of broccoli and sighed. I felt a lot better than I had for the past two years. Ed had his legs crossed now and his eyes were closed. I gave another sigh and Ed shifted. I leaned on him to get warm and he shifted away from me.

"What? Did I do something wrong Ed?"

"No, I just need to go to the restroom." I looked at him and sighed again. I get up and walk over to the cell door. I look left and right for a guard.

"HELLO!? Ugh………ASSISTANCE!" Around the corner came the man from before. He had a band aid on his head.

"What is it Lila?" GOD! He looked so much worse than last time.

"Ugh…. Ed needs the restroom. Do you have the keys to his chains and what happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. Sorry I can't help your friend. I don't have the keys, and the person who does is taking a vacation today."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll have to figure out how to get him out of those shackles for him to take a break."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I really want to help."

"It's ok. You're the nicest person in here so far. Well beside Ed."

'Like I said 'I really want to help'."

"Thank you for your time," I walk back over to Ed and sit down by him.

"Sorry Ed. You have to wait till tomorrow. The man with the keys is on vacation."

"Ah hell. I'll never make it." I just laughed at him and returned my attention back to the sleeping Isabella. She was squeezing my hand and sucking my thumb. I brushed her hair out of her face and lifted her up. She smiled and laughed. She even brought a smile to Ed's face. I placed her down on the floor and she sat on her bottom. What could you do here? Stave, dehydrate, be bored, or better….

"Lila, why are you frowning?"

"I'm just thinking."

"What is it then?"

"Well what do you think they want us to do? I mean we're both stuck together and we get along pretty well."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"Well they probably going to get me drugged up and try and get us to breed. I swear. Sometimes I wish I was a guy."

"That's disgusting."

"I KNOW! Who WOULD want to be a guy? It's like watching a squirrel on crack hitting itself with a shovel."

"HEY! I'm a guy!"

"Exactly. Do you get what I'm trying to say! This is what they do. This is our cell life till we get out."

"Wait, didn't we have a plan to escape?"

"About that….I kinda forgot about it."

"GREAT! Now we have to think again. Not only that, BUT I'm not going to make it through the night without pissing my shorts!" I laughed really loud and Isabella joined me. Ed was getting really angry. He started to shake his arm back and forth trying to get out of the chain. It only made me laugh harder till my sides couldn't take it. HECK! I even got Ed laughing to.

"W-We need a plan B"

"Y-Yeah." It was about midnight when we settled down for the night. Well, I did. I was trying to hold himself till the guard came back tomorrow. Just another day for Lila Rose. Though it won't be normal when they notice my skills.

**Ria: Is Roy ready??**

**Ed: YEP! (pulls up curtain and Roy is in a panda suit.)**

**Ria: AWWW! THAT'S SO CUTE!**

**Mystery person: LOOK! IT'S ROY IN A PANDA SUIT!! CHARGE!**

**Roy: OH NO!! (Runs from rabid fan girls.)**

**Ed: HAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS PRICELESS!**

**Ria: (Smirks and claps hands.)**

**Ed: WHAT THE- (Clothes are changed into a bunny suit)**

**Mystery Girl: LOOK! IT'S ED IN A BUNNY SUIT!! CHARGE!**

**Ed: AAHHH! NO! NO! NO! (Runs from rabid fan girls)**

**Ria: (Looks in Ed's crowd and sees a running palm tree.) Envy! (Envy pokes head out of dust ball)**

**Envy: Yes!**

**Ria: What are you doing?**

**Envy: Ed is too cute. I just wanna glomp him. (Disappears in dust ball.)**

**Ria: You people are weird. Weird and gay. I need coffee.**

**(TV Explodes)**

**Ed and Roy: HATING THIS! HATING THIS!!**

**Ria: Big babies.**

**(Sound goes off) **


	3. Enter the Suit of Armor

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Ria : Hope you likes the last chapter. FUNNY PERSON!**

**Roy and Ed: GET US DOWN!!**

**Ria: I thought you guys liked heights.**

**Roy: NOT WHEN THERE ARE RABID FAN GIRLS!!**

**Envy: And guy!**

**Ria; I'll just go to the story**

**(Curtain closes)**

_**Chapter 3 – Enter the suit of armor**_

I wake up and Isabella is curled up next to me. She is in-between my hip and Ed's leg and hip. Her tail covers her body like a blanket. For a 4 month old, she sure knows a lot of emotions. I pull her hair back behind her ears. Her beautiful black ears were as soft as cotton that had fibers of silk. She was different than other newborn chimeras. She seemed to have more emotions that would show a 9 year old.

"Oh hell..shit." I look to my right to see Ed's eyes tightly closed.

"Restroom Ed?" He nodded and tensed up.

"I'll go check." I get up and head to the cell door. I look around and I see a clock. It said 7:00 am.

"HELLO!? I NEED HELP!" No one came. I waited for 5 more minutes. "Edward."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I have to say this out loud so don't make a fit about it."

"Ok."

"HEY GUARDS!! GET OUT HERE!!" no one came. "I'M ON MY MONTH NOW!!" About 10 guards came to the door. "Alright boys, to get to me, you have to let my friend have a restroom break."

"Lila, the guy with the key only does weekends. He apparently took that key by mistake. We don't have contact with him at the moment, so your friend will have to wait."

"HE'S ALREADY WAITED FOR 2 DAYS!"

"I'm sorry Lila, but that is the truth. Now come on, let's get the blood out."

"I'M NOT ON IT IDIOTS! I JUST NEEDED HELP FOR MY FRIEND!" I punched the guy through the window. I walk back to Ed and sat by him again. I took Isabella from Ed's lap and put her on my lap.

"Sorry Ed. I couldn't get you a break." Ed sighed and seemed relaxed. "You better not have done what I think you've done!"

"NO! I'm just tired to." I go back over to the door and look out it. No one was there. I go back to Ed and hold his face in my hands. He looks at me and frowns.

"What's with the frown?"

"You should know."

"If I do something for you, then you can't tell anyone, ok."

"Ok."

"Hold still." I let go of his face and go to the corner of the cell. I start to dig in the stone; there was a loose stone, so I could dig up the dirt. I kept digging till I found a bottle. Inside was a gel substance. I walked back to Ed and squeezed the gel on his hand. I pulled Ed's hand back and he held back a scream. His hand came out of the chain.

"Where did you-"

"Don't tell anyone, ok." He nodded and I got started with getting his feet out. The automail took longer. Ed got up on his feet and swayed a little. I picked up Isabella and went to the corner of the cell and looked at the wall to give Ed some privacy. He took a while before coming over to us.

"Feel better?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"UM…..NOPE." I turned around and smiled. Isabella star giggling and pulling my black hair.

"I need a hair cut. By the time she's done playing with it, it will be as long as a truck."

"You suck at jokes you know."

"Ok, there were two brunettes and a blonde. They were in a contest to see who crossed the desert first. They were going across together and all were getting hot. They found a stand that sell supplies. Both brunettes got watermelon. The blonde goes up and orders a watermelon, but they were out, so she chooses something else. The brunettes crossed the line and were asked what they bought. Both said they got watermelon so they could get something to eat and drink at once. The blonde came in last. The blonde was asked what they bought. The blonde said a car door. Then they asked why they bought a car door. The blonde goes 'So I can roll down the window if I get hot.'"

"Still not funny."

"Oh shove it. Don't forget I helped you."

"I'm grateful for that, but now we need to get out of here. By the way. Why did they show up when you said that you were on your month?"

"They do that, because they want to be the father of the newborn. They hand us over to an alchemist to get rid of the…stuff…. For faster breeding. I've heard that it hurts a lot and can cause the women to have a higher risk of a miscarriage. I'm lucky. I am not old enough yet.."

"Didn't need to know that." There was a loud sound coming from the other side of the doors of the hallway. Next thing I knew was an explosion to the side of our cell. A man with black hair, a military suit, and a smirk to his face, walked through the hole.

"Good to see that you're alive Fullmetal."

'F-Fullmetal? You mean the fullmetal alchemist?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was a state alchemist."

"So you're with the military?"

"Yeah." I backed up slowly to where my back was to the wall.

"Lila?"

"S-Stay away from me."

"What?!"

"Don't take me away again. Don't hurt me." A guy in an armor suit walked from behind the military man. He walked over to me and crouched to my eye level.

"Are you ok miss?"

"Are you part of the military too?"

"No, but my brother is. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." I relaxed a little. I reached out with my free hand and touched his helmet. I stopped when he grabbed my hand. He pulled open his chest plate revealing a blood seal.

"That's a neat trick armor guy."

"Get in, The whole vicinity is looking for you." I nodded and got inside of him. He closed the chest plate and took off running. It wasn't that bad. I could se Military man, Ed, and a woman with a gun running towards the exit. We were out in seconds and into a car. It was silent for a little while.

"W-Where are you taking me?" There was fear in my voice.

"Oops, you can come out now. Is that ok colonel?"

"Yes, let the girl out." Armor man opens the chest plate and I stepped out. I had to sit next to Ed. Isabella was fast asleep in my arms.

"Lila."

"Yes Ed." I gave him a terrified look. I can't stand the military.

"Why are you so afraid of me all of a sudden?"

"Who are you?"

"Lila, stop avoiding the subject."

"Who's Lila?"

"STOP THAT!"

"STOP THAT!"

"QUIT COPYING ME!!" I stuck out my tongue. I leaned into the seat and held Isabella close to me.

"Ed."

"What?!"

"When we stop, go get some clothes. I'll need a shirt to." I ignored his response and I fell asleep. The seats were much better than the rock floor. I could hear a light snore coming from Isabella.

**Ria: I AM REALLY TIRED NOW! No funny tonight. Bye.**

**(TV turns off.)**

**Roy: AAAHHH!! The fan girls have me!!**

**Ed: AAAHHH!! Envy has me!!**

**Ria: AAAAHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!**

**(Sound goes off)**


	4. Number 31

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Ria : HELLO AGAIN!!**

**Ed: GET US DOWN!!**

**Ria: Do I have to.**

**Ed: YES!!**

**Ria: Nah! You can stay up there.**

**Ed: What happened to Roy anyww-AAAHHHH! GET OFF ME ENVY!!**

**Envy: BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU ARE MAD!!**

**Ria; Roy is in the other room suffering to. Envy, get off Ed.**

**Envy: But, but**

**Ria: No buts.**

**Envy: (Lets go of Ed) **

**Ria: Go to the show.**

**(Show starts)**

_**Chapter 4 – Number 31**_

'_Miya, where's momma?'_

'_She shomewhere shister.'_

'_Your teeth still coming in?'_

'_Yesh.'_

'_Lila! Miya! Dinner!'_

"_Coming Papa! Come on Miya!'_

'_Wait for me shister!' Me and Miya were running towards the house. I was first then came Miya. Papa was making dinner tonight. I had to do laundry while Miya had to take care of Mamma. Mamma was getting sick from the flu, and she went somewhere today. _

'_PAPA! Where Momma go?'_

'_She went to the doctor today. LILA! GET OUT OF THE COOKIE JAR!' I turned from the jar smiling with a cookie in my mouth. I bit into it and put the other half back. _

'_Lila, why do you do that when you know not to eat sweets before dinner?'_

'_They're not sweets. They are brain food.'_

'_Food that MELTS your brain.' I stuck my tongue at him. I got down to set the table. Today was a special day. It was Miya's 6__th__ birthday. She had lost her front teeth a week ago. Every time she smiled, there would be a gap showing her tongue and I would start to sing 'All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth'. _

'_Lila! Miya!'_

'_Momma!'_

'_There are my two little angels.' Miya smiled showing the tips of her new teeth growing in. We all sat down at the table and sang happy birthday. She opened her gifts, and I got a camera. I took a picture of Mamma, Miya, and Papa. I even took a picture of me. There was lighting flashing out side. The lights went off and Papa grabbed us in his arms. _

'_What's happening Papa?' _

'_Be very quiet Miya. Don't say anything guys.' I was looking at the front door, and all of a sudden military men barged in. One had a gun in their hands aiming at me. Papa clapped his hands and lighting came out. The officer shot and it hit my leg. I screamed and Papa grabbed us and ran for the back door. Miya fell on the way and Papa set me and Momma down._

'_Honey, get Lila to a safe place. I'll catch up with you later.' He got up and ran for Miya. He picked her up and ran past the men. They all fired at him and I saw blood come off him._

'_MIYA! PAPA!'_

I open my eyes and I was on a couch. Sweat was going down my forehead and the rest of my body was shaking. The room was lit with bright lights. No one seemed to be here at the time. '_It was a dream. A dream, that's all. A dream that is real. It's the past. T-They can't hurt me.'_

I pulled my arms around my legs, and pulled them close to me. Tears were streaming down my face. There was a cold hand on my shoulder and I screamed jumping up and running to the other side of the couch.

"Sorry about that. Did I scare you?" It was armor man. I nodded and silently went back to crying. He came over and sat by me. He didn't have a body, but I could tell that he was really worried about me.

"Edward is in the cafeteria now. He said that if he wasn't back by the time you woke up, then I was to keep you company."

"Y-You mean you're not going to shoot me?"

"WHAT!? Why would we do that?!"

"Cause I did something stupid to the military when I was little. Little…..AAHH! WHERE'S ISABELLA!?" I began desperately search through the couch trying to find her. I shoved armor man off and search where he had sat.

"She's with Ed right now. She was hungry." I looked up with a relieved look in my eyes.

"What's your name anyway armor man?"

"Oh, I'm Alphonse. But you can call me Al."

"Ok. Hey Al."

"Yeah?"

"When you were in the lab, did you happen to see a cell door with the number 31 on it?"

"Um…..yeah I did. Why?"

"C-Can I go back and save her."

"Who?"

"She is my friend. We were in the same cell till they took her to be experimented on."

"I don't know. I'll ask Ed when he gets back."

"Oh, ok." I lay back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I kept imagining my sister's smile. I was smiling to myself and curled up into a ball. A single tear went down my cheek and soaked into the fabric of the couch. I heard a door open and foot steps. I sit up to see Ed holding Isabella. She was in clothes and she wore a one piece that covered her tail, and a hat to cover her ears.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping beauty is a blonde. Not a black head."

"Whatever." He walked over to me and put Isabella on my lap. She had some milk on her chin. I smiled and wiped it off. She opened her eyes and they looked at me like I was a demon.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Why?"

"I need to go back to the lab. I have to save my friend there."

"We can save her later, we need to get some answers from you."

"Not until we save her." I get up and head for the door.

"LILA WAI-" I closed the door and headed off towards the lab. I new where it was since I have been around this place before. I start to run and in about an hour, I had made it to the lab. The place was deserted. I go in to see most of the cells empty. I look for a while till I see the sign 'Experiment 31'. I open the door and it smells like the ocean. There is a giant tank of water. I turn on the lights and inside the tank is a girl with a fish tail for legs.

"So they tried to make a mermaid or something 31?" She looked towards me and her eyes brightened up. She swam to the top of the tank. Her head came up and Her hair was a dark blue color. "What now, to much water color?"

"Very funny Lila. Get me out of here. There's an alchemy book over there on how to get my legs back. Well, at least till they hit water."

"Ok, Ok." I walk over to a desk and saw the array. I looked around for suspecting people, but no one was there.

"Sapphire, this a secret so keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, I know." I clap my hands and touch the tank. Her fins became feet once more. She crawled out of the tank and went to a desk that held her clothes. Once she was fully dressed, we headed to the exit. I The door opened and There was Ed and Al running our way.

"LILA! YOU ARE SO STUPID!! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITEDTILL-" A door hit him in the face and he fell backwards. There in front of me was the lab men's Boss with his oversized body guards. He looks at me and grinned.

"Nice to see you again Lila. AND you to Sapphire. What the rush." He snapped his fingers and his guards were coming after me and Sapphire. We turned and ran. I hated running, but would of spread my secret of alchemy to the military. One of the guards clapped his hands and a wall trapped us. I turned to them and handed Isabella over to Sapphire. I charged the men and knocked them down. Another guard came at me and I jumped over his head. Unfortunately he grabbed my foot and slammed me into the floor.

"Ow. That hurt." HE grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I started doing the sissy slap. He just laughed. He pulled me along and I saw Ed being tied up. Same with Al.

"Lila, why do you run? We just want some fun."

"Over my dead body!" I kicked the guard down and ran after there boss. He pulled out a gun and shot my arm. Bad thing about it was that it actually hit the center of my palm.

"Come on Lila. You think I'm stupid? I'm not letting you use alchemy anymore. Guards! Cut her hand off!"

"ALCHEMY?!" I looked at Ed and he was wide eyed.

"YEP! ISN'T THAT GREAT! NOW I GET TO HAVE A HAND CUT OFF!" I smiled at him and laughed. Yes I am a little crazy. The guard grabbed a saw type thing and came over. He rested my hand on the floor. Right as soon as he flung the saw down, I moved my arm and kicked him in the face. He staggered back a fell.

"GUARDS! BRING THE BOY! HE'LL BE USEFULL THAN LILA!"

"OH HELL NO!" I clapped my hands together and a spike rose out of the floor. Direct hit. It killed their boss on the spot. I glared at the body guards and they ran away. I walk over to Ed and untied him. Then I went to Al.

"You could use alchemy?! Why didn't you use it in the cell then?!" I punched Ed in the face and he went flying back to the wall. Al didn't even bother going to help him. He seemed pleased by my reaction.

"Ed, that is my secret and you shouldn't of found out. YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AT THE BASE! It's my past and my future. I chose and choose what I do and want. STAY OUT OF IT!" I punch the wall by me and the stone wall cracked and so did my hand. "OH JUST PEACHY! Now I have a few broken bones."

I look at my hand and you could see the bone. I sighed and clapped my hands. The skin healed right over the bone. There was a scar left on it. "Ed, I am part of the military. No one knows but me know. The last head of the military knew and kept it secret. He died and the King Bradly took over then. I am the Ice Alchemist or Floral Alchemist. I have to main types of alchemy. Ice and I can create potions that can heal or poison someone. I want you to know that I joined a few years back. Before I came here."

I look at Ed and he had a bloody nose and a cut on his head. I sigh and walk over to him. I bend down and clap my hands. I gently touch his wound and his skin heals over it. He touches where the wound used to be. I patted his head and smiled. I walk over to Isabella and Sapphire. She hands me Isabella and I cradle her. She is fast asleep. I laugh and gathered everyone up.

"Ok, everyone is on high alert now, so we have to get out quick." They all nodded and I put my hand in the middle. They all look at me.

"Put your hand on top of mine." They put their hand on mine.

"LET'S GO TEAM ELISA!"

"Elisa?!"

"Yeah Ed! E for Ed, L for Lila, I for Isabella, S for Sapphire, and A for Al. I like it." They all smiled at me. Except Al since he was armor.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" I lifted my hand up and our hands went into the air. We all dashed off to find a way out.

**Ria: WOW! This is going by fast and the reviews are coming in slow. PEOPLE REVIEW! PLEASE!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A LITTLE WHILE, SO I HOPE THERE WILL BE REVEIWS WAITING FOR ME!**

**Ed: ENVY! GET OFF ME!**

**Ria: ENVY! GET OFF OF HIM!**

**Envy: But I got a problem.**

**Ria: I don't care, take care of it with someone else beside Ed or me…..or Roy…..OR ANY OF MY CHARACTERS!!**

**Envy: NOT THAT PROBLEM!! SOMEONE ATE MY LAST CUPCAKE AND I THINK PIPSQUEAK HERE AT IT!**

**Ed: WHOYOUCALLINSOSMALLTHATHECOULDNTEATACUPCAKE!!**

**Ria: What did he say??**

**Envy: He said ' Who you callin so small that he couldn't eat a cupcake'**

**Ria: Get some new rants Ed. **

**Ed: NO! AND I DIDN'T EAT YOUR STUPID CUPCAKE!**

**Envy: Then who di-**

**Envy, Edward, and Ria: Gluttony**

**Envy: GLUTTONY!! GET OVER HERE! (goes out to find gluttony)**

**Ria: That's it for a little while, so please review and goodnight or good day.**

**(TV shuts off completely for once.)**


	5. Sorrow

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Ria : HI! I decided to put up ONE more before I go on vacation this week. IM A GOING TO HOLLIDAY WORLD WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!**

**Ed: Holliday world? What's that?  
**

**Ria: It's a amusement park. You wouldn't understand.**

**Ed: Whatever. Go to the show.**

**(Curtains close for show)**

_**Chapter 5 – Sorrow**_

"TO YOUR LEFT! NO! YOUR OTHER LEFT!" We ran down the left hallway and almost made it to the door. Key word; ALMOST. Sapphire got hit in the legs and fell. She grabbed my leg and held on for dear life. I was running while dragging her. Isabella was laughing and I just had to join. I grabbed Sapphire and pulled her back up. Something white caught my eye. I stopped and looked in a window. Inside was a girl with white hair.

"HEY! Stop guys. Let's save her." Ed nodded and me and him went in the room. She was crying in her hands. I put my hand on her and she screamed. She turned and looked at me with violet eyes. Her hair wasn't as white as before. It was a little blonde. That face looked familiar. She rubbed her eyes and jumped to my arms.I stood there in shock and was nailed to the floor. Something wasn't right about her.

"W-Who are you?" She looks up at me. She sniffed back tears. Even though her crying ceased, she still held a sad face.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up here."

"Do you know where your parents are?" She shook her head and buried it in my chest. Only then could I move, and I hugged her tightly. Isabella was in my other hand playing with the girl's hair. I gave Isabella to Ed and picked up the girl. She was crying loudly now. I lightly started bouncing her like a baby.

"Ssh. It's ok little one. You're not in anymore danger. Ssh…relax." Slowly she stopped crying.

"Let's get out of here." Ed nodded and team Elisa went back to the headquarters. Military man, which was Roy Mustang, had taken the girl into custody and questioned her none stop.

"What is your name?"

"I-I T-TOLD YOU! I DON'T K-KN-KNOW!" She was crying again at each question.

"Where are your parents?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Her crying became sobs as each question was digging further into her past.

"How did you end up there in the fist place?"

"ALL I-I K-KNOW IS THAT I SAW A MAN!"

"What did the man look like?" His answer was more crying.

"Answer the question."

"ROY! Stop it leave her alone. Let her calm down." I get up and walk over to her.

"Lila, stay out of this."

"Well I AM part of this now. Hush little one. Don't cry. Ssh. Please don't cry." I began to rub her back. I held her tight to me. She began to sniffle. After a few minutes, she had begun to hiccup. I just laughed and patted her head.

"Now, tell ME what the man looked like." She pulled my head down and whispered in my ear. My Eyes grew wide with what I heard. I let go of her. She looked at me apologetically. I looked back down at her.

"S-Say that again."

"T-The man had short black hair and wore glasses. He had green eyes. H-He said that my sister was waiting for me to come back. Then he disappeared right in front of me. There was so much blood." She began to cry and a single tear fell off my face.

"Lila, do you know the man?"

"Y-Yes Mustang…. H-He was one of the nicest men from the lab." I turned to the girl and mouthed a word.

"W-What?" She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "M-Miya. Is that you??" She looked at me with a shock in her eyes. Her tears stopped and she was getting scared. "T-THAT NAME?! I remember someone calling me that long ago. AAHH!!"

She grabbed her head and started screaming. It was the sound that brought the memories of the lab back to me. It WAS that awful scream that I had heard. She was curled up in a ball and screaming like no tomorrow. I get down and hug her. She doesn't stop crying. I try everything to calm her.

"SORROW!" I look up and see a man walk in with a beaten up Ed, Al, Sapphire, and a smiling Isabella on his head. He throws them at the wall, including Isabella who started crying. Miya looked at the man.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!!"

"Why? Maybe cause the boss is calling for the new sin."

"S-SIN! MIYA IS NOT A SIN!" I throw a punch at him be he dodged it. He landed on Roy knocking him out. I tried kicking him but he rammed his fist into my face. I went flying back and hit the wall.

"Don't butt in. Come on Sorrow. Dante is calling."

"MIYA! DON'T LISTEN TO THE PALM TREE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He rammed his foot into my head. It hit the floor with a sickening crack. Blood was pouring out. I was still conscious. I look up and palm tree had a hold of Miya. He lifted her shirt up and it showed the mark of the Homunculi.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS A SIN!! SHE IS STILL MY SISTER!!" I clap my hands and impaled tree head. He spat out some kind of stone. I get up and run towards Miya. I pick her up, but only to get punched in the face by her.

"Miya!?" She looks at me and her eyes are dark. Tears are streaming down her face. I look and palm tree, and he is getting up.

"You can't kill us kid. Looks like I've found Sorrow's offensive side. Sorrow." Miya looks at him and her eyes turn violet again.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!" I get up again and run to her. Palm tree kicks me again and I hit Isabella in the head. She starts crying more and there is a faint glow on her forehead. Miya looks at Isabella and runs to her.

"M-My child? Why do I think you are my child?"

"B-Because before you died, you had a child." Miya looks at me shocked. She looked back down at the child.

"COME ON SORROW! IT'S TIME OT GO!"

"No."

"OH YOU WILL THINK NO WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA!"

"NO ENVY! I'm not going. I don't wanna be a sin. I can be normal. I can. I can….I CAN!!" She clapped her hands together and a wall threw Envy off, but it was different than a normal transmutation. Light didn't come out, and neither did Envy. Seemed like Envy gave up. For now at least. I get up and head to the pile of knocked out friends. I used alchemy to heal any wounds on them.

"Lila, why did I die?" I turn towards my sin sister. She was crying again.

"Well, you were used as an experiment for something and I guess they bred you. By the way, why do keep crying?"

"I'm Sorrow. The sin of sadness. I take in what people feel. Mostly their sadness. I cry for them and they become my problem." I look at her and then get up. I walk over to her and knell down by her. I look her in the eyes and hug her.

"I'm glad that you are back. I can't stand to see you suffer. You can do whatever you want, just don't leave me again."

"Ok." I felt new tears go down her face.

"Maybe you can become a human again. Miracles can happen." I pull away from her and smile. She smiled back at me. Her tears didn't stop. I wiped them off and patted her shoulder.

"Hush child. No more crying, no more tears, no more sorrow." She looked at me and grinned. Finally after what seemed like days, her tears stopped.

"Help me get these oafs on a couch." She laughed and her voice sounded like a bell. Clear and full of beauty. Even Isabella giggled before falling asleep to. We had gotten every one either on a couch or a chair. They were all in a deep sleep. I didn't think Al was asleep. Me and Miya sat close together.

"Why do you keep calling me Miya, when my sin name is Sorrow?"

"Because you are still my sister no matter what. I can't just stop caring about you in one minute, even IF you're a sin. We still share the same blood. Your child is named Isabella, and she seems very fond of me. Even if she is a chimera."

"But how did I-"

"The officer you saw. He gave his life for you. You should pray to him. He gave everything up for us." Miya looked at me then put her hands together and prayed. When she was done, she had went to the open space on the couch and fell asleep. I smiled and put Isabella on her lap.

"Have a sweet dream my dear sister." I pushed her hair out of the way. I waited for Roy to wake up. When he did, I had him help me get Ed, Al, Sapphire, Isabella, and Miya to a dorm. I had shared a bed with Isabella, Sapphire, and Miya. Al had to sleep on the floor. Ed got a bed to himself. As soon as my head hit the pillow, it was lights out.

'_MIYA! PAPA!!'_

'_LET'S GO LILA!'_

'_BUT MAMMA! MIYA AND PAPA!' _

'_GO!!' I ran in front of mamma to get to safety. We had found a little house with people willing to let us stay. They had a little girl with brown hair. She would always laugh at my jokes. A few days later the military had found us. _

'_RUN LILA!' A gun shot went off and hit me in the eye._

**Ria: CLIFFHANGER! WHAT HAPPENS!? I DON'T KNOW SO REVIEW BEFORE I COME BACK!!**

**Ed: Goodnight. **

**(TV goes off)**

**Armstrong: I'M READY FOR MY INTERVIEW MISS RIA!!**

**Ria: '**_**that's why we quit the show already'**_

_**(**_**Show finally ends for the night)**


	6. Red, the Color of Blood

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Ria: Hi again, I am really excited about holliday world. **

**Ed: What's wrong with you?**

**  
Ria: I saw things I wasn't supposed to see.**

**Ed: Oh……OH MY GOD!! THAT'S DISGUTING!!**

**Ria: NO! NOT THAT!! I-I-I SAW A STICK!!**

**Ed: A stick……..what a baby.**

**Ria: IT TALKED!! I SWEAR!**

**Ed: Did you take a drug?**

**Ria: Maybe…. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!! **

**Ed: (Backs away from Ria)**

**Ria: I'm just really high. I lot's of sugar. WOO SUGAR RUSH! I'm gonna go find the talking stick again!! (Goes out to find stick)**

**Ed: Start the show before she comes back! HEY! A NOTE FROM RIA! It says, 'if you want to set the mood for this chapter then go to a music listening area and listen to Lullaby For a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng'. AHHH! START THE SHOW NOW! SHE'S COMING BACK WITH A STICK!!**

**(Show starts)**

_**Chapter 6 – Red, the color of blood**_

'_AAHHH! MOMMA! ARE YOU OK!!' Momma had blocked the bullet with her body. She was slumped in front of me. Her eyes were cloudy and she had blood coming out of her mouth._

'_MOMMA! GET UP!!' _

'_RYAN! WHY DID YOU FIRE YOUR WEAPON?!' _

'_CORONEL! She surprised me. I'm sorry sir.'_

'_MOMMA! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME!!' I bury my head into Momma's back and cry. I hear slapping over my sobs. There was a loud thud and I look up. There was a man with lots of medals. I am angry at them now. I clap my hands and an ice spike comes from the ground and kills a lot of men. Many fire at me but I put up and ice wall. They ricochets off of it and wound the men. The man that killed Momma was unhurt. I transmute a flower known as Adeniums. They can be fatal if not treated. I used alchemy to mix them and I find a syringe. I stab the man and inject it into him. _

I shot out of my bed covered in sweat. I look around to see everyone still asleep. I still wasn't quite sure about Al though. I look down the bed, and there at the end is Miya hugging my foot. I pry her off and go to the restroom. I look in the mirror and what I saw wasn't me. HA! I WISH! There was me with red hair and the bottom of the hair was black. In the lab it WAS black with red near the bottom. Must have been the alchemy that I used.

"Stupid reactions."

I get into the shower. I found another reaction. A scar along my leg. On my knee there was a birthmark in the shape of a star.

"Mom. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? Why…..why……why………….mom." No one could hear me crying over the water hitting the tile floor. I fell down to the bottom of the shower and curled into a ball. Tears were stinging my eyes as I struggled not to shout out. It took about 15 minutes for me to get myself together again. The water was cold and it felt nice somehow. I walk out to see some clothes outside the door. I pick them up and it is a white shirt with a long black skirt. There was a blonde piece of hair on them.

"Thanks Ed." I get dressed and walk back to the room barefoot. I go into the room to see everyone but Ed asleep still. I go over to Ed a pat his head. He just glares at me and looks down. I sit by him.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Why?"

"You were crying out to your mother in your sleep." My eyes widened. '_Did he hear what I was saying last night?!' _

"W-What did you hear?"

"I heard you saying 'don't leave me', 'get up', and I heard you screaming like a mad person."

"I did some bad things to the military when I was little. I told Al that. They found out about my abilities and trained me. I killed most of them for killing my mother."

"What happened to your hair anyway?"

"I think it was a reaction to the alchemy from yesterday. It looks too much like blood. I can't stand it. I like the bottom part though." I smiled at him. He looks away and I hug him. He was so warm……..like mom…..like the temperature of blood………like da-

I shot up from my sitting position and ran to the corner of the room. All I saw was Dad looking at me like I murdered my sister. BUT I DIDN'T! THE LAB PEOPLE DID!! Ed came running over to me. He bent down and pulled my face to his. His eyes were filled with warmth and it made me feel a little better. I noticed that I was shaking violently.

"Are you ok!?"

"DAD! DAD! DAD! H-HE HATES ME! F-FATHER!" I leaped into Ed's arms. He was still. I hugged him tightly and cried. He stuttered before he put his arms around me. I felt like a three year old. I felt a rip in my back and I screamed. I fell down. My wound from who knows how long had opened up. Blood was staining the white shirt.

"OH NO! T-THE SHIRT!" I was sniffling now. Tears rolling down from the pain and sorrow. Sorrow, my sister's sin name.

"S-Sorrow." Miya's head lifted up then. Her eyes were dark again. She came over to us with tears in her eyes once more.

"You hurt sister." The comment was directed to Ed. She clapped her hands and a knife appeared. She started to swing it at Ed. He was dodging as fast he could go. I watched in horror as she cut Ed hand. I shot up and held her back. Her breathing became ragged and her eyes cleared up. She dropped the knife and was crying more. Ed was holding his hand against his body. Miya looked at me with violet eyes. I couldn't help but cry again. I hugged her tight.

"I-I hurt you?!"

"NO! Don't EVER say that Miya…. Ed didn't hurt me either."

"But why were you crying?"

"A wound opened that's all. Are you alright?"

"Someone said sorrow and something took control of me. I-It was really scary." She cried harder and buried further into me. She was like a one year old that just had a dream about zombies. I put my hand around her head and held her tight.

"Quiet down child. You're alright now. You didn't mean any harm. Ssh…..It's ok." I started rocking her back and forth. She was hardly standing so I picked her up. I swung her lightly back and forth. Her crying dimmed so a soft sniffling sound. I put her down. She looked up at me. Her tears were…….blood.

"Crying blood now huh?"

"It's when I feel sorry for someone that I didn't want to hurt. Like that one man." I swiped away the blood tears. She calmed down enough that she didn't need for a little while. She walked over to Ed and grabbed his wounded hand. She looked at it. Next shocked me. She put it on her cheek. Not only that, but she was moving it up and down so it stroked her face. I run over there and pulled his hand away from her. She had a hand print on her face. I looked back down at Ed's hand and……IT WAS HEALED!

"B-But how?"

"The blood tears are filled with a special potion that heals wound without leaving a scar." She smiled sadly. Her eyes closed and she collapsed. I caught her before she fell to the floor. The tears were clear again. I take her over to the bed and laid her down. She hugged Sapphire's leg.

"Lila."

"Yes Ed?" I didn't look away from Miya.

"Tell me what's wrong with your sister. You said that she was dead. Why is she here?"

I looked at him and pointed to the bed. He sat down on it. I went over to him and sat by him. I had to tell me now. I may never have another chance.

**Ria; Talking stick, talking stick, la la la la la! Talking stick, talking stick, la la la la la!**

**Ed: IT'S NOT TALKING!**

**Ria: It is to. Listen. (Throws stick at Ed and knocks him out.) Do you hear it?**

**Ed: (Sees stars) I-I see stars circling.**

**Ria: I heard a voice from it. OH I KNOW!! STAR STICK, STAR STICK, LA LA LA LA LA! STAR STICK, STAR STICK, LA LA LA LA LA!**

**Ed: Your are taking drugs.**

**Ria: Am not. I had a candy bar, a soda, a lollipop, a cookie, a ……**

**Ed: (mutes Ria so People can save their ears.) Ok, while she is talking I would like to say that the stick hurts, My hand ISN'T actually healed all the way, and I'M NOT SHORT! Ok, were done with the show. (Looks at Ria who is doing sign language.) Sorry Ria, They can't hear you OR understand you. (Looks at Ria again who is writing something) What are you doing?**

**Ria: (Holds up poster and it says ' PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE VOICELESS GIRL!')**

**Ed: Like there are going to review.**

**Ria: (Scribbles out last words and writes more. Holds up poster and says ' REVIEW IF YOU THINK ED NEEDS TO GROW AND DRINK MORE MILK!')**

**Ed: I'M NOT SHORT! ARE YOU WANTING A FIGHT?!**

**Ria: (Scribbles out last words and writes more. Holds up poster and says 'BRING IT COCKROACH!')**

**Ed: That's it! (Jumps after Ria and dust ball forms.)**

**Camera man: THAT'S A RAP! You can stop. **

**Ed: YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Ria: (Holds poster out of dust ball and it says 'YEAH RIGHT SHRIMP!'**

**Camera man: We're going to end it here. GUYS LOOK OUT FOR THE T-**

**(Ed and Ria crash TV)**


	7. Can't Undo the Past

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**(window opens)**

**Roy: (Watches Ed and Ria fight on stage.) **

**Ed: COME ON! I DARE YA! SAY THAT AGAIN!!**

**Ria: (Writes on poster and it says 'YOU ARE A MICROSCOPIC ANT!!')**

**Ed: AAAHHHH!! (Punches Ria)**

**Roy: Are you still muted Ria?**

**Ria: (Erases last words and puts 'YES I AM!')**

**Roy: Are you ok with Ed for a little while?**

**Ria: (does thumbs up)**

**Roy: Ed you are SO immature. **

**Ed: AT LEAST I'M NOT OLD!!**

**Roy: I'm only 29. That's not old.**

**Ed: YOU'RE SO OLD THAT YOU STILL DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND YET!! OOWWW! AAAHHHH! DIE RIA!!**

**Roy: THAT'S IT (Jumps into dust ball and joins fight.)**

**Ed: DIE YOU TWO!! DIE!! (Mortal combat music can be heard in the background.)**

**Roy: OOOO! I'M SO SCARED FROM SUCH A SHRIMP!!**

**Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!**

**(Dust ball goes across stage leaving Ria sitting with a confused look.)**

**Ria: (Shrugs and gets up. Writes on poster. 'Please enjoy the chapter and please unmute me. NOW……excuse me so I can beat up both Ed and Roy. Roy….. He hit me in the head earlier.) (Runs and jumps back into dust ball.)**

**Envy: (Skips across stage and jumps into dust ball.)**

**Ed: GET AWAY FROM ME ENVY!!**

**Envy: (Gets kicked out of dust ball. Gets up and runs off stage.)**

**Camera man: UGH…… Envy? WELL….On with the show. If you want full effect then you can listen to Nemo by Nightwish. You don't have to if you don't want to. Ria listen to songs while making the show and it inspires her. **

**Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE OLD PEOPLE!!**

**Ria: (Holds up poster that says 'I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU AND I'M STILL TALLER!')**

**Ed: DIE!!**

_**Chapter 7 – Can't Undo the Past.**_

"About my sister……she WAS dead till that lab person brought her back. You know, the one who gave us the good food?." Ed nodded.

"Well he brought her back by giving up his life, BUT she is not the real one. She is a sin named…..well the sad name. Sorry, I don't want her to be possessed again." Ed nodded again.

"Tell me what you did to the military." I look at Ed and he seems interested.

"Not now Ed, maybe later. So what's going on with you and Al?"

"Nothing is going on between us."

"Then why do you seem so sad?"

"I JUST WANT TO….TO……GET SOMETHING TO EAT! I'm just hungry that's all." He looked down at the floor, covering his eyes with his bangs. I felt a connection at that moment. He had hurt Al like I had hurt my sister. I didn't chase after my sister when I should have; Ed got his back, but probably had a fight. I lean closer to him. His breathing is a little abnormal. I look at him and get closer. He doesn't even know I'm getting closer, so close that my mouth is by his ear.

"I'm sorry I asked." I whispered in his ear. I get up and see that he is shocked by my response. I smile at him and head over to the bed to get some sleep. I look at Miya. She is hugging Isabella's tail now. I lay down by then and close my eyes. I was out like a light then.

_The military man screamed from the syringe. He slapped me by the face and I fell. The syringe landed in my arm. There was some poison still in it and was sucked into my blood stream. I screamed in pain. I clapped my hands and other flowers appear for the antidote. I use those to heal the poison in me. I look at my hand and then the man with lots of medals. He comes over to me and slaps me. _

'_Don't assault a military personal.'_

'_HE KILLED MOMMA!!' I clap my hands and ice covers my body. To me, it was warm. To them, it was really cold. I start to cry. Tears fall around me. The medal man claps his hands and my ice shield melts. I run to the back off the room. I am trapped. He gets closer to me. Another subordinate appears. He has black short hair and onyx colored eyes._

'_DON'T KILL ME!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MIYA!! MOMMA! PAPPA!!' The medal man gets down on knee and picks me up. He is HUGGING me! I relax and put my face in his shoulder. It was King Bradly. I can't stop crying. It is like it is real. But how could it be real if…if……what if someone brainwashed me?_

'_I see we have a gifted child, right Mustang?'_

'_Yes sir.'_

_He had taken my on a car ride. We ended up at a white building. A LAB!! WAIT! I'M NOT A SATE ALCHEMIST!! He takes me into it. Lab people take me away. Mustang is looking sad now. The people there stripe me of my clothes and stick needles in me and tubes._

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!'_

'_Relax child, we are seeing how you don't need a transmutation circle.'_

'_I'LL KILL YOU!! LET ME FIND MIYA!!' I get knocked out then._

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I shoot up out of the bed. Everyone is gone. I'm breathing really hard with sweat dripping off. _'WHY AM I HAVING THESE DREAMS!!' _

I go over to the door after relaxing a little. I go out to get breakfast from the cafeteria. I get in line waiting for my turn. There were strange men staring at me. Some were from my dream. I shuddered at the memory. I get a piece of bread, a cheese stick, and milk. The men behind me were talking, so I decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Did you hear? The FullMetal Alchemist got into a fight with his younger brother."

"Yeah, I know! They hardly fight!" _' A FIGHT!!'_

"HEY! Do you know where he is now?!"

"Sorry miss, he went out with his brother for a little while. Try the parade grounds."

"Where are those?"

"Just out back."

"Thank you." I bowed and ran out back. There in the parade grounds was Ed and Al. Miya was holding Ed back, and Sapphire was holding Al back. Isabella was playing in mud. I run in and here their argument.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY!!"

"IS THAT A LIE TO ED?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME??"

"CAUSE YOU ALWAYS LIE TO ME AND THE LAST TIME I DID, I REGRETTED IT!!"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!" I run in there ramming my foot into a rock. Bad day not to wear shoes. I scream in pain and that finally caught their attention. I can see Miya struggling to keep from getting possessed again. Her eyes were getting dark, but turned clear soon. I can see Ed's eye fighting back tears.

"DAMN! THAT HURT!" I get up again and run to them.

"ED! What did you say to Alphonse. I heard you got into a fight with him."

"It's no-"

"SHUT UP AL! I'M ASKING ED!"

"I DON'T NEED THIS!" Al shoved Sapphire back and ran off.

"AL!!" I smacked Ed in the face to settle him down. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Tell me what happened, Ed. No getting around it." I patted his shoulder, but he just pushed Miya away and ran off after Al.

"ED!" Me, Miya, Sapphire, and Isabella went chasing after them.

"What's going on sister?"

"I don't know. I think he's trying to fix something."

**(Dust ball is somehow bigger.)**

**Armstrong: STOP THIS FIGHTING!**

**Ed, Roy, and Ria: (Freeze. Looks around to see Ria holding Roy back, Ed lifting up annoyed by you, Roy about to hit Ed, and Envy on top of Ed.)**

**Ed: GET OFFF OF ME!!**

**Annoyed by you: ROY-CHAN!!**

**Roy: AAAHHH! A FANGIRL!! (Looks behind to see a wave of fangirls coming.) AHHHH! (Runs off with fangirls following him that are being led by annoyed by you.)**

**Ria: (Mouths weird. Holds up poster that says, ' REVIEW PLEASE!! Review if Envy should leave Ed alone or not.')**

**Ed: GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF ME NOW!!**

**(TV goes off)**


	8. Isabella's Specialty

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**MAY BE TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS TODAY!! IF NOT UPDATED BY THE 18, THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE LOST COMPUTER USE FOR LONG TIME, CAUSE OF BAD GRADES AT SCHOOL!! SORRY!!**

**(window opens)**

**Envy: (Is hit with hot frying pan) AAHHHH! IT BURNS!!**

**Fangirl: THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO STAY OFF ED!! **

**Ed: THANK YOU!! RIA COME HERE!! (Dust ball forms with Ria in it.)**

**Envy: AAHHHHH!! SHE'S GOT THE HOT PAN AGAIN!! (Runs off stage being chased by the fangirl.)**

**Roy: AAAHHHH! RABID FANGIRLS!! HELP!!**

**Ria: (holds poster out of dust ball. 'THIS STUDIO IS FALLING APART!!)**

**Makayla: RIA!! I'm here for the sleep over! I BROUGHT CUPCAKES!!**

**(Everyone freezes.)**

**Makayla: What.**

**Ed: Run.**

**Makayla: Why?**

**Roy, Ed, annoyed by you, and Ria (Holding up poster): RUN!!**

**Makayla: What's wrong. IS SOMEONE ALLERGIC TO CUPCAKES?!**

**Envy: RUN!! IT'S GLUTTONY!! AAAHHHH!!**

**Gluttony: CUPCAKES!! **

**Makyala: AAHHHH! FAT DUDE! **

**Gluttony: Can I eat her too?**

**Envy: NOOO!**

**Makayla: AAHHH! (Hits gluttony with hammer. Runs off stage.)**

**Ed: Who was that?**

**Ria: (Holds up poster 'That's my friend who is going on vacation with me tomorrow. She is really weird. Calls me a prep to.')**

**Ed: You're not a prep.**

**Ria: (Scribbles out last words. 'Thank you. She still owes me 5 bucks.')**

**Ed: You're just a geek. **

**Roy: A computer wiz.**

**Envy: 4 eyed freak.**

**Fangirl: A girl who I just met.**

**Gluttony: FOOD!**

**Makayla: A prep.**

**Ria: (Sane line appears and snaps.) (Claps hands and everyone is tied up to the ceiling. Goes over to camera man and clicks unmute button.) I'M NONE OF THOSE THINGS!! I HAVE A BETTER LIFE THAN MAKING FUN OF OTHER PEOPLE!! **

**Ed and Makayla: YOU CALL ME SHORT!!**

**Ria: THAT IS NOT CONSIDERED MAKING FUN OF YOUR LIFE! I DO THAT CAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! (Runs out of studio) **

**Envy, Ed, Gluttony, Roy, and Makayla: Ugh……….help. (Looks at Fangirl)**

**Fangirl: WHAT!? Why am I tied up? I didn't do anything. At least I'm by Roy-Chan.**

**Roy: (Groans) Great………We upset Ria and I have to deal with a Fangirl. CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!!**

**Envy: I'm happy. (Cuddles Ed)**

**Ed: STOP IT!!**

**Fangirl: Same here. (Cuddles Roy)**

**Roy: RABID FANGIRL I TELL YA!!**

**Camera man: I'm going to the show now. Huh…..(Sees Sorrow 'Miya' Run across stage.) OKAAAYYYY! LET'S GO!!**

**Roy and Ed: WAIT! SAVE US!!**

**(Show starts.)**

_**Chapter 8 – Isabella's specialty **_

"ED!! WAIT UP!!" We were all running after one person. Me, Miya, Sapphire, and Isabella (Being carried) were after Ed. Ed was after Al. We mostly ran through central trying to catch up with them. We ran for about 15 minutes before we FINALLY caught up. We saw Al in some kind of rock formation with his hands up. Ed was screaming at him. We got close enough to hear them.

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME AL!!"

"I DOING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!!"

"I WAS ANGRY AND I'M SORRY!!"

"NOT SORRY ENOUGH TO LET ME BE ALONE TO DO YOUR WISH!!"

"ALPHONSE!! EDWARD!!" I slapped both. Al's head fell off and Ed fell to the ground. I heard both Miya and Sapphire mumble 'Cool' from seeing Al's empty body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE LILA!!"

"SHUT UP ED!" I hit him again till he was on all fours. To make him stay I smashed my foot into is back, earning me a scream.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE FIGHTING ABOUT!"

"IT'S……….It's none of your business." I smashed Ed's head into the ground. OK!! I ADMIT IT!! I was pissed.

"AL! Tell me what happened or you are going to end up with arms, legs, or a head!!" Al probably would have look away IF he still had his head. "TELL ME FROM THE BEGINNING ALPHONSE!"

"Me and Ed got into a fight about a month ago. We don't talk much anymore."

"What did you fight about."

"We got into an argument on if our father left us on purpose. I said that he wouldn't do that and he would come back. Ed had said that he was a bastard and had nothing to do with us…."

"WHICH IS TRUE!!" I smashed Ed's face back into the ground.

"I said that wasn't true and we got into a bigger fight. I told him to listen and he yelled back at me….'

"What did you say to Alphonse, Ed?"

"I-I- I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THIS!!" I rammed my shoulder into his back. Blood came out of his mouth.

"I'M HATING TO DO THIS ED, BUT IF IT MEANS SETTLING THIS ARGUMENT WITH YOUR BROTHER, THEN BY ALL MEANS GET ME EVEN MORE PISSED OFF!!"

"I- oww, I said that he was hard headed, then he said that I was. I told him that he doesn't listen and I guess I said ' I wish you were never born'." I flinched thinking that I was going to hit him again.

"That's it…….YOU'RE UPSET CAUSE HE SAID THAT!!" I turned to hit Al, but Ed stopped me.

"HE'S PROBABLY NOT MAD ABOUT THAT!! I-I-I"

"YOU WHAT!!"

"I almost took off his blood seal." Alright, I want you to guess what I did next. Either A) Comfort Ed and Al and tell them to settle this like adults, B) Leave and not say anything, C) Solve problem for them, or D) other.

IF you said D) Other, then you are correct. I beat the shit out of both of them. I hit Ed against a tree and I heard a snap. I turned my attention to Al. I hit him out of the rock formation with my bare hands. His armor broke in half, missing the blood seal. I go over to Ed and he is holding his human arm. I guess I broke his arm. I hit him back and forth in the face.

"YOU……ASSHOLE!! DON'T EVER TELL A FAMILY MEMBER TO DIE!!" I kept hitting him. When I stopped, he had blood running down his face. My punches grew softer with each hit. My last hit was a hug. I started crying in his chest.

"L-Lila?!" I kept crying till I heard a squeak of a voice. I turn to see Isabella crawling over to us. Her tail was going back and forth like a dog. She crawled up in between me and Ed. She looked at Ed and smiled.

"BRUDA!"

"WHAT?!" _'ISABELLA TALK!! HER FIRST WORD!!'_

"BRUDA!" Isabella pointed to Ed then clapped her hands. Out of the blue a little daisy grew from the ground by us.

"AND she knows alchemy." Isabella smiled and her tail went faster. I patted her head and her ears went down. She was laughing and I couldn't help, but join. I had tears running down my face from sadness and laughing so hard.

"I-IT'S PRONOUNCED BROTHER ISABELLA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"BRUDA! BRUDA! BRUDA!" She started laughing and clapping more. With each clap, a daisy would appear. I picked her up. She squealed in delight. Her tail was in hyper mode now. She may be a chimera, but she still has feelings and a mind. I clapped quickly and healed Ed up.

"Ed, you're a short person, but a BIG problem." I smiled and patted his head. I get up and playfully slap Ed's face. I head over to Al and pick up pieces of him. Once all together I clap my hands….

"You can't fix him."

"Why not!?"

"I'm the only one who knows how."

"Well start fixing then." Ed gets up and heads over to Al. He claps his hands together. Al's body is put back together.

"Say sorry you two."

"I'm Sorry Al. I really am."

"Yea, same here. I still don't trust you though. Brother."

"BUT AL-"

"OKAY! WE SAID SORRY! LET'S GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT!!" Sapphire saved the day! She started pushing Ed to the cafeteria.

"BUT WE JUST ATE!"

"WE'LL WE CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!! OH! I KNOW!! WE CAN GO SHOPPING FOR MIYA! COME ON MIYA!" I watched Sapphire drag Ed into the clothes shop with Miya following. Miya was smiling a little, but you could still see the tears she tried to hide back.

"Well we're JUST ONE, BIG, HAPPY FAMILY!" There was a sarcastic tone in the sentence.

"BRUDAAA!!" I look at Isabella and she is reaching for Al's arm.

"I think she wants you to hold her, Al."

"You want ME to hold you Isabella? Aren't I scary though?" Isabella screamed with want. I handed her over to Al and she cuddled into his giant arm. She was feeling his armor everywhere she could reach.

"YOU are ONE of a kind Isabella." She smiled at me. Her tail wagging and next shocked me. She opened her mouth and said something that was unexpected.

"MOMMY!"

**Ria: (eating lots of chocolate)**

**Roy: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Fangirl: Come on! It will be fun!!**

**Roy: NO!**

**Fangirl: Don't make me get the fangirls Roy Mustang!**

**Ria: Roy……….do what she wants. I think I'll go die.**

**Makayla: Are you still upset prep.**

**Ria: (Flips Makayla off)**

**Makayla: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!**

**Ria: Well neither is your face, but no one is complaining. **

**Makayla: I'M YOUR FRIEND FOR ….. SAKES!!**

**Ria: You know I don't believe in THAT guy. He let my grandparent die. (Sniffs) You are my friend that keeps calling me a prep. So you shall now leave.**

**Makayla: I'M SORRY OK! JEEZ YOU ARE SO- (Disappears)**

**Ed: Where did she go?**

**Ria: I sent her to Alaska. ENJOY THE COLD MAKAYLA!**

**Ed: Weird. BUT that is not as weird as Envy, OH and GET OFF ME ENVY!  
**

**Envy: NOO!**

**Ed: AHHHH! (Hears the song 'Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys' in background) WHERE IS THAT DAMN MUSIC COMING FROM!!**

**Fangirl: I'm dancing with Roy!! COME ON ROY-CHAN! LIKE THIS!**

**Roy: RIA! HELP!**

**Ria: What do you want me to do?**

**Roy: DELETE HER!!**

**Ria: BUT she's having so much fun! ……….. NAH! SHOW HIM HOW TO DANCE, Fangirl!!  
**

**Fangirl: YAY!! STAY WITH THE BEAT ROY-CHAN!! ONE, TWO, THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE AND SPIN!**

**Ria: (Puts arms by side jutting out in fists and moves back and forth going sideways.) Wee.**

**Fangirl: What's wrong Ria-senpie? **

**Ria: I'm having so much fun………… AL-CHAN! COME DANCE WITH ME!!**

**Al: Ok! (Comes out in human form.)**

**Ria: KAWAII! LET'S DANCE! (Grabs Al and dances by Fangirl and Roy.)**

**Fangirl: Having fun?**

**Ria: I AM NOW!! KAWAII!**

**Al: 'Rabid fangirls, I'm telling you!!'**

**Ria: What are you thinking about Al-chan?**

**Al: Ugh…. Just how great of a dancer you are. **

**Ria; But I'm not dancing now.**

**Al: Really?! Oops. Well I guess I'll go- AAHHHHH! (Gets glomped by Ria.)**

**Ria; OK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! ME AND annoyed by you ARE GOING TO TEACH AL AND ROY HOW TO DANCE! BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! COME ON AL-CHAN! TIME TO DANCE!!**

**Al: HELP ME BROTHER!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!**

Ed: GET ENVY OFF OF ME! THEN I WILL SAVE YOU!!

**Envy, Ria, and Fangirl: THERE SO CUTE!! KAWAII!**

**(Show ends)**

**Ria: Thanks for being in the show Makayla. Come again the next show?**

**Makyala: YOU BET!!**

**(TV sound goes off)**


	9. Reality or Fantasy

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**MAY BE TWO EXTRA CHAPTERS TODAY!! IF NOT UPDATED BY THE 12, THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE LOST COMPUTER USE FOR LONG TIME, CAUSE OF BAD GRADES AT SCHOOL!! SORRY!!**

**(window opens)**

**Ria; Sorry that annoyed by you isn't here. They had to go SHOPPING with Roy for some new trends. PLUS! She kicked out the Fangirl…. 'She was so annoying. Sorry for the pun.' **

**Ed: H-Help me.**

**Ria: Envy, get off Ed. Al, you-…… AL!!**

**Al: I'm trying to get Envy off.**

**Ria: I'm surrounded by idiots. As you guys can see, the fanfic chapters haven't been put up in a day or two, SORRY! **

**Ed: GET OFF ME!! HELP!!**

**Al: I'M TRYING BROTHER!!**

**Envy: NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!! CHIBI-SAN IS TOO CUTE!!**

**Ed: I'M NOT SMALL!!  
**

**Al: RIA!!**

**Ria; (Claps hands and Envy disappears.) **

**Ed and Al: THANK YOU!**

**Ria; No prob. **

**Ed: Let's just go to the show.**

**Al and Ria: Agreed. **

**Makayla: RIA! (Gets punched out of studio by Ed)**

**Ria: Why did you do that?**

**Ed: She scared me. I thought she was Envy.**

**Al: Well she's knocked out now. **

**Makayla: I see stars.**

**Ria: Weird. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(Show starts)**

_**Chapter 9 – Reality or Fantasy. **_

"MOMMY!"

"Isabella, I'm not your mom. Miya is your mom."

"MOMMY! BRUDA!" Isabella started hiccupping from the constant laughter. Her eyes were going down. I took her from Al and held her across my chest. Her tail wagged very little, but enough o show that she was happy. She soon fell asleep with drool going down her mouth.

"'I'm not your mom?' Why did you say it was Miya."

"Because it is true. Miya is her biological mother. Sure her father was part chimera, but Miya still had a healthy baby girl. I took care of her in the lab. I don't want to talk about it now. Later." I walked off back to the military building. I reached Ed's and Al's dorm. I laid Isabella on the bed and I lay by her. I felt really tired for the past few days. I looked over at Isabella and she was curled into a ball sucking on her thumb.

"You sure do know how to get to sleep fast, you little punk." I mumbled. I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

'_AAAHHHHHH!! NO MORE!!'_

'_Relax Lila. We're almost done.'_

'_TAKE IT OUT! TAKE THE TUBE OUT!! AAHHH!' Streams of tears were going down my face. On of the tubes was painfully in one of my blood veins. Two more were in my leg and in my back._

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!!'_

'_We need samples from you. Relax and it will be over before you know it.'_

'_I ALREADY KNOW, AND IT'S STILL NOT OVER!! LET ME OUT!!'_

'_Call in a doctor. We need to know when she will be ready.' _'Ready for what?'

_A doctor soon came in. He looked over me. He checked my teeth, which I bit him with, he stuck his fingers up places that I didn't want him to stick up, which earned a knee to the groin. He doubled over breathing hard. _

'_STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! LET ME GO!! AAHHHHH!' He slowly got up and wobbled back over to me. He continued to inspect me as if nothing happened. He got so bold enough to touch my hair. NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!! NO ONE BUT MOMMA! I head butt the man and he fell back._

'_NO TOUCHY!! THIS MY HAIR! NO ONES!' I started to cry more. I heard a door open and I open my eyes. There is the military man from before. Mustang man. He walks over to the doctor people and slaps the man who was examining me. _

'_LET HER DOWN! SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!!'_

'_Lieutenant Mustang, she is still under observation at the moment. We can't just stop in the middle. Please give us 5 more minutes.'_

'_I SAID LET HER DOWN!'_

'_Lieutenant, don't make us get the higher ups make you behave. Just 5 minutes is all I'm asking for. Just sit and wait.'_

'_I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL YOU RELEASE HER!'_

'_You don't have to leave, just sit and watch.' Mustang slammed his fist into the wall and walked over to a chair. He sat and gave me a sad smile. I smiled back feeling the loving attention that I've been wanting since I came here. The moment was ruined when the doctor man shoved a tube up someplace that was really uncomfortable._

'_AAAHHHH! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!! LET ME GO!! IT HURTS!!' Crybaby Lila came out again, and I saw Mustang twitch like he was about to shove his fist into the doctor and murder him. I knew and he knew that if he did that then he wouldn't be able to save me. After 10 painful tests, it was over. They untied me and I fell into Mustangs arms. They took us back to my cell. He sat on the bed with me in his arms. I reached up and hugged him close to me. He smelled of a spice, cinnamon, and something else that I couldn't recognize. _

'_Are you ok?'_

'_It hurts….. I can't fell my hands or feet. Help me, Rescue me…..Kill me.'_

'_No…. I'm not going to kill you. I will get you out of here one day. I promise. I have to be a high rank before I do that.' He held me tighter and I let him. He stroked my hair, which I actually allowed him to touch it. I was too tired to fight. I was tired from the tests, the screaming, and from the blood loss. My blood was staining Mustangs coat. I look at it, then clapped my hands and cleaned his coat. He looked at me, and then put his face to my ear._

'_Thanks.' I shook my head and cuddled closer to him. It was really cold, counting to the fact that the idiotic scientists didn't give me clothes to get in. So I'm just in the nude being hugged by a 23 some old man. He didn't seem to mind. I put my hand to his cheek and pulled him to my face. I whispered in his ear._

'_Lila is my name…..What yours?' He chuckled and whispered back._

'_I'm Roy Mustang…. Why are we whispering?' I giggled and hugged him tighter. I didn't want him to leave me all alone. I shivered at the thought and started to cry again. Roy put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to see. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. I barely got out a smile to him. He smiled back. _

'_Roy, where Momma now?'_

'_S-She…. How old are you?'_

'_9 in a half.'_

'_Well, She- She- She's just fine. She'll be good as new and when I get you out, she will be waiting for you.'_

'_Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I guess I should thank you the way Momma thanks my Papa.' I bent up and gave Roy a peck at the cheek. He looked at me with shock across his face. I smiled at him. I lie back down, and fell asleep. _

_I woke up the next morning to find a military jacket on me. _

'_Roy….Roy….Where are you?' I get up letting the jacket fall to the ground. The cold air hit my exposed body. I dove back for the jacket and slipped it over me. _

'_Roy! ROY! WHERE ARE YOU!! ROY!!' There was a loud thud on the other side of the door and blood seeped under it. _

"AAH!" I shot up and looked around the room to see it dark outside. I move my hands over my body to find it with clothes, no blood, or a military jacket. I touch my lips where in my dream I had kissed……ROY MUSTANG!!

" OH MY GOD!!" I jump out of bed with Isabella cradled to my chest and headed down the hallway to the floor where Mustang was.

**Ria; AACHOO!**

**Ed: What's wrong with you?**

**Ria; I caught a cold. I can't breath or smell.**

**Ed; I guess I'll have to narrate till you feel better.**

**Ria; NO!! Annoyed by you, YOU NARRATE TILL I FEEL BETTER!!**

**Annoyed by you: Can I boss Roy around? **

**Ria; Of course.**

**Annoyed by you: YAY!! TURN OFF THE SHOW!! COME WITH ME ROY!!**

**Roy: I DON'T WANT O PLAY DRESS UP!! RABID FANGIRL!!**

**(TV goes off with sound.)**

**Authors note: I may not be writing for a little while or something, cause I can't stay awake for long, because of this cold. Sorry if there is bad spelling in this chapter. Sorry. I'll try to get the chapters up. **


	10. I LOVE DOGS!

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**I'm really sick. The cold has gotten worse in 2 days. WWAAAHHH! I WANNA DO SOMETHING!! NOT RELAX!!**

**(window opens)**

**Ria: AACCHOOOOOOO! (sniffs) **

**Ed: Ria, are you still sick?**

**Ria: NOOO! I'm just lying on the couch under a blanket for no reason….A-AAA-AAACHOOOOO! (Sniffs)**

**Ed: AAHHHH! THAT'S GROSS!! **

**Roy: AAHHHH!! HELP!!**

**Annoyed by you: COME ON ROY!! (Skips out of dressing room) Just put this tuxedo on and everything will be…… ugh what happened to you Ed?**

**Ed; RIA SNEEZED ON ME!! AAHHHH! THAT'S SO GROSS!!**

**Roy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Annoyed by you: Go get cleaned up Ed. OH ROY-CHAN!! COME HERE!**

**Roy: NOOOO! **

**Annoyed by you; (Grabs Roy by military jacket and pulls him into dressing room.)**

**Ed: HEY! THAT'S WHERE THE SHOWER IS!! LET ME TAKE ONE FIRST!!**

**Annoyed by you: (Comes back out and drags Ed into dressing room to get cleaned.) You have to get ready for the show Ed.**

**Ed: NOOO! NOT WITH ROY IN THERE!! OR YOU, FOR A MATTER OF FACT!!**

**Annoyed by you: Don't worry. I won't look. I'll be busy trying to get Roy-Chan to dress up nice.**

**Roy: I DON'T NEED HELP! I'M FINE AS IS!!**

**Annoyed by you: SHUT UP ROY-CHAN! Come on Ed…… take them off…….now……NOW!!**

**Ed: NOOOO! **

**Annoyed by you: RIA!! HELP!!**

**Ria: (Coughs) fine…(Claps hands and Ed's clothes disappear.) AACHOOO!**

**Ed: AAAHHHH! (Runs into shower behind curtain shade.)**

**Fans: SQUEEE! IT'S ED!! GET HI- (Ria stops them with alchemy)**

**Ria; I thought when you were sick, you had to rest. I don't wanna do anything now!! Go to the show…. I HATE BEING SICK!! (Kicks legs and arms back and forth.) I was listening to the song 'Together Forever' from the Pokemon show thing. Listen to it if you want while reading this chappy. It really set the mood to it. Especially the dream part. **

_**Chapter 10 – I LOVE DOGS!**_

I was running to Roy's office when I noticed black thing. I stop and look closer. IT WAS MOVING!! I walk over to it and it was a dog.

"OOOHH! DOGGY!!" I squat down and began petting it. It was wagging its tail quickly and licked my hand.

"YOU'RE SUCH I GOOD DOGGY!" I cooed. I was to amused by the canine to notice someone standing behind me.

"I see you like him." I turn to see a reddish brown eyed woman with blonde hair smiling at me. I nodded at her and stood up. I smiled back and bowed.

"I'm sorry if I was yelling. He's so cute."

" Don't worry. I just saw you running and stop all of a sudden. I came over and saw you petting Black Hayate. He really seems to like you." I look down to see Hayate rubbing his head on my leg. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"OOHH! YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" I bent down and petted him. I would of picked him up if I wasn't holding Isabella. He started top lick my face.

"Down." Hayate stopped and jumped out of my arms, landing right by the woman's feet.

"Good boy. I'm Riza Hawkeye."

"I-I'm Lila Rose. Nice to meet you." I heard a bark by Riza's feet.

"Nice to meet you to Hayate!" I started laughing at his want for being noticed.

"SO where are you heading to Lila?"

"I was heading for….ugh…..Heh, I kinda forgot. I have a bad memory if I'm distracted."

"Well I have to go back to work. I guess I will see you around sometime. You can come play with Hayate later if you want."

"REALLY! I'D LOVE TO!! HAHA! WELL I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY FRIENDS DORM! BYE!" I skipped back Ed's dorm and closed the door giggling. I slid down the door still laughing. I held Isabella closer to me. She cuddled closer and wagged her tail like Hayate. It was so cute that I held her tighter. I stand up and go back to bed. '_I wonder where I was going before petting Hayate.' _

I shrugged it off and fell asleep for the 2nd time that day.

'_ROY!! WHERE ARE YOU!!' Blood was now in the cell. There was screaming from the other side of the door. I get up and head to the door. For some reason, I had a feeling that it was Roy's blood. I put my hand on the door knob to find it unlocked. I open it and what I saw was sickening and cool at the same time. _

'_ROY!!' I ran over to where Roy was laying down. He had blood coming out of his mouth and a giant black wolf thing was guarding him from further harm. It was growling with drool out of its mouth. I walk past the big dog to get to Roy. I pulled his face to my chest with my hands. _

'_Thank you doggy.' It looked at me and nodded. I smiled and hugged Roy closer. _

'_Roy, wake up. Please.' He didn't wake up. _

'_Wake up please……please.' He still didn't wake up. I felt tears swell down my cheeks and fall into his hair._

'_Roy……Roy……MUSTANG!! WAKE UP!' The wolf looked at us again and came over to us. It licked my face and then started to drag me. _

'_NO!! SAVE ROY!! LEAVE ME HERE AND SAVE HIM!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!' The wolf whined and flattened its ears. It let go and licked my face. It went over to Roy and somehow got him on its back. It walked past me and walked out of the door. Before leaving, it turned its body to where I could see Roy's pale face._

'_WAIT!!' The wolf stopped. I ran up and kissed Roy's cheeks before giving him a hug. I clapped my hands and healed some of the wounds on his body that could kill him if not treated now. The wolf looked at me with brilliant blue eyes. I smiled at it and it seemed to smile back. I hugged the wolf and got closer to its ear. _

_The wolf ran off and the lab men came and slammed me into the wall._

'_WHERE DID HE GO!!'_

'_HE WENT THIS WAY!! THE EXPERIMENT TOOK HIM TO THE BACK WINDOW!!'_

'_SHE PROBABLY GOT HIM OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE COULD FINISH HIM OFF!' The man hit my head out of anger. I held Roy's jacket closer to me. They carried me back to the test room. OR as I call it, 'The torture room.' They hooked me to monitors, but they didn't tie my hands up, because I wouldn't allow them close without getting an ice spear through their head. The examine guy from before came up and checked me over. All I was thinking was if Roy was ok. THEN it hit me. I looked up at examine man and asked him the question of my future._

'_Where is Momma?'_

'_Not now Lila.'_

'_Where is she?'_

'_I said not now.'_

'_WHERE. IS. SHE!!'_

'_Ok, I'll say it. She is alive, but not for ling. You should know. You just saw her.'_

'_YOU MEAN SHE WAS THE WOLF!!'_

'_She broke out to get you.'_

'_no. no. NO!! YOU TURNED HER INTO THAT THING!! I HATE YOU!!' I clapped my hands and an ice spear shoots through his heart. Before he died completely he said 'She's ready.'_

_The doctors unlock my feet and take me to my cell. I go to the bed and lay down with the coat on me. The last words I spoke to Momma were playing over again. I couldn't stop myself from speaking them again._

'_Please, save Roy. He will help in the future. Please. I want him to live. Go before the guards come. If you see my Momma, then tell her that I'm sorry I let her down and that I love her with all my heart, and I WILL get Miya back.'_

_I cried myself to sleep that night. Going through my memories as a dream._

**Ria: AACHOOOOOOO! (Sniffs) AAHHHHH! I CAN'T SMELL NOW!! **

**Ed: Quit complaining. At least you didn't get put into a tuxedo. **

**Roy: Ya.**

**Annoyed by you: OK!! YOU GUYS LOOK DASHING!! **

**Ria; Can we quit the show early. I want to get some rest.**

**Annoyed by you: Sure. The boys can go on a date.**

**Roy and Ed: WITH WHO!!**

**Annoyed by you: Roy is going with me and Ed is going with Lila.**

**Lila: YAY!! (Glomps Ed)**

**Ed: AAHHHH!**

**Annoyed by you: OK!! SEE YAS NEXT TIME!! Review for Ria. It makes her feel better.**

**Ria; Please……I'm sick but I shall still write. BYE!**

**Annoyed by you: BYE!**

**Roy and Ed: SAVE US!! AAHHHHH!**

**(TV turns off)**


	11. A Not so Happy, Happy Birthday

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Still not over the cold. I can breath again though. **

**(window opens)**

**Ria: (Coughs hysterically from laughing to much)**

**Ed: SHUT UP!**

**Ria; HAHAHA!! THAT'S (Coughs) TO (Coughs) FUNNY!!(Sniffs)**

**Ed: SO!! Annoyed by you MADE ME WEAR THIS!! **

**Ria; LET'S (Coughs) GO TO THE SHOW!! BEFORE I DIE OF LAUGHTER! HAHAHA (Cough, cough, cough.) AAACHOOOO!**

**Ed: AAHHH! NOT AGAIN!**

_**Chapter 11 – Not so happy, happy birthday**_

I open my eyes. There is light shining in my eyes. I get up and the lights are on. I look on the other bed and there is Ed reading a book. He seems interested in it, cause he doesn't even look away when Isabella whines. I pick her up and her stomach growls.

"Ed." Ed looks at me and smiles.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out shopping again. They tried getting me in different clothes and said I had no style. So they went for Al and I was left alone. I decided to come back, and you were asleep. I've never met someone who sleeps a lot."

"You mean besides you."

"That's not funny."

"Wasn't supposed to be. Wait….. What day is it? And month?"

"Ugh…… May 10. Why?" **(A/N I am putting in a different date than today. I just like this date.)**

"Damn."

"What? What's wrong with May 10?"

I get up and head to the restroom. I would feed Isabella later. I look in the mirror. The reaction had ceased and my hair was back to black, but with red and the bottom of it. I brush my teeth and take a shower. I come back out to find Ed feeding Isabella with a bottle of milk. I smile at them. I head over to the bed and sit by Ed. I take Isabella out of his hands and feed her. Ed's face had a look of disgust in it.

"What?!"

"How she can stand to drink that shit, I'll never know." I giggled.

"Well you probably drank some when you were a baby to Ed. So did I. Why, You don't like milk?"

"Hell no! That stuff tastes like vomit!"

"Tell me about it. I hate milk to. We all have or likes and dislikes. I can stand milk when it is in stew where it belongs."

"SEE! Everyone tells you that you have to drink milk to get taller! I'll grow at my own pace!"

"HAHA! Everyone DOES call you short. I'm relatively tall for a girl. I'm still shorter than you though. Probably about 12 centimeters short." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What were you complaining about May 10th anyway?"

"Well…… Today is my birthday." I look at the clock and the clock and it said 7:55 am.

"Really? How old are you now?"

"Well in 5 minutes I will be 16. I never did like birthdays." Isabella hiccupped when she was finished with the milk. She snuggled into my breast and used them as a pillow.

"Ow."

"What's wrong."

"Huh, Oh nothing. Nothing is wrong. I've just have a slight stomach ache. Nothing to worry about." Truth be told, I was having side pains every now and then. Isabella started crying for something. I tried burping her, tickle her, even change her, and tried feeding her again. I started to panic when I thought of the song my mother would sing for me. First I started humming it and Ed seemed interested on what I was doing. I took in a breath and started to sing it. **(A/N listen to song if you want to know what it actually sounds like. It is called A Bit of Happiness. You don't have to listen to it if you don't want to.) **

"I'm so alone in the world  
So dark, so sad  
Like a feather among the stars  
No one can see me  
No one, can hear my calls  
Alone with no happiness

I wandering down  
To a place there I can find  
All the joy, memories and love  
That I never known before

I'm so alone in the world  
So odd, so mute  
Like a wingbeat across the sky  
I'm not the perfect  
I'm not, the one you want  
Alone with no happiness

One day I found the happiness  
For one day I found you"

Isabella had fallen asleep again.

"Lila."

"Yes Ed?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You're crying." I wiped off the tears on my cheecks. I placed Isabella on the bed pillow.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"My mother always sang it to me when I was upset. It seemed to work on Isabella." I smiled sadly. Ed Smiled back. I stopped smiling when my side had pain in it. I toppled over the bed with my hand to my side. Tears were streaming down my face and I was struggling not to yell. Ed got up and went to my side. He pulled me into a sitting position.

"'Nothing to worry about,' my ass. What's really wrong Lila."

"H- Honestly, I don't know." I slowly got up and sat on the bed. I gave a loud sigh as the pain subsidded. There was a knock on the door. Ed called them in and it was Black Hayate and Hawkeye.

"AAWWW! HAYATE!! COME HERE BOY!!" I cooed him over to me and started to pet his stomach.

"I though you would like to play with him this morning before work starts."

"Thank you so much Riza!" I started to pet Hayate faster till another pain in my side made me scream. Riza came running over to me and held me up.

"Ed, What's wrong with her."

"I don't know. She said that her side has been hurting for a little while."

"Oh really. Lila, stand up for a minute." I slowly stood up and look at the bed where I sat. There on the place was blood.

"OH SHIT!!"

"Ed, please excuse us." Riza took off her coat and tied it around my waist to cover up the spot on the bottome of my pants. My good blue jeans and my white tank top was also a little stained, because it was long at the back of it. We walked into Roy's office and into his private restroom. _'SO THIS WHERE I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!! DAMN SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!!'_

"We can use Roy's restroom for now. I don't suppose you have any thing for the month right." I nodded and blushed.

"No need to be embarrased. Every one has to go through this. Well…. Except for the guys."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about THIS happening again."

"You can borrow a few of mine." She dug in her pocket and handed me and little package. I flipped it over and turned it. I shrugged and went into the restroom. Took me a little bit to learn how to use it. I've seen my mother use it, but that was so long ago. I walk out of the restroom to see Riza waiting for me.

"Sory I took so long. I don't even know why I'm apologizing for taking so long in the restroom."

"You better head back to Ed's dorm and clean up the bed. The janitor isn't here yet, and I've heard that you can clean up a few things with alchemy."

"True…. Ok. See ya I guess." I walked back to the dorm and Ed was looking at the bed where I had sat. I walk over and the blood is still there. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me. His face showed confusion. I gave him a goofy look.

"S-Sorrry about that. I'll clean it up." I pull him out of the way. I clapped my hands and touched the bed. The blood was dissappearing till, there was a faint stain on the blankets.

"I got it the best that I could." I turn to Ed and he was staring at my jeans.

"Oops! I better go change." I wak over to a dresser that had some clothes for me. I pulled out a white tank top with larger strings and a black skirt. I head to the restroom down the hall to get changed. The skirt was more comfortable than the jeans now. The tank top showed a little bit of my stomach. It was made that way though. I walk back to the dorm and Ed is still in the same position. He turns to look at me.

"Lila, so was that…"

"DON'T SAY A THING!! IT'S WORSE IF I EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!"

"Ok, ok, I won't mention it."

"What a way to begin the day." I go sit on the bed that was already ruined. "I guess I'll sleep on THIS bed for now on." I check the pocket on the back ot the skirt. I had 4 left that Riza let me borrow. AGAIN, truth be told, I needed more if I was going to survive.

"Well THAT is one way to start your 16th birthday! HAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" I slap Ed in the face and he falls down laughing. I get so mad that I trew a pillow at him and flopped back down o the bed. I curld into a ball and I felt a tear fall off. I wiped it off before he could notice. I throw the blanket over me and I close my eyes. I remember falling asleep and that is it.

**Ria: I'M DONE!! STOP THE SHOW!!**

**Ed: Why?**

**Ria: MOVE! (shoves Ed out of the way and runs to restroom)**

**Ed: WHAT THE HELL!!**

**Annoyed by you: She's really sick now. Ok, we'll do funny stufdf when she is feeling better. Till then, BYE!**

**Ed: Till then we will be bossed around by annoyed by you and be stuffed into ridiculas outfits.**

**Roy: Yep.**

**Annoyed by you: DIE ED!! ROY-CHAN!! I'VE GOT A NEW OUTFIT FOR YOU!!**

**Roy: NO!! (Runs out of studio)**

**Ed: AAHHHH! HELP!! (Follows Roy's lead and get the hell out of the studio.)**

**Annoyed by you: GET BACK HERE!! (Runs after Ed and Roy-Chan)**

**Envy: YAY!! I'M THE NARRATOR!! NOW WE DANCE! (Stereo appears and plays the song 'Shut up" by Simple Plan.) Come out guys!!**

**(All characters from FMA and Ria's Ocs come out and party.)**

**Wrath: THIS IS FUN!! I WANNA LISTEN TO CUPPY CAKE!!**

**Gluttony: LISTEN TO….. EAT IT!! **

**Envy: You listen to that shit Gluttony?!**

**Gluttony: EAT THE SONG DISK!!**

**Envy: SHUT UP!!**

**(Music changes to 'Butterfly' with a pikachu sound in it.)**

**Envy: Who changed the music!!**

**Ria: MEE! AACHOOOOO!**

**Envy: NO!! WE LISTEN TO-**

**Havoc: EVIL ANGEL by BREAKING BENJIMAN!**

**All characters: NOOOO!! **

**Ria: STOP!!**

**(Everyone stops)**

**Ria; WE WILL LISTEN TO………………. CARAMELLDANSEN**

**All characters: WWOOOOO! DO IT!!**

**Ria; OK! (puts in caramelldansen.) COME ON EVERYONE!!**

**(Everyone gets in a line and does the caramelldansen dance)**

**Camera man: Let me join!**

**(Camera man drops camera and TV goes off.)**


	12. My Day Just Got Worse

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Still not over the cold. I CAN TASTE AGAIN!! YAY!! AND I WAS FORCED TO TAKE COUGH SYRUP!! EWWW!! I hate that stuff. **

**(window opens)**

**Ria: (Blows in a tissue) WOO!! WHAT A PARTY!! (Looks around studio and sees Havoc asleep on the floor, Envy on a couch, Wrath hugging a rabbit while asleep on a chair, Roy and Ed running across stage being chased by annoyed by you, and a very cute looking Alphonse curled up in a ball asleep under a table.) Use any song you want to fill the mode for this one. Try one that has a soft melody to it. HEY! I'm just handing out ideas.**

**Ed: HELP!!**

**Roy: NOOOO!!**

**Annoyed by you: JUST TRY THEM ON!!**

**Ria: SHUT UP!! (Drinks more water stuff from a bottle)**

**(Ed, Roy, and annoyed by you crash and fall asleep.)**

**Ria; Ohhhhh Alllll-Channnnn! (Glomps Al while he is asleep) **

**Al: Huh!... R-R-RIA!! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!**

**Ria: Allykins! **

**Al: WHAT DO YOU NEED, RIA??**

**Ria: OH! A-AL!! **

**Al: RIA!! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING??**

**Ria: OH! UH! AL!!**

**Al: YOU HAVE BEEN!! BROTHER!!**

**Ria; Sshh! No need to be shy! (Hic) You know you (Hic) like it. (Hic)**

**Al: NO RIA!! THIS IS A RATED TEEN SHOW!! NOT A RATED MATURE SHOW!!**

**Ria: Yeah I KNOW! I hate that………I'm not allowed to make shows like that. WAAH!! AL!! I LOVE YOU!!**

**Al: 'She's a crazy fangirl!!'**

**Ria: GO TO THE STORY!! (Hic) I LUVS YOU AL!! (Glomps Al again)**

**(Curtain closes and opens back up with the studio clean)**

_**Chapter 12 – My Day Just Got Worse**_

'_Lila, wake up.'_

'_No more.'_

'_Come on, get up.'_

'_Stop. No more.' It was about 13 when I said this. The tests were still going on. Only one nurse had peaked my interest. She had long reddish hair and dark blue eyes. She was always nice when getting me up for the day, but today was different. She had slight anger in her voice. I look up and she was bleeding._

'_What happened to you Ivy?'_

'_Nothing to worry about. Just an experiment gone wrong.'_

'_Oh…. Which number was it this time?'_

'_Number 58. I tried to stop them, but the scientists made me get out.'_

'_Oh….. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you out.'_

'_Lila, you know as much as I know, that you can't get out without those keys.'_

'_Oh really.' I clap my hands and get my hands out of my chains. 'See, told you.'_

_Ivy just laughed and mentioned something along the lines of me being the most smartest person here. I smiled and I followed her to the lab for more 'torture'. As we walked, I heard a familiar scream from behind a door._

'_M-Miya?'_

'_What was that Lila?'_

'_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' That screamed with straight to my soul and I knew who's scream it was._

'_MIYA!!'_

I open my eyes to see the clock strike 4:00pm. I get up and look for Isabella. She is gone and Ed is sitting on the other bed asleep. I go over to the door and there is a note.

"Lila, I'm taking Al, Miya, and Isabella to my parent's house for a few weeks. Al said that Ed may even enjoy the alone time. Al has to get a few for Ed's arm and leg to, so it may take a little longer. See ya in a few weeks!!

-Signed Sapphire."

There was a hand print that was the size of Isabella's hand. I laughed and remembered that it was still my birthday. I was still in danger of a birthday party. I ran into the restroom to change you-know-what-and-if-you-don't-then-go-to-the-last-chapter-like-a-good-reader. It had gotten worse than the last time.

"Oh just peachy. How long do these last again? 7 days?" I mumbled to myself. I sighed and took ANOTHER shower. I get dressed in a red dress. YES a RED dress. I sighed and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess! I grabbed Ed's brush and violently began pulling out the knots. The red was still at the bottom of my black hair. I liked the way it looked though. I thought of a really funny song and sang it.

"Happy birthday to me!

Happy birthday to me!

I'm finally sixteen!!

Now I have to leave!!"

I started laughing really hard till my side hurt. I calmed down, and walked out of the door. There what I saw scared me. There was a strange transmutation circle in the middle of the room. There on Ed's bed was Envy tying Ed up. Ed looked at me with desperate eyes, like he was telling me to run. I stood my ground though.

"If it isn't the black head!"

"If it isn't the palm tree!" I countered back.

"I'M NOT A DAMN PALM TREE!! WRATH! DO IT NOW!" I felt little hands knock me into the middle of the circle. I feel face first. There was blood coming out of my nose. I look up to see a menacing looking boy with long black hair. One of his arms were longer and darker than his other.

"ENVY!! I thought we wanted Sorrow! NOT this….this……OLD HAG!!" OH NO! hE DID NOT JUST CALL ME OLD!!

"I'M NOT OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! You guys sound like a married couple!"

Me and wrath both yelled, "EEWWWW!"

"Whatever Wrath, just get it over with. We need to get rid of her so we can get Sorrow's total attention."

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Wrath clapped his hands and put them on the circle. It started to glow and I was horror struck. I couldn't move my feet. I look in the corner of my eye and see Ed shoving Envy off with his feet. He jumped off the bed and shoved me out of the circle, right as it reached full power. His eyes grew cloudy and then glowed. I caught my breath and tears running down my eyes.

"EDWARD!!" I shot up and punched Wrath. He lifted his arms and the transmutation stopped. Ed fell to the ground gasping for breath and I was punching the shit out of Wrath. He was trying his best to stop me. Homunculi are the strongest inhuman things there are. I was not as strong as them, but adrenaline was pumping through my blood. I grabbed his neck, and threw him into the wall. I clapped my hands and the floor becomes a spring where Envy and Wrath now stood. It launched them into the air. I clap again and I make the ground outside swat them 'probably' to the next city.

"COME BACK AND I WILL KILL YOU!!" I huffed and ran over to Ed. I shook him. Ed slowly opened his eyes. Each were still glowing from the transmutation. He sat up and held his head.

"You ok Ed?"

"No…. I feel light headed." I smiled sadly and pulled his head to my chest. I stroked his head and………HIS BRAID FELL OFF!!

"OH.MY.GOD!!"

"What!?"

"YOUR HAIR FELL OFF!" I pulled back and showed him the hair that fell off, still in a braid. His hair was shorter now. **(A/N His hair looks like when he went through the gate for the first time. Ep49 or 50 I think.) **He reached back and tried to feel his hair. I saw his eyes sadden and I pulled him into a hug.

"Why did you push me out of the way?"

"The same reason who beat up Wrath."

"I did that so Al wouldn't have to see his older brother dead."

"That's what I was going to say."

"It'll grow back. Promise." I giggled and I could feel that he was smiling. HE was still in a hug form. I was sitting uncomfortably. YOU would be too if your legs were in the position of the splits. I pulled away from him.

"Getting a little affectionate are we Ed." He blushed and hid his eyes.

"I-I-It just relaxing I-I guess."

"Are you really ok?"

"I feel…. Different."

"Different how?"

"Well the hair is one thing, but my bones feel like they are growing shorter."

"Shorter……Let me see the transmutation circle." I get up and observe the circle. It was nothing that I have ever seen before. I checked every little detail, till I heard Ed scream. I look at him and his body rapidly grew shorter.

"ED!!" I run back over to him. He looks at me and backs away.

"Where's Al? Who are you?"

"Y-You don't remember me?? WAIT! How old are you?"

"Why should I tell an old person like you?"

"Cause this old person knows where Al is. How about that." Ed huffed and looked away.

"I'm 10 years old, so what. Now tell me where Al is. I have to fix him." OH GREAT!! THAT TRANSMUTATION CIRCLE MADE HIM GROW YOUNGER!! I guess it was good idea for me to rent an apartment. I work so long for that and now this. I guess he can take Miya's bed till I can fix him.

"Well Ed, Al went away for a few weeks with my friends. He'll be back. He told me to look after you till he came back."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't"

"YES I can."

"NO YOU can't."

"YES I CAN!!"

"Whatever. Come on. We have to get you packed for my apartment. You're going to live me till he comes back."

"I'm going to stay here, AWAY from YOU."

"Oh really. I guess I'll tell Al about last night then."

"What about last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"What happened?!"

"I'll tell you if you come." I knew the mind of a 10 year old. They are extremely curious. Ed nodded and sat at a bed. I began packing the clothes that Ed had little of. I finished packing his and my stuff. Ed grabbed a hold of my skirt and followed me out of the dorms. It took about 30 minutes to reach the apartment. The whole time, Ed was complaining on how his feet hurt, His head hurt, How he was hungry, and worst of all……. He needed the restroom.

"ARE WE THERE YET!!"

"Almost, hold your horses."

"If I wait any longer, then I won't be able to hold them any longer."

"I know you have to go, but wait a little longer. We're almost there. See, just to the left up here." I pointed to the tall white building. We walked a little faster and we headed to the front desk once we got inside.

"Hello miss. Room for two?"

"Yes, I already have one rented for Rose."

"Oh, why yes Miss Rose. Here are your keys."

"Thank you."

"Ugh….. Miss Rose."

"Yes?"

"Is he going to be alright?" The man pointed to Ed. I looked and Ed was crossing his legs and closing his eyes tight.

"He WILL be once we get up to our room. Come on Ed." I held out my hand to him, but he didn't take it. He was to busy not to go in his pants. I sighed and picked him up. I waked him to the room. I sit the suitcases on the bed once I unlocked the door. Ed was squirming more now. I walked fast over to the restroom. I kicked the door open, and placed him in front of the toilet. I stood back so he could go, but he was AGAIN to busy not to go in his pants. Ed was grabbing himself now and biting his lip.

"Great." I whispered so he couldn't hear. I squat down and unhook his belt, and then I pulled his pants and boxers down. I saw him blush after he noticed what had happened. I picked him up and sat him on the toilet. I patted his head and left him to his business. I decided to unpack. I put Ed's clothes in the drawer in his room. The man at the counter had owned 10 of these houses and I had one for a few months. I then unpacked my clothes.

"Everything seems to be in order." I walk down the hall to start dinner. I heard the toilet flush when I walked past its door. The kitchen was about 5 feet away from the bathroom. I got some vegetables, beef, and milk. If you know why I put out milk, then that meant I was making stew. YEP! GOOD OL STEW! WHERE MILK IS TO BELONG!! I heard little footsteps behind me. I look and Ed had gotten smaller.

"How old are you Ed?"

Ed held up three fingers. Such a big change since the last time.

"Come here Ed." I bent down and opened my arms. Ed scooted into them. His automail arm and leg were to big for him. I clap my hands and made them a little smaller. I had practice with these when I was 7 years old.

"Where mommy?"

"You're staying with me for a little while. Your mom went on vacation with Al for a little while. She said that we needed to get to know each other more, and she wanted to go with Al somewhere special."

"Mommy doesn't like me anymore?" Ed looked up and I could see tears forming in his eyes. His breathing became fast and hard.

"No, no. Ed, she loves you very much. She even told me a secret. You wanna hear?" He nodded and still gazed into my eyes with those yellow sun eyes.

"She told ME to tell YOU that she wants you to have lots of fun here and when she comes back, that you can share all your stories to her." Ed smiled a little and bent his head in my chest. I picked him up and sat him on the counter.

"You want to help me cook tonight's dinner?" Ed nodded and sat a little straighter. I ruffled his hair and got to work. Ed helped me put the vegetables in the stew sauce stuff, mixed them in, and even held his nose like I did when I poured in the milk. We looked at each other and broke out laughing. I picked Ed up and sat him at the kitchen table chair.

"This is going to taste good. I hope you're a better than I am Ed." He smiled and grabbed his spoon. Put some stew in a bowl for him and some for me. I sat down and watched him take the first bite.

"Is it good?" He nodded and shoveled more in his mouth. I took his lead and did the same. _'I wonder why he doesn't talk much? Maybe he is shy.'_

After eating, I had started doing the dishes. I finished with the plates. I turned to Ed and saw that he was asleep with his head on the kitchen table. I walk over and picked him. I walked him into his bedroom. I dug into his clothes looking for something smaller to fit him. I found a black tank top. I switched his shirt with the tank top and his pants with his boxers.

"Mommy?"

"Hey Ed. You want to go to bed?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, I'll leave the door if you need something in the middle of the night. My bedroom is just to the right." I pointed to the direction of my bedroom just in case he didn't know his left from right. Ed nodded and closed his eyes. I carried him over to the bed and laid him down. I covered him up and stood back up.

"Sister, wait." I look back down at Ed and he had his arms out.

"No go. Give hug first." I shrugged and gave him a big hug. I didn't mind if he called me sister. I felt complete with him saying that. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and then I stood up and left. I slipped into my night gown and lay down. I soon fell asleep. BUT for how long?

**Ria: (asleep on floor and on top of Al.)**

**Al: Ria was drunk people. I think she was drunk off of cold medicine. IF that is even possible. **

**Ed: AAHHHHHHH!**

**Al: What is it brother? OH MY GOD!! IS THAT A DRESS!!**

**Ed: GET BACK HERE ANNOYED BY YOU!!**

**Annoyed by you: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You look very pretty Ed. **

**Roy: HAHAHA!! At least I have pants. HAHAHA!!**

**Ed: SHUT UP!! (Wind blows and Ed's dress flies up)**

**Roy and every fangirl: (Whistles)**

**Ed: AAAHHHH! SHUT UP!! (Runs off studio)**

**Everyone in the studio except for the people asleep: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Ed: This is so embarrassing!**

**(TV studio shuts down channel)**


	13. Night time means bed rest? NOPE!

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Still not over the cold. Not coughing as much **

**(window opens)**

**Ed: HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR RIA!! Ria does not own the FMA people, BUT she DOES own her OCs and the outfits that annoyed by you had stuffed me and Roy in. **

**Ria; I WANNA GO TO THE SHOW NOW!!**

**Roy: Fine….. Where is annoyed by you?**

**Ria; On vacation. She looked a little tired so I sent her to Hawaii for the next few episodes/chapters. **

**Ed and Roy: Lucky.**

**Ria: LET'S GO!!**

**(Curtains close and open to show a flat screen TV that is big enough for everyone to see.) **

_**Chapter 13 – Nighttime means bed rest? NOPE!**_

'_HELLO!' This wasn't a dream or nightmare. This was me inside my mind or something along those lines. There was a faint glow in the back and I followed it. There in front of me was….Ed._

'_Ed? Is that you?'_

'_LILA!! HELP!!'_

'_What's wrong!?'_

'_HELP!! LILA!!' He slowly disappeared. I reached for him and he reached back. It was to late. He had fully disappeared. _

'_ED!!' _

I open my eyes to hear crying. I look around and I found a little body in the front of my door.

"Ugh… Ed…..what's wrong?" I was yawning when I had said this. I looked at the clock and it said….. 2:23am!! I look back at Ed and in the shadows I see his cheeks stained from tears. I open my arms and he runs to me. I put him on the bed and hug him. I felt something wet and I knew what it was. Regular 3 year olds. At least he didn't get any younger.

"Ed, what's wrong." I wanted him to tell me so that he would know to trust me more.

"I-I had an accident." He began to cry again and I just hugged him harder. I get up and turn on the lights. I look at Ed, who is still on the bed, and I see a wet spot in the front of his boxers.

"Oh Edward. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." I held my hand to him and he took it. I led him to his room and his blankets were on the floor, unstained. I sighed and looked down at Ed, who was squeezing my hand tightly.

"Care to explain why you didn't wet your blankets?"

"I pushed them down before it happened."

"Nice explanation AND vocabulary." He smiled a little. I picked him up and headed back down to the restroom. I started the tub up. While the water was rising, I was unclothing Ed. Everything had to come off. Don't ask me what I saw OK!! I'll say one word! 'Small'. The tub was full and I checked the temperature. It was warm enough but not cold. I lifted Ed into the water. He sat down and I pushed him to lie in my arm.

"Is it warm enough?" He nodded and let his body sink to the bottom. His head was being held up by my arm. I was leaning in so he could lie down. I poured water in his hair, careful not to get it in his eyes. Soap was next. His hair was the easy part. His body was a different story. One thing was going through my mind at that point. _'I'M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!! I HOPE!!'_

I emptied the bathtub and lifted Ed out so I could dry him off. I grabbed a towel from the closet. The washing took about an hour, because he would sometimes fall out of my arm and I would have to let him catch his breath. I returned to him and guess what! He was holding himself again. He looked at me and said the funniest thing.

"I have to go peepee!" I started to laugh inside, but on the outside I was smiling softly.

"Well go then."

"Can't move." I yawned and went to him. I picked him up and placed him on the toilet. I waited for about 10 minutes till he finally went.

"Feel better?" He nodded and walked over to me. I reached over him and flushed the toilet for him.

"Now what do you do Ed?"

"Hands?"

"Yep, wash your hands." I watched him reach up to the sink to wash his hands. He was to short though. I got up and lifted him up again. While his was washing his hands, I was drying off his body. He dried his hands in the towel. I carried him back to his room. I took off the blankets on his bed and put them in the laundry basket. The owner of the houses said that he would take care of washing, so I was spared of that chore. I turned to the naked Ed, and I wrapped a blanket around him.

"NOW we need clothes for you." I head to the drawers of the desk and pull out another pair of boxers and a black tank top. Ed stumbled over and I dressed him. I laid him back on the bed. I get up, but he stops me again.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Why?"

"I had bad dream."

"Fine. You're lucky that I can't say no." Ed smiled and jumped out of bed. I saw him run into my room. I chase after him. I run into my room and find him under the covers. I pretended that I didn't know where he was.

"ED!! WHERE DIIID YOUUU GOOO!" I heard him giggle and quit down quickly. I sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned over him.

"I guess I have to tickle to get him out!!" I started to tickle his sides and I heard him squeal. He was running to the end of the bed and I tackled him to the floor. We rolled over till he was on top. He was laughing and so was I. He calmed down and rested his head on my chest. We laid there for another few minutes and he fell asleep. I get up and head to the bed. I place him at the right side. I go back to the door to turn off the lights. I walk back to the bed. I lie down and Ed cuddles up to me.

"Night Ed. Have sweet dreams."

"Nighty. Night." He hugs me and goes to sleep fully. I return his hug and soon fall asleep.

'_LILA!!'_

'_Ed?'_

'_HELP!!' THIS DREAM!!_

**Ria; GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!!**

**Ed: Yeah night.**

**Roy: (Already asleep)**

**Ria: OH! Ed has to take a potion to change into the child people! So no questions!! BYE!!**

**Ed: BYE!!  
**

**(TV explodes)**


	14. Sick Day

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Still not over the cold. Not coughing as much **

**(TV being fixed by Ria and annoyed by you)**

**Annoyed by you: RIA!! DON'T TOUCH THAT WIRE!!**

**Ria: This one?**

**Annoyed by you: YES THAT ONE!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!**

**Ria: I'm touching it.**

**(Both Ria and Annoyed by you get electrocuted) **

**Annoyed by you: I told you not to touch it. (Blows out smoke)**

**Ria: Ow. (Pats out fire that is on her hair.)**

**(window opens)**

**Ed: Ria, what's wrong?**

**Ria: I'M SO DEAD!!**

**Ed: What is wrong?**

**Ria: I got my report card.**

**Ed: What did you get?**

**Ria: (Passes report card to Ed)**

**Ed: HOW COULD YOU FAIL ENGLISH AND SPANISH!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THOSE CLASSES!!**

**Ria: I didn't fail them. Just a D. that's all. I suck at those subjects though. I WILL do better next time though.**

**Ed: What's your punishment?**

**Ria: I have to work for my dad till……..I get them up. Weee….. AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! (Runs out of studio.)**

**Ed: OK!! Let's go to the show.**

**Ria; BEFORE I LOSE COMPUTER PRIVILEGES!!**

**Ed: Yeah……. OH YEAH! Listen to Hey Juliet by LMNT if you want. GO NOW!**

_**Chapter 14 – Sick day**_

I get up to make breakfast. My dream was the same thing over and over again. It was just of Ed calling for help before disappearing. I shrug it off and head to the kitchen. I left Ed to sleep. BUT before I left, I made sure that he didn't wet the bed again. I get out some bacon, lettuce, tomato, and bread. I put the bread in the toaster to make, well what else? Toast. I sliced up the tomato and lettuce. Next, I started baking the bacon. It took about 25 minutes to fry up all the bacon. I put mayonnaise on the toast, put the lettuce and tomato on the toast, put another piece of toast on the other slice of toast, lettuce, and tomato, and to top it all off, I sliced the sandwich in half for Ed. I made one for myself to.

I wiped off the sweat that had formed on my forehead. I walk up to my room to wake Ed up. I walk in and see Ed squirming in the bed. I walk faster up to him, and he is still asleep. Ed is kicking his legs back and forth till him crosses them and holds himself. '_NOT THIS AGAIN!!'_ Quickly I shake him.

"Ed… Wake up." I shake him and he opens his eyes. He sits up and holds himself tighter.

"Have to go the potty Ed?" He nodded and held up one arm to me. I pick him up and took him to the restroom. After his needs were done, I carried him to the kitchen for breakfast. It wasn't till I sat him down did I notice that his cheeks were flushed red. I place my hand on his forehead.

"Edward dear! You're burning up!" I run over to a cabinet and get out a towel and a bowl. I fill the bowl full of water and I put the towel in the bowl. I jog back over to Ed, and place the towel on his head.

"Ed, I want you to try and eat some of your breakfast, Ok. You need to keep your energy up." Ed nodded and took a 'little' bite of his sandwich. He leaned back into the chair and chewed slowly.

"I feel no good." I look at Ed and he had his hand on his stomach.

"You wanna go to the doctor Ed?"

"Nuh uh. I feel better now."

"You just said that you don't feel good. Come on. Let's go to the doctor."

"No."

"I'll stay with you the whole time. I promise." I offered my hand and he took it. I smiled and picked him up.

"Besides Ed, You need new clothes anyway."

"K." I walked over to the front door. I put on my shoes and coat. I new Ed's shoes wouldn't fit him, so I decided to carry him. I grab the key to the apartment and walk out the door. It was cold this morning. I pulled Ed closer to my chest and wrapped him inside my coat. I could hear labored breathing and coughing from the inside of my coat.

"I'm fine my butt. Ed, how long have you felt sick?" He didn't answer.

"Edward, I'm waiting." Still no answer. I open my coat to see him asleep.

"You are a pain Ed." I couldn't help but smile and I started running just in case. We finally reached the hospital. There were about 10 people waiting to be treated. I run up to the front desk to sign in.

"Hello Ma'am. What seems to be the problem?" I start to unzip my coat.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just look stupid, I need a doctor for …… my child." I couldn't bring myself to say THIS child, or they may think that I kidnapped him. I couldn't say brother either, otherwise they would ask where my parents where and if I said dead, then Ed and I could be sent to a shelter for adoption. I pulled the zipper down enough to show Ed's sweaty face. He had gotten a lot worse.

"Oh my! That looks bad. We'll get a doctor out for you when one is available."

"Yeah…. I've noticed a lot of patients. What's going on around here?"

"There is a disease that is infecting people who are elderly and the children.."

"NURSE!! ENOUGH CHATTING! BRING IN THE NEXT PATIENT!!"

"Y-YES SIR!!" The nurse sent in an elderly looking man who had a sweaty forehead and his face was flushed red. I take Ed back to the waiting room with the other waiting parents and their children. I unzip the rest of my coat and let Ed sleep in my arms.

"Yours to?" I look up to see a young woman holding a little girl in her hands. The girl was also asleep like Ed.

"Yeah… He hasn't been acting sick till this morning."

"Yeah I know. My daughter here" She looked down at the little girl and then looked back at me. "had the same thing. She was fine last night, and when I woke up, she was kicking and screaming till I woke her up. I've heard that the doctors' can't do a thing to help and the child will die within days after the inspection. They will give you this painkiller and some medication."

"They better make…… my son better. Or they will have to mess with me." I felt a tear go down my face. _'He will die if they don't do anything. Why don't they know what's wrong with these people? Ed, don't die on me or your brother.' _

"Mrs. Rose! The doctor will see your son now." I get up and look at the woman's daughter. Her face is drenched in sweat and is struggling not to yell. I follow the nurse to the back hallway door. We walk in and a doctor is sitting there with his hands on his head.

"NURSE! Get me the records of Mrs. Laurie. I need to see something."

"Yes doctor." These people sounded like the doctors off of a soap opera.

"Mrs. Rose…. Right?"

"Actually Miss Rose. I'm not married."

"And you're how old?"

"16. Why?"

"You're 16 and have a child!! He looks around 3 years old!"

"Correct. I don't see the problem in any of this. All I'm asking is for help. So here I go. Please doctor! Save my child or you will have to answer to me if he dies!" I place Ed on the examination table.

"I'll try to answer what is there to be answered Miss Rose." He walks over to Ed and pulls off Ed's shirt. There was a large purplish color on his side. _'I didn't see that this morning.'_

The doctor pushed into the bruise thing and Ed screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I yelled. I run over and knock the doctor off Ed.

"I'm trying to figure out what that is Miss Rose. Please relax and sit down." I glare and him, but I do what I was told. I watched in silence as the man started undressing Ed. OH HOW I WISHED I COULD BREAK HIS NECK WHEN HE TOOK OFF ED SHORTS!! He looked along Ed's hips and between his legs. I cleared my throat and got the doctor's attention.

"What's wrong Miss Rose?"

"Why are you unclothing my son?!"

"I am looking for evidence of abuse."

"ABUSE!! I DON'T ABUSE HIM!!"

"Not you, but the disease. You heard of it from the nurse up front. It settles in its' host and does quite damage to their body. The bruise on your son's side is from it."

"So is it a parasite?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out."

"So are you going to let him die like all the other?" This shocked him and he backed away.

"We haven't been able to fix any of our patients so far. We need some kind of rare potion. It is created by the rare flower called Bethlehem. We don't know where to get is though. Maybe that one flower can cure these patients."

"So we have a chance?"

"Not really. First off, we don't know where they grow; second, we don't have the resources for making it into a potion."

"I can do it."

"What?!"

"I can create potions. I may not look like one, but I am an alchemist that can make potions. I can create potions and poisons. I can make the flowers for them, but I need the seeds for them."

"so if we can find the seed then-"

"- Then I can make your potion."

"And this is free of charge?"

"Yes, I am doing this for my son only. I also want YOU to give my son and that one woman with the little girl some medication that can stall the disease from killing them."

"I don't know if we-"

"YOU better give us something or else you will end up without a head."

"Y-Yes ma'am. Can I also have a few samples from your son? We need to know what we are dealing with."

"Why not get something from your other patients?"

"Because your son isn't that far into the process of the disease to make itself invisible to the tests."

"Fine take what you need, but make sure you don't kill him in the process."

"I'll make sure I don't." The doctor smiled at me and I glared at him. I didn't trust him. He took blood test, salvia, skin cells, and needed something else.

"Please wake up your son and let him go the restroom for the last sample." YEP! YOU GUESSED IT!! They needed a urine sample. Oh how I hated these tests.

"Ed…. Wake up dear. Do you have to go to the restroom? Ed opened his eyes and sat up. He wrapped his arms around himself and started to shiver.

"Edward, do you have to go or not?" Ed looked up at me and held his arms out. I picked him up and held him close to my chest. His shirt and boxers were really baggy and were sliding off his little frame of a body.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"I hurt. I feel sick." He started crying in my shoulder.

"I know. Shh. Calm down. I'll fix you. I promise. First thing though. I need you to go to the restroom with me. Ok." Ed nodded and I carried him to the restroom. I got him to go for the doctors' sample. He fused about it before I promised him some ice cream after we left the hospital. I gave the doctor the sample. He smiled and I glared at him.

"I'll call you in a few days Miss Rose."

"You better hurry faster than that. I am warning you though. Don't. Waste. Time." I glared at him once more and left for some ice cream with Edward. He got chocolate flavored ice cream, while I got strawberry flavored.

"You know Edward, ice cream is actually milk. Weird how it tastes really different huh." I took another lick. I look at Ed and he had chocolate all over his face and some on his shirt. His shirt was long gone now. I grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off and what ever I could get off of his shirt.

"Taste good?"

"Uh huh." He took a giant lick and got some on his nose. I just laughed and he smiled. We finished our ice cream and headed home. He fell asleep in my arms. Lucky for me, we had found a clothes shop when we were heading to the ice cream parlor and I had gotten him some black shorts and black tank tops his size. OH and underwear. Ed was using my breasts as a pillow and hugging my arm. I brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"You better stay here Ed. Or I will be upset and so will Alphonse. I WILL save you, even if I have to die for you."

**Ria: LONGER CHAPTER!! **

**Ed: YAY!!**

**Roy: How come I'm not in any of these chapters!!**

**Ed: Because your not special enough.**

**Ria: (Hits Ed with a remote) Shut up Ed. Roy, you will be in here sometime. This is mostly and Ed story, BUT he gets most of the crap. **

**Ed: HEY!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!**

**Annoyed by you: YAY! ROY-CHAN!! THE LESS TIME IN THE CHAPTER MEANS MORE DRESS UP TIME!!**

**Roy: NOOOO! (runs out of studio being followed by annoyed by you)**

**Ed: Do I die Ria?**

**Ria: Ugh… maybe (Eyes twitch from one side of the room to the other side.)**

**Ed: I DO DON'T I!!**

**Ria: I'm not saying anything!! STOP THE SHOW!!**

**Camera man: Ria, You have the remote. Push the off button.**

**Ria; AH! WHERE IS IT!!**

**Ed: AAAAHHH! DIE RIA!! (Jumps for Ria)**

**Ria: AAAAHHH! )Panics and throws remote at TV)**

**(TV gets busted again and goes into flames.)**


	15. An Apple A Day

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Still not over the cold. Not coughing as much **

**(TV is magically fixed)**

**Ria; OK PEOPL!! RIGHT NOW I AM WRITING THIS AT 12:35 am IN THE MORNING!!**

**Ed; (yawns) Why are you writing this at this time?**

**Ria: SO I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!**

**Ed: What's wrong with you?**

**Ria; I HAD A LOT OF SUGAR!!**

**Ed; AGAIN!!**

**Ria; YEP!! ON WITH THE SHOW!! LISTEN TO 'Haunted' by evanescence IF YOU WANT TO!! SETS THE MOOD PEOPLE!! THIS IS WHAT I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS!!**

_**Chapter 15 – An Apple A Day**_

I walk Ed the rest of the way home. I really wanted to kill that doctor for earlier. I wish I had those…… what ever those flowers were called seeds. Ed was coughing a lot on the way home. Each cough made him tense up and hold my chest really tightly. I walk inside the house and the time was 3:03 pm.

"It took that long for a damn check up." I whispered the curse word so Ed wouldn't learn it at that age and use it against me. I sighed and headed for Ed's room. I place him on the bed, before continuing to put away his new clothes. I took off his shirt so it could be washed. It probably didn't survive the chocolaty ordeal.

The medication that the doctor was painkillers and cough syrup. I look back at Ed before leaving for dinner and notice him tossing and turning in his sleep. I sigh again and head back to him. I pick him up and rock him back and forth. I see tears falling from his face. I carry him down to the kitchen. I grab a glass and fill it with water. **(A/N AND if you don't notice, I say 'and' a lot.) **

"Edward dear. Wake up." He slowly opens his eyes and stares at me.

"You need to take your medicine. It will help you."

"No wanna."

"You are wetter than a river Ed. Just take it and get it over with."

"No."

"Edward."

"No."

"Edward Elric. Don't test me."

"No.WANNA!"

"EDWARD ELRIC! YOU ARE SICKER THAN A DOG! YOU NEED TO TAKE IT OR YOU WIL DI-- Er I mean…….just take it."

"NO!!" I couldn't stop myself. All I remember was my hand stinging and Ed's face in shock. I look at him and tears are pouring out of his eyes.

"Edward I-" TOO LATE!! Ed jumped out of my arms and ran to his bedroom. I get up and run after him. I get up there and the room is pitch black. I turn on the lights and he is nowhere to be seen.

"EDWARD!! PLEASE COME OUT!!" I call out to him about 5 times. I finally heard a sniffle in the back of the room. I head over to the closet. _'Since when is there a closet?'_

I open it and inside was Edward in a ball. I can clearly see the red mark on his face from my hand. He looks at me and goes further back to the corner.

"Edward…..please come here." I hold out my hand and he backs away. I give him a sad look and I scoot forward a little.

"Ed…..Please….DON'T MAKE ME BEG!" I cry out. I feel tears running down my face. AAHHHH! CRYBABY LILA ATTACKS AGAIN!! Ed gives me a confused look and scoots closer to me. He is within hugging distance and I bring him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ed. I want you to have the best. You just have to listen to me. This is really important."

"It hurt."

"What does?" I hold him away to look in his amber eyes.

"My tummy."

"Your tummy? What's wrong with it?" Before I could connect two with two it happened. YEP!! YOU GUESSED AGAIN!! He threw up on me. Have you ever met someone that if someone threw up then they would to. Well that is what I ALMOST did.

"So that's what y-you meant E-Ed. OH GOD!" MAJOR GAG! I ran Ed to the bathroom so he could throw up what was left in his little stomach. I held back his bangs as he came again.

"Poor baby….You want something to drink?" Ed's response was another gag. I rubbed his back and wiped his face. He was sweating so much that he could be dehydrated by now. After his 3rd time, it was finally over.

"Sister, it hurt."

"I know Ssh….. What hurts this time?"

"My s-side."

"Your side? LET ME SEE YOUR STOMACH!" I pull up his shirt that I had put on before I had finished putting away his clothes. The purple bruise had turned a sickening red color and blood was oozing from it. I looked at Ed with eyes full of horror. I pick him up and run for the phone. I dialed the hospital.

"Central Hospital, How may I help you?"

"GET AN AMBULANCE TO 7th STREET! APARTMENT 6! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!"

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?"

"MY SON! HE-HE HAS THIS DISEASE THAT IS LIKE ….I DON'T KNOW, BUT GET A DAMN AMBULANCE HERE NOW!!

"I'm sending one down now. Stay calm ma'am. Your son will be ok."

"HE WON'T BE IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" I had tears running down my eyes and Ed was zoning out on me. His body was going limp and his eyes were going dark.

"EDWARD!! STAY WITH ME BUB! DON'T DIE!! HELP IS COMING!!" Ed pulled himself up and hugged into my chest. I felt his arms drop and his body temperature drop. I drop the phone, letting it hang on by the wire. I cradled Ed close to me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"EDWARD!!" The door slammed open and the doctors came in. One of the men tried to release him from my grip, but I wouldn't let go. They had to carry me out to the ambulance. Inside, they got me to let go of Ed and put him on a makeshift table and put an airbag on his mouth. They were pumping air into his lungs and sticking needles in his arms. I was watching in horror as one of the doctors took off the mask and did mouth to mouth recitation. He was doing the one two shit.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ED!! IS HE OK!!" I knew the answer, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I jumped up to Edward's side and watch them work on him. There was movement that caught my attention. It wasn't Edward's limbs; it was the sore on his side. It twitched and it looked like something was pushing out. I pull the doctors back from it and watch in pure horror. The sore burst and out came this chimera looking bug thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!" One of the nurses had yelled out. I answered her question.

"A chimera."

"A WHAT?!"

"A chimera. It looks to be part insect and snake." The insect part must have been eating the inside of Ed. "The thing was eating him. It was bred and the eggs got inside the elderly and the children, because their immune system wasn't developed enough or was losing its' punch."

The chimera hissed at me. I felt more tears run down my face as I looked at Ed cold, blue, lifeless face. I slammed my hand into the chimera's face, causing its brains to squirt all over my face and Ed's. I broke down crying. One of the doctors went over to Ed's body and checked his pulse.

"M-Ma'am." His voiced cracked and I cried louder. I knew what he was going to say.

"M-Ma'am. D-Do you want to hold his body?" I get up and swipe Ed's body away from them. His body was really cold. There was still warmth in him, but there was nothing I could do.

"Ed….Ed….I'm so, so, so damn sorry. I should've, I should've never gotten you in this mess. Ed….EDWARD!!" I felt this sudden urge to kill someone. I slammed my fist into the seat and it exploded into small pieces of Styrofoam. I felt a painful hit in my head. I held Ed closer to me screaming his name now.

'_LILA!!'_

'_EDWARD!! WHERE ARE YOU!!'_

'_SAVE ME!!'_

'_HOW CAN I DO THAT!! WHY ARE YOU IN MY DREAMS AND NOW IN MY THOUGHTS!!'_

'_SAVE ME LILA!!' He disappeared again._

I open my eyes from the memory and I scream. The car stopped at the hospital now. I get up with Ed still in my arms and run inside to the doctor from before.

"MISS ROSE!!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" I grab him with one arm and throw him down. Blood was spilling out of Ed's mouth and the hole from the monster.

"YOU KNEW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!! DIDN'T YOU!!" All the patients with the dame thing looked at us now with fearful eyes. The woman from before was holding her child in the same position from before. I walk over to her and hold out Ed's body to her. She takes him without question and pulls him into a defensive hold. I go back towards the doctor from before.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM!! TO HIM!! TO EVERYONE HERE!!"

"What are you talking about." He grinned at me and I snapped. I punched him so hard that he left my hold and went into the wall.

"YOU USED HIM FOR A DAMN EXPERIMENT!! YOU USED THESE PEOPLE FOR A CHIMERA EXPERIMENT!! DIDN'T YOU!!"

"You are making a mistake Miss Rose. I am making them better."

"BETTER!! OH! YOU MEAN THE PART WHERE IT EATS THEIR INSIDE AND EATS ITS WAY OUT TO THE WORLD!! YEAH!! THAT'S REALLY MAKING THEM BETTER!! YOU SEE THIS BLOOD ON MY FACE!! WELL THERE IS YOUR EXPERIMENT!! SAMSHED IT'S LITTLE BRAINS TO PULP!! THAT IS GOING TO BE YOU NEXT YOU BASTARD!!" Everyone but the lady was getting up and heading toward the doctor.

"It's pure science people. I may be on the verge of a super human. I-" I punched him in the face.

"SUPER HUMAN!! ALL YOUV'E GOTTEN IS A DEAD CHILD IN YOUR HOSPITAL AND A PISSED OFF TEENAGER!!"

"Rose, please do settle down."

"SETTLE DOWN!! HOW CAN I WHEN I KNOW THAT ED IS DEAD!! HOW DO YOU THINK THE REST OF HIS FAMILY IS GOING TO FEEL!! HOW HIS YOUNGER BROTHER WILL FEEL!!"

"Lila, please do-"

"How do you know my name!!" I had calmed down a little because of the shock.

"Well, I was one of your experiment caretakers Lila. You know from the lab."

"YOU KILED MY SISTER!!"

"Well, no need to put it that way."

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!!" I punched him. "THAT." Punch." MAKES!" Punch. "TWO!" Punch. "KILLS FROM!" Punch. "ME!!" About another 50 punches.

"LILA! MERCY!"

"NEVER!! I WILL SHOW YOU NOTHING!! NOTHING BUT ANGER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!! TO THESE PEOPLE!! TO MY SISTER!! TO MY SON!!" I clapped my hands and an icicle spear goes through his head and comes back through his heart. Even though he was dead, I was still beating up his body. The patients pulled me away and my anger was turning to sorrow.

"Relax girl, He's dead already."

"G-Give me Edward."

"Who?"

"MY SON EDWARD!!" The woman lifted her child up to a different seat and brought me Ed's body. His body was almost completely cold. I buried my face in his chest and cried like no tomorrow. I heard labored breathing coming from the woman's daughter. I look up and she vomited on the floor.

"HANNAH! ARE YO ALRIGHT!!" The woman ran back to her daughter. I knew what was coming and I ran over to her daughter.

"NURSE OR SOMEONE!! GET HER SOME TOWELS, A NEEDLE, DISINFECTION, AND GLOVES!!"

"WHY!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!!"

"JUST DO IT!!" A man came back with the stuff and I prepared for what was to come. The woman showed me the sore that was bright red on her thigh. It burst open and I stabbed the chimera in the head with an ice spear. I clogged up the wound hole and once stabilized, I sewed up the wound. She lived, along with the other patients. Ed didn't though. Each patient thanked me and said their prays to Ed.

"Lila." I look up from Ed's body with cloudy eyes.

"What. What do you want."

"Y-You have a visitor."

"Visitor? Who?" Out of the corner of the room came a metal man.

"Roy…"

**Ria; WWAAHHHHH! I cried the whole time. I'M SUCH A CRY BABY!!**

**Ed: AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T DIE!!**

**ROY: I FINALLY CAME IN!! YESSS!**

**Ed; What is that Roy?!**

**Roy: a panda suit.**

**Annoyed by you: ROY-CHAN!!**

**Roy: GOTTA GO!! (runs from annoyed by you who is holding a rabbit suit.)**

**Ed; I'm going to bed. Night!**

**  
Ria; I'm going to cry!! (cries self to sleep.)**

**Ed: Ok, ugh….review, fav, do whatever you want. Good night. (Turns off TV)**

**(Windows close)**


	16. Cures and Poisons

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Still not over the cold. Not coughing as much **

**(Giant TV falls from the sky)**

**Random person: RUN!! IT'S GODZILLA!!**

**Random people: IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S….IT'S…**

**Random person: IT'S A GIANT FLAT SCREEN TV!!**

**Random people: OOOOOO! LET'S WATCH NO ONE LIKE ME!!**

**(Ria magically appears.)**

**Ed; HEY!!**

**(And with Ed.)**

**Ria; HELLO JAPANESE PEOPLE!!**

**Random people; WE'RE NOT ALL JAPANESE!! **

**Japanese person: JAPANESE PEOPLE RULES!**

**American person: NO WE RULE!!**

**Ria: PEOPLE!! WE ALL RULE IN OUR OWN WAY, SO SHUT UP!!**

**(The idiots who were fighting stop,)**

**Ed; Good.**

**Ria: Hey Ed.**

**Ed; Yeah?**

**Ria: You remember the last chapter where I said Lila saw a metal man?**

**Ed: Yeah.**

**Ria: Will it was a typo. I meant to say military man. I was listen to a song that had the word metal in it. Yes PEOPLE!! I DO CHANGE MY MUSIC HERE AND THERE!!**

**Ed: no need to yell.**

**Ria: I'M HYPER!! I GOT SOMEONE NEW TO REVIEW AND I CELEBRATED!! (Throws cake out to Belledonner) ENJOY!!**

**Ed: I thought you were grounded?**

**Ria: I am. I get 45 minutes on the computer now. **

**Ed: Really!!**

**Ria: NOPE!! My family was nice enough to let me keep the computer.**

**Ed: I wish I had a family that great.**

**Ria: YOU HAVE ALPHONSE!! I'LL TRADE YOU!! PLEASE!!**

**Al: BROTHER!! (Whispers to Ed while Ria daydreams.) Don't trade me with the bad person.**

**Ed: (Whispers back) She's not THAT bad.**

**Al: Trust me. She puts me in dresses and makes me dance with her.**

**Ed: How come I haven't seen you in the dress? **

**Al: It always after the show.**

**Ed: Oh…..Want to get her back?**

**Al: Uh huh. **

**(The two stop whispering.)**

**Ria: ALLYKINS!! (Glomps Al)**

**Al: BROTHER!!**

**Ed: Go to the show. RIA!! ST- OH MY GOD!! (Sees Ria kissing Al on lips.) GET OFF OF HIM!! (Punches Ria off)**

**Al: RIA!! YOU'RE DRUNK AGAIN!!**

Ria: HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU KNOW (Hic) VOO (Hic) LIKE (Hic) VIT!!

**(Windows close showing Ed pouncing on Ria and Al holding Ria down.)**

_**Chapter 16 – Cures and Poisons. **_

"Roy…." I stand up and walk over to him.

"Roy….."

"Lila….is that-" I nodded and cried into Ed's body.

"I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!! IT'S MY FAULT!! HE'S BARELY ALIVE!! HE'S DEAD BUT ALIVE!!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I MEAN, THAT HE is still warm. Which means he's not all the way dead!!" I got a bright idea. I run back over to the front desk.

"NURSE GET ME SOME TOWELS, A NEEDLE WITH THREAD, AND A MASK!!" I pulled out seeds from the common flower called Asphodel. I clapped my hands while still holding Ed and made them bloom. The nurse came back with the supplies and took me to a stretcher for the 'operation'. I take off Ed's ruined and torn shirt. I brewed the flower into the potion I needed for this. I heard footsteps from behind me.

"LILA! What are you doing!?"

"I, Roy, am going to save him. This flower can kill if not mixed just right. I have used this flower many times."

"But he's dead."

"Not quite. Look, his chest is slowly going up and down." Roy gets to eye level of Ed's chest and watched it move up and down. I grinned and stuffed my hand into Ed's wound. I felt Ed twitch, but give no living signal. I place the flower potion into the area where he was bleeding and used alchemy to speed up the healing process. I pull my hand out and seal up his wound with the needle and thread. Last thing I did was mouth to mouth recitation. His chest was full of air and I left his mouth. He slowly began to breathe normally.

"Ed…..are you ok?" I watched him for 5 minutes before he lifted his arm. I held it and placed an oxygen mask on him.

"I wish I would've known that you weren't gone from the beginning bub." I smiled and tears where falling from my face. I heard Ed whimper and I held him tighter. I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Fullmetal, are you fully ok."

"Roy, He's 3 years old now. He doesn't remember." I look back at Ed and he is taking off the mask.

"No Ed. Keep it on. You-" Next scared the shit out of me.

"No Lila, I'm not going to listen to you, after what I've been put through." Wait, did Ed just talk…..like a teenager voice?!

"A- BA- OH MY GOD!! ED ARE YOU ACTUALLY BACK!!"

"Yeah, But why am I in this body?"

"I-I don't know…..At least you're back."

"Not for long though."

"What?!"

"I mean that transmutation had a barrier that keeps me from getting out to tell you stuff important, but now I forget."

"Well, you have been in my thoughts and dreams."

"WHAT!!"

"You are screaming for me to help you and when I try, you disappear."

"AAAHHH!"

"Ed! WHAT'S WRONG!!"

"NOT AGAIN!! I DON'T HAVE MUSH TIME LEFT!! YOU NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CURE ME!! AAAHHHH!" I watch as Ed thrashes on the bed. He slams his head down and losses conciseness. I put the oxygen mask back on him.

"What was that Lila?"

"He's trying to fight it, but it keeps drawing him back. Roy I need your help. Go back to the military base and find a pro alchemist. We need to fix him."

"I don't take orders from you, but since I can't let Ed die, I guess I can do it for the heck of it." Roy walked out of the room and I heard the front doors close.

"Acting like you don't care. That just proves that you really care for the boy." I lay my head on the bed and Ed is crying again. I put my hand on his forehead. I slowly put it behind his head and I get up to carry him. I pick him up, careful not to open his wound. I carry him to the front of the hospital, where the woman with her child are waiting. She spots me and runs over to me.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Is he ok?" I nodded and smiled. I held Ed closer to me. I said my goodbyes and walked home. I carried Ed up to his bed, once we got inside the apartment. He still had the oxygen mask on. I pull it off and lay him in bed. I sit by him, waiting for him to wake.

"Edward, I need you to wake up." He didn't wake.

"For me?" That got him to open his eyes. They were cloudy and had hardly any color to them. I open my arms and he crawls into them. I hug him like he was my life.

"Edward, are you feeling any better?"

"Uh huh." His three year old voice was there. So the transmutation barrier thing had won.

"So you need anything?" I look down at him. He blushes and holds himself.

"Of course Ed. Go on." I let go of him and he jumps down. He stops at the door and offers his hand to me. I smile and get up to take it. While inside, an idea popped inside my head.

"You know Ed." He looked up at me from the toilet. "I should ask someone to teach you how big boys go. Would you like that?" He smiled and nodded. He said the most funniest thing next.

"Why won't you teach me?" I started laughing and he looked confused.

"B-Because I'm not a boy. AHAHAHA! You are such a joker."

"No joke, why won't you teach."

"HAHA! Because we girls are different than you boys."

"How?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." He smiled and I patted his head. It had become a habit that I pat his head. He finished and we walked into the living room. Simple little place. A couch, a window, and a TV. I never did like the invention of the TV. Useless shit on and nothing to watch. I just laid down on the couch, and Ed laid down on my Chest and stomach.

I FELT Ed tense up when he leaned on his wound. I saw tears forming on his eyes. I though of a song to calm him down. My mom would sing this to me when I cried or wanted to go to bed. I had two songs that I remembered from her.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

"I no baby!" I laughed at him.

"Of course you're not. You are going to be a great guy when you grow up."

"I alweady grown up!" I laugh harder and pull in into my chest. I put my mouth close to his ear.

"You have already grown up more than you know." He looks up and smiles. I smile back and pull him back into a hug. I rub his back and he sighs. Next thing I knew was that he shivered.

"Cold?"

"Uh huh." I sigh and lift him up. I carry him to my bed. I walk over to bed with him around my side. I lift up the blankets and get in. I left the lights off, because I wanted to go to bed. I pulled Ed closer to me. He settled down into a ball in front of me, while I was still able to hug him. I look at the clock and it said 8:06 pm.

"Good night Ed."

"Night sister." I patted him and he sighed. I covered us up with the blanket. Before falling asleep and gave him a peck at the cheek. I smiled when he scooted closer to me. _'Good night Ed, and sweet dreams.'_

**Ria: (Being taken to hospital.)**

**Ed: SERVE YOU RIGHT RIA!! She did a very bad ending to this chapter, didn't she!?**

**Al: Alright. I'm ending the show. BYE!!**

**Ed: BY-**

**(TV turns off before Ed could finish)**


	17. The Mind of a Child

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; (Comes back from hospital with broken arm) HELLO!! THERE IS GOING TO BE A TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Ed: What kind of twist?**

**Ria; You'll see. It is the first line after the title.**

**Ed: Ok……. **

**Ria: Yeah…… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! I NEED MORE REVEIWERS!!**

**Ed: Like they will listen.**

**Ria: I've gotten three people to review for this one story. Annoyed by you is the best one here so far. Belledonner has just come into it so I don't know yet.**

**Ed: What about the other person?**

**Ria; They only said Hm…. So that doesn't count.**

**Ed: Ok… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**(Windows close and open back you to show a TV)**

_**Chapter 17 – The Mind of a Child**_

**Edward's POV**

I'm trapped in my own mind!!

"You want to leave Edward?" It was Truth speaking to me.

"I want my body back and I want it to normal size. With normal sized organs so I don't have to piss every two hours."

"But you've been such great company for the past three days."

"I don't care! I want to go back."

"Fine, I will let you communicate to your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Whatever. If you say anything to help you, then I could pull you back to this place, or make the body say something different. The body will do its own thing and you can't control it."

"IT'S MY BODY THOUGH!!"

"Yes, but it is being control by a part of your memory. That is why you talk different. Your words that you speak will also be put into kids form. Also, your voice will be modified to fit that age of your body. Got it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me talk to someone from that side." Truth smiled at me and a blinding light appeared. Chains enveloped my limbs and took me back to my body. I open my eyes to see that I am on a bed.

'_OH EDWARD!!'_

'_Truth?!'_

'_Yep!! You can use the body's eyes and head. That's all you have control of.'_

'_So I can move my head and eyes?'_

'_That's what I just said. Have fun!'_

I look up to see Lila asleep. Sweat is forming on her forehead. I tried to speak, but it came out as my three year old voice.

"Sister." I DIDN'T SAY SISTER!! I SAID LILA!!

'_OH! I forgot to mention. If you try to say Lila, then it will be changed to sister, since that is what you had called her before.'_

'_OH GREAT!! Could have told me that sooner!'_

'_Well I'm sorry. I get distracted since I have to keep count on all the spirits passing by.'_

'_Whatever.'_

Lila stutters and opens her green eyes. There are bags under them. _'She probably was so worried about me, that she didn't get enough sleep.'_

'_That's right.'_

'_Stay out of my head Truth. Leave me alone unless I actually talk to you.'_

'_WELL FINE! BE THAT WAY!!' _I felt Truth's presence disappear.

"Ed… What's wrong?" Lila gets up and yawns. I look up and try to move my body. It listened and got up. _'I guess truth gave more freedom than he explained to me.'_

'_Your welcome.'_

'_Thanks.'_

"Ed, are you ok?" Lila then grabbed my side and looked at it. "It doesn't look infected. Did you hit it?'

"Nuh uh." STUPID LIMITED FREEDOM!!

"What's wrong then?" Honestly, I had to go to the restroom. DON'T BLAME ME!! IT IS THE UNDERSIZED ORGAN!!

"Edward, did you have a bad dream?"

"No."

"What then? I need you to tell me."

"Sister, I-" I looked away. How could you tell a 16 year old girl that you slept beside that you had to go to the restroom?

"Do you have to go pee?" I nodded. She just laughed and picked me up. Shockingly I felt content to hold on to her. She had carried me down to the restroom. There she pulled down my pants, embarrassing, and placed me on the toilet. She was looking at me and I was looking at the floor.

"Are going to go or do I have to give you some water to help." I quickly shook my head. This was so embarrassing. Worst than pissing your pants in front of a crowd.

"I'll be right back Ed, don't leave. I have to get you some medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yep, for your tummy ache."

"Ok." She smiled and left the bathroom. While she was gone, I went. She came back in with some water and the medication.

"OH ED!! YOU WENT!! THAT'S A GOOD BOY!!" She walked over and patted my head. _'SHE IS SO DEAD WHEN I TURN BACK TO NORMAL!!'_

'_Remember Ed, she thinks you still have the mind of a three year old. Just play along with it.'_

'_What did I say…'_

'_Fine, I'll leave.'_

Lila lifted me and pulled up my pants. She then lifted me to wash my hands. While I was washing them, she stuffed my face with the medicine. I TASTED LIKE CHALK!! She then shoved the water in my mouth to swallow it. I swallowed it and gagged on the water.

"I'm sorry Ed. It will help your tummy." She wiped my mouth and dried my hands. I felt sick all of a sudden.

"Sister."

"What Ed?"

"My tummy hurt." I MEANT TO SAY STOMACH!!

"Your tummy huh. Come here." She opened her arms, and my legs automatically moved towards her. She pulled me into a hug. She caresses my back. I felt relaxed and I leaned into her. I heard her laugh a little. She picked me up and rocked me back and forth like a child. Course I was in the body of a child.

"How bad does it feel?"

"No bad now." She rubbed the back of my head and took me to the couch. She lies down and put my body on top of her. I just sat there till she pulled my head to her chest and pulled my body into a laying position. She held me tighter when I settled down. OH MY GOD!! HER CHEST WAS SO SOFT!!

"Comfy Ed?"

"Uh huh." She laughed and I thanked the innocence of a child. _'I wonder what the colonel would be doing if he was in my position? Probably something really perverted.'_

Lila started to breath hard and sweat was forming on her head. I look up and she was crying.

"Sister? Are you alwight?"

"IT'S MY FAULT ED!!" She sat up and held to me tight. She was crying in my shoulder.

"What wong?"

"IT'S MY FAULT YOU'RE LIKE THIS!!" I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. She placed her nose on mine. Tears were flowing from her eyes down to the bottoms of her cheeks. She was holding back a scream.

"What wong sister?" Next thing scarred me and shocked me. She kissed my cheeks and wiped her eyes.

"You're like this because of me. I can't explain it to you, because you already know. You must be thinking, what is she talking about. It's my fault your in so much pain. I can't stand it. I would gladly take all your pain and make it ten times worse to me. I'm so sorry." She held me into another hug. She was kissing the top of my head. Oddly, it felt comforting.

"Sister. You no cause me pain."

"What do you know? I've seen worse and I've seen you nearly-……..nearly gone."

"Gone?"

"I'll explain when you're older."

"Older? I already older."

"Of course you are. I still need to find you someone to teach you like I promised."

"Teach me?"

"Yeah, remember? You wanted to know how to go like big boys do." OH MY GOD!! WHAT DID I SAY TO HER AT THIS AGE!!

"No wanna."

"You change your mind?"

"Uh huh."

"Well can you do it by yourself if I leave you?"

"YEAH!"

"I'll trust you, but if you miss then I am getting someone to teach you." I AM NOT GETTING SOMEONE TO TEACH ME!!

"No wanna teach."

"Well try when you have to go again." I just nodded to get out of it. I am going back to my mind before I have to show her. UGH!! I'M NOT DOING THAT!!

"Edward."

"Wha?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Not weally."

"Fine, go to bed then."

"No."

"Ed, don't do this to me again."

"Wha?"

"Not again."

"K. We play game."

"Really?"

"Weally."

"I choose though."

"Ok,"

"HERE WE GO!!" She started to tickle my sides. I couldn't help but laugh. She started laughing to. She rolled off the couch with me and I ended up on top. She was laughing so hard that she was coughing. I look at her and she is smiling. I touch her face and it is wet with sweat. I place my head on her stomach. She pulls me up and places my head on her chest.

"Ed, you don't leave like that again ok."

"Kay." I felt really tired and I closed my eyes. I felt her get up and walk. Next I felt the bed from before under me. I open one eye and see her undressing. I couldn't close my eye then. She took off her shirt and underneath had revealed cuts and bruises. The scar under her bra was from the punctured rib. I watched as she put on a night gown. She then proceeded to take off her pants. She looks over at me and blushes with a smile.

"Don't be a peeping tom Ed. You should know better." I felt heat rise up to my face.

"Blushing now kid? You are too funny." She walks over to the door and turns off the lights. She comes back over and swats my head playfully.

"HEY!"

"Don't be a peeping tom Ed. That was your punishment. If you were oh I don't know….15 then you probably would have been beaten senseless." I gulped at that. I've seen her mean side and boy does that hurt. She lies beside me and pulls up the blanket. Lila then pulls me to her and hugs me. I curl up into a ball for some reason. She does the same, like she was using her body as a shield. I was so close to her, that I could smell strawberries, roses, and a hint of melon on her body. She was also breathing in my scent.

"Sister."

"Yes Ed?"

"You smell of stwaberry, woses, and melon."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I like."

"Well you smell of lilac, spice, and some yellow."

"Yewwow has no smell."

"Exactly. It's a unique scent that you can't describe. It smells wonderful. You just have to imagine what it smells like." She smiles at me and I smile back. She pulls me closer and my head is straight in line of her chest. I turn my body up to face her face.

"Good night Ed."

"Night." I close my eyes and fall asleep. I felt her give me a kiss on the head before losing full conciseness.

'_Did you have fun Ed?'_

'_A little. Could I do it again?'_

'_Not for little while. It takes great energy from the body, so give it about a day to reenergize.'_

'_Ok. Thanks for letting me talk to her.'_

'_You sure did want her.'_

'_WHAT!!'_

'_I heard what you were thinking.'_

'_Well she was just so close to me.'_

'_She's right though. No need to be a peeping tom.'_

'_Shut up. You probably would've done the same thing.'_

'_You got me there. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you talk to her again.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Your welcome.'_

**Ed: So it was my point of view. That was the twist?**

**Ria: YEP!! **

**Ed: Is it going to happen again?**

**Ria; Not for a little while. It really is hard to write your point of view if you just have great ideas for you OC.**

**Ed: SHUT UP!! I'M JUST AS GREAT!!**

**Ria; Whatever. Review, fav, do whatever you want. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!! I KNOW HPW MANY OF YOU GUYS READ THIS!! YOU COULD AT LEAST PAY SOME RESPECT TO ME!!**

**Ed; No need to yell at them. That won't get them to review.**

**Ria: COME ON PEOPLE!! I'M AIMING FOR AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE OR CAKE!**

**Ed: Drama queen.**

**Ria: Alchemy freak!!**

**Ed: Crazy fangirl!!**

**Ria: GUY TRAPPED IN A THREE YEAR OLD BODY!!**

**(Show ends with Ria and Ed still arguing.)**


	18. I Hate Trains

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; I HAVE GOOD NEWS!!**

**Ed; What is it?**

**Ria: I have finally done Lila with short hair and she is my avatar. Just click on my profile name and you will see her with pigtails and what she looks like.**

**Ed: I thought she had long hair??**

**Ria: Yes, but you will understand once I put up more chapters. YOU'LL LOVE IT!! Tell me what you think of her!! She is so awesome.**

**Ed: Didn't you have a problem with a little kid on the bus about her though??**

**Ria: YES!! He took all of my drawings of her and squished his face at her chest. Next thing I knew, he was telling people that I drew a sex slave. **

**Ed: EWW!! What did you do to him!!**

**Ria: I punched him in the face.**

**Ed: REALLY!!**

**Ria: No….. I slapped him in the head and he went to the next picture.**

**Ed: Which was….?**

**Ria: It was you Ed. I drew you as a school student and he went to the next one of you. Your arm was gone in that one and you hair was down. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE KID!! HAHAHA!! HE THOUGHT YOU WERE A GIRL!! HAHAHAHA!!**

**Ed: WHAT!!**

**Ria: YEAH!! He goes 'Wow, she looks hot…..little flat chested though. How do you draw such hot girls?' I told him you were a boy and he threw the drawing out the window. I caught it in time. **

**Ed: THAT IDIOT!! WHAT IS HE!? BIE?! **

**Ria; I don't know really. He then goes to a mermaid one I drew and he shoved the paper in his shirt while I wasn't looking. When I did look, I saw a piece of the paper hanging out. Stupid 12 year old. **

**Ed: What else did you draw??**

**Ria: Nothing much really…. Just my OCs, a few mermaids, a few twins, Me and my friends as anime, a few FMA characters, and you Ed as a dog and as a cat. **

**Ed: WHAT!!**

**Ria; I get bored easily. ALRIGHT! TO THE SHOW!!**

**(Curtains close)**

**Ed: You didn't draw anything wrong about me….right? **

**Ria: I'm not that sick. OK!! I drew you in boxers and no shirt… happy!**

**Ed: Damn you.**

**Ria: Damn yourself.**

**(TV turns on for show)**

_**Chapter 18 – I Hate Trains**_

**Back to Lila's POV**

'_WHO THE HELL IS GIVING ME A MIGRAIN?!'_

'_It's me…let me in.'_

'_WHO ARE YOU!!'_

'_I'm Truth….let me in your mind.'_

'_NO!! MY MIND!! GET YOUR OWN!!'_

'_Just let me in…. I'll tell you something of Ed. Equivalent Exchange.'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_Good.' I let my walls fall down and Truth enters my mind._

'_What do you want Truth?'_

'_Did you have fun with Ed?'_

'_I wish he could go back to normal.'_

'_Well I could let him go, but he's too much fun!'_

'_Can you tell him that I'm working on a way to fix him?'_

'_Sure……. He says hurry.'_

'_Tell him that it's kind of hard when his three year old body and mind are nothing but mush and always in need for care when I'm researching.'_

'……_..He says you're no good at researching, so why not give up and tell his brother.'_

'_BECAUSE AL WILL KILL ME!!'_

'…_..He's laughing now.'_

'_Tell him whatever and I need to get up for breakfast. Children do need their brain food.'_

'……_He says, don't go.'_

'_I'll be back asleep later. Can he talk to me in real thought?'_

'_Nope. Only I can……… He still says don't go.'_

'_Tell him I said goodbye and I need to wake up his body so it can relieve itself.'_

'_Eww.'_

'_That's what I've been saying for the past 4 days each time.'_

'_He says, that's disgusting and didn't need to know that.'_

'_HAHAHAHA!! Well I have to go!! BYE ED!! SEE YA TRUTH!!'_

I open my eyes and sit up. I look down to see Ed holding my waist. I smile and pick him up. _'What a strange dream….. Truth….. I wonder if Ed heard me. (sigh) The Ed that I'm holding has been acting different. Maybe he needs to get out of the house. I KNOW!! FIELD TRIP!!'_

I smile at my idea and walk down stairs. BUT before I headed down, I put on a pink and grayish shirt with matching gloves, my hair in long pigtails, and black pants. I carry Ed down to the couch. I wait for about 5 minutes till Ed had awakened.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Ngh." He wiped his eyes and rested his head on my chest. I saw him tilt to the side and then straighten up. I giggled and wiped a piece of hair from his face. MAN!! I'M ACTING LIKE A MOTHER!!

"Sister."

"Yes Ed?"

"I- Ngh." He buried his head further in my chest and blushed. I smiled and waited for his question. I knew what it was, but he had to tell me, so he would know that he could trust. Ed scared me when he grabbed my chest really hard and he stiffened. Ed was breathing hard, while I was trying not to scream from the pain being inflicted on my poor chest. I look down at him and he breathes normally again. He looks up and he looked like a teenager for about 2 seconds before his eyes opened wide. He lets go of my chest.

"Sowie."

"It's ok. You need to get a grip on something other than my chest when you zone out or if something is hurting you." He nodded and I stared at him for his answer from before.

"Wha?"

"You were complaining about something earlier. What did you need?"

"Nuthing. Can we have breekfast?"

"Sure." That wasn't what I was expecting. I look at the clock and it said 9:00 am. It had been an hour since he last woke. So that's why. I shrugged it off and carried him to the kitchen. I placed him on his feet and started to head to the fridge. I look back and he is following me. _'He's just like a duckling. I wonder what it's like to have your own child. Course he is my son outside of the house till I can fix him.'_

I pick up some milk and pull down some cereal. I looked down at Ed and he is looking at the milk.

"You want something other than cereal?"

"Uh huh." I sighed and put the food and liquid back. I grab some eggs, bread, mayo, butter, two plates, two knifes, and a spatula. I was going to make egg sandwiches. I started cooking the eggs and Ed was standing under me. When the eggs were half cooked. I was walking all over the kitchen. Ed was getting in the way. I groan and pull him to my leg. He looks up at me confused.

"Sit on my foot and hold on to my leg. You're going for a ride." He does what I said and I was walking around with a three year old attached to my leg. I finally get done with breakfast. One of the eggs got burnt, so I got stuck eating that one. I was finished before Edward, so I decided to start washing the dishes. I was half way through washing when Ed brought me his plate. Unfortunately, he dropped it and it shattered. I run over to him and he is holding his right cheek. I move his hand to see a shard of the plate in the hole. He was crying.

"Oh Ed. Come here." I grab his hand a tow him to the restroom. I place him on the counter by the sink.

"Stay here. I'll be back to get it out." I head out and clean up the mess. I grab ointment and tweezers. I walk back in and Ed is swinging his legs back and forth. I go over to him and hold his head up, so I could get a clear view of the wound.

"Hold still. This may hurt a little." He nods and I stick the tweezers in his wound. I pull out the shard. I was struggling to keep Ed still. He was screaming and thrashing. I had no choice but to rip the rest out. He was crying and shaking. I place a band aid on his cheek and pull him into a hug. I start to rock him and hum the melody that I sang to him a few nights ago. He settled down and looked up.

"Meanie."

"Butterfingers."

"AM NOT!!" I laugh and pat his head. I carry him back to the kitchen so I could finish the dishes. I carry him up to his room. There I get a pair of black shorts, a white top, and a red coat. I head back to my room and grab some towels. He looks at them, then at me.

"Wha dat for?"

"It's time for a bath Ed." He looked shock and tried to away. I held him tight._ 'HE'S NEVER ACTEDLIKE THIS!!'_

"STOP IT ED!!"

"NO!! NO WANNA BATH!!"

"YOU HAVEN'T HAD ONE IN TWO DAYS!!"

"NO!" Next he bit me and I let go. He runs out of the room and I look at my arm. There were little teeth marks on it and a little blood. I felt furry take over me.

"EDWARD ELRIC!!" I stormed out of the room and chased him to the living room corner. He had fright in his eyes. I clap my hands and make ice hold him to the wall. I walk over there and release him. I walk him up to his bedroom and close the door. I carry him to the bed and flip him over my leg. I pull down his pants and underwear till they were to his ankles. Then the spanking began.

"EDWARD!!" (Swat) "DON'T!" (Swat) "YOU!" (Swat) "EVER!" (Swat) "BITE!" (Swat) "ME!" (Swat) "AGAIN!!" (Swat) "DO YOU HEAR ME!" (Swat, Swat, CRACK!)

I heard crying coming from him. It is chokes of it though. I felt mad at him, but sorry at the same time. He still didn't answer me though.

"Edward….I'M waiting."

"I SOWIE!! I WON'T DO WIT AGWAIN!!" He said it quickly. Only then did I take off his pajamas fully and carry him to the restroom. I filled up the tub and placed him in. He flinched when his bottom hit the tub. He was still sniffing back some tears, but still crying a little. I put water in his hair and pulled it out of his face. I didn't talk to him the whole time. He was apologizing during the whole washing and rinsing process. I lift him out and began to dry him off.

"I said sowie."

"I know."

"You still mad?"

"Of course I am, I am still thinking of your punishment. You're lucky that I already had something planned out for today."

"I thought that was my puniwshmwent!!" I tapped him on the nose.

"No… That was for biting me. The punishment is for being different."

"Diffwent?"

"Yeah, you've been so strange since this morning. What happened to the kid who was shy and didn't care what he thought. THAT child would say funny stuff. Are you really Ed?" He looked away. It was like he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't. I sigh and start to finish drying him up. I dressed him in his clothes. I put on my coat and shoes. I put Ed in boots. He didn't have a very heavy coat, so we shared mine. I lock the door to the house and start heading to the train station.

"Where we go?"

"We're going to my real house."

"Your weal house?"

"Yep! It's old and I want to get something back from it. It is in the outskirts of Risembool."

"Weally?"

"Yeah. We need to get on a train though." I carried Ed to the train station in silence. I got two tickets and boarded the train. I sat on a one of the chairs and Ed was in my lap looking out of the window. I really didn't like trains. 1) Too many people, 2) NO restrooms. _'Did Ed go before we boarded?' _, 3) Not really comfy seats, 4) It was easy to get sick on these things, and 5) EVERTIME I GET ON ONE OF THESE THINGS, IT ALWAYS ENDS UP BEING HIJACKED!!

"PEOPLE ON BOARD!! THIS TRAIN IS NOW UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE RDAND! SIT DOWN AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!!" See what I mean. Ed looks up at the door and a fat dude with a gun comes in. He stares at me and smirks. I glare at him and pull Ed closer to me. Ed turns to me and rests his head on my chest. The man comes over to our seats and looks me over. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You going to speak or just keep looking me over pig." He grins wider at me and I glare even harder. Ed stuck his tongue out at fatty.

"Well I was planning on taking your money but-"

"We don't have any. I used it for the tickets." I moved my hand behind Ed and placed the extra cash in my shirt. Fatty didn't seem to notice.

"As I was saying, I WAS going to but I have something better than that. Why don't you come with me?" He aims the gun at me, so I had no choice but to comply. I get up and hold Ed close to me. I felt Ed shiver and I cover the coat around him. I felt Ed move his hand, but stop.

"What's with the kid girl?"

"He is my son…. I know what you're thinking. Your probably thinking why would someone so you young have a child."

"What I'm thinking is what he's doing." I look at Ed and his eyes are closed. His hand is slowly moving down. I can see a blush forming. He opens his eyes and returns his hand to my neck. I felt his legs tighten around me. I sigh.

"Have to pee again?" He nodded. Fatty started laughing.

"Don't laugh at him. It's not his fault that there are no restrooms on a train, and that he hasn't gone since this morning." Fatty comes over and pulls Ed out of my hands.

"HEY! GIVE HIM BACK!!" My hands turn into fists. I clenched my teeth trying not to jump him and yank his head off.

"I don't think I will. Our leader has wanted a child for a long time. He will do."

"NO!" I jump at him, but of course, one of the other men grab my hair a yank me down. I look up and he is wearing a mask. I see fatty take Ed out of the door.

"GIVE HIM BACK!! ED!"

**Ria; YAY!! LONGER CHAPPY!!**

**Ed: Whoopee… Not much of an accomplishment. **

**Ria: Quite…. THANK YOU TO XUponTheTearsOfYesterdayX FOR REVIEWING!! I hope I spelled that right.**

**Ed: OH WOW! One new reviewer. **

**Ria; (Hits Ed with a shoe) THANK YOU!! DON'T LISTEN TO ED!! HE'S JUST MAD THAT ENVY ISN'T HERE!! **

**Envy: You want me to come in?**

**Ria: Not now. Next show ok.**

**Envy: Ok.**

**Ed: NOOOOO!!**

**(Ria claps and TV gets flung into the air and crashes.) **


	19. Robbers, Idiots, and Crybabies

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; I'm not saying much cause I know no one will care and not review.**

**Ed: Ria? **

**Ria; I'm ok Edward. Just let me be. (Starts to cry)**

**Ed: Look what you guys did! You made her cry. **

**Ria; I'm not crying. (Runs out of studio)**

**Ed: RIA!! (Goes after her.)**

**Camera man: RIA!! DON'T QUIT THE SHOW!!(Drops camera and goes after Ria.)**

_**Chapter 19 – Robbers, Idiots, and Crybabies.**_

"ED!!" The man slammed my head into the chair.

"Shut up. You're in a lot of trouble for trying to hurt my big brother."

"BIG is right."

"SHUT UP!" He slams his fist into my face. I didn't scream or move. I just lay there like an idiot waiting to die by a falling rock. I saw double. I black out.

'_Lila…. Are you ok.'_

'_Truth? I want Ed back. I want him here. Not there, but here. Here, where he belongs. Bring him back please.'_

'_Well about that. I can't.'_

'_Why not? You're Truth. The one who can do anything! Bring him back. I-I-I NEED HIM HERE!!'_

'_See, there's the problem. He's not here.'_

'_What?!'_

'_I mean, he is not here at the moment.'_

'_Well where is he? He doesn't have anywhere much to go there.'_

'_Well, put two and two together. He's been acting different and he seems more reluctant to do anything with.'_

'_Acting different…….more reluctant……OH MY!! He's been here!!'_

'_Correct. Though, he can't say much without it being misworded or taken back here. THAT is why you didn't know it was him.'_

'_So it was him in my…..'_

'_Yeah….the three year old mind you were with before got attached to you, and takes control of him time to time. That is why he followed you in the kitchen.'_

'_Is that why he bit me?'_

'_Yeah, he's probably still embarrassed about that. That was quite a spanking you gave him earlier.'_

'_Well it served him right.'_

'_Are you forgetting something?'_

'_Ugh….OH CRAP!! I HAVE TO SAVE ED!! Wait….is he still in the body?'_

'_Yeah, he wanted to talk to someone other than me for the next few days. The body doesn't seem to like being away from you though. Probably, it is struggling to get back to you. You may want to hurry and save him before something bad happens to him. Again.'_

'_Yeah….Will I be able to talk to you again?'_

'_Why? You like talking to me? To a faceless spirit?'_

'_Well, you actually listen and you seem bored so why not.'_

'_You're better company than Ed.'_

'_Good, I'm much nicer.'_

'_HEY! GO!!'_

'_RIGHT!! I FORGOT!!'_

I open my eyes to see that I am still in the same position. I probably out for a few minutes. I glare at the man and clap my hands. Ice spears appear and cut my hair out of his grip. I throw one at him and it sticks him to the wall. He wasn't dead; I just 'stuck' him to the wall. I brush my hair out of the way. My hair was now little pigtails. I still had red at the bottom of it though.

"SEE YA!" I run through about 6 doors before catching up with fatty. He turns to have his gun to Edward's head. I drop my spears and put my hands in the air.

"Girl isn't so tough without her little icicles. Now, are you going to listen to me now.?"

"Not without a fight." I clap my hands and spears go out through the floor. It knocks Ed out of fatty's hands and gun. Ed falls down and lands on his butt. I run for him, but fatty's gun went off. At that moment, It felt as if the world had stopped. I took to long, and then everything began to work again. I was Lila Rose, I had a sister, I had friends who cared, I was in the air, and I was rescuing my best friend.

I fell to the floor by Ed. His body was stiff. I see blood form around my head. I look back up and see him blush. I look down from where I am laying and see that my shirt has flung up. Fatty is distracted to. _'Boys….Why does this happen to ME!?'_

I clap my hands and the floor turns into a spring and launches the fatty out of the train. I get up and pull down my shirt. I pull my hair back and my head is bleeding. _'The bullet must have scratched my head. It'll heal up by itself.' _

I head over to Ed and pick him up. He groans and crosses his legs. I laugh a little, but continue to walk to the front of the train. I open the last door and inside is someone that I did not expect.

"David?" The boy turns and looks at me.

"Lila?! I that you?!" He comes closer to me. I gain composure and stand still. He comes up to me and grabs my face. He looks me over.

"IT IS YOU!!" He pulls me into a hug. Ed is in the middle of us and struggling to get out.

"David? Why…..Why are you.."

"A hijacker, yeah about that…. I kinda ran out of money again and I needed a ride." I removed his hand from my head and saw the blood. He eyes were filled with shock.

"DID HE S-SHOT YOU!!"

"Well, he scraped me with the bullet. I'm fine." I smiled and felt something uncomfortable. David looked down at my legs and smiled.

"Seems like your head isn't the only thing bleeding."

"Shut up. Not my fault."

"SO! My little friend is finally a big girl now!"

"I said shut up." I felt a blush creep over my head. I look down at Ed who is trying to look where David was looking. I squeezed his gut and he sat back up.

"So, how long has it been Lila?"

"10 years. Ugh…. Do you know how much longer before we get to Risembool?"

"Well about 2 more hours…Why?" When he said 2 hours, Ed had groan and crushed his legs together.

"Sorry Ed… You're stuck." David was looking at Ed now. Ed was looking at me.

"SISTER!! I WEALLY NEED TO!!" He started to bounce in my arms. I swat him on the head to stop him.

"Doing that will make it worse Ed, besides. How do you think I feel?!"

"Lila, Is this your little brother?" Ed groaned and I looked back at David.

"Well, yes and no. I'll explain later. Right now, this person needs a restroom. I told you to go before we left."

"I didn't have to go before!!"

"Try and hold it. David, I hope you know haw to drive a train."

"OF COURSE I DO!! I wouldn't of gotten on if I didn't." I rolled my eyes and settled into a chair. I look behind me and see the conductor. He is tied up.

"I'm sorry sir. Please do forgive me and my friend. You'll be fine." I sigh and turn back to watching Ed cross and uncross his legs. I got bored soon and started playing with his hair. He seemed to forget about his bladder and fell asleep.

"He sure can sleep through anything."

"You should see him once we're at my apartment. Nothing wakes him except me in his ear, food, or a nightmare, WHICH normally ends up with a messy bed for me to clean up."

"Ah kids, gotta love them."

"Yeah….Kid"

"RISEMBOOL IN SIGHT!!" That scared me, which scared Ed, Which ended in Ed going in his pants.

"Oh nice Ed, thanks for the present." Ed hid behind his bangs and started to play with his fingers. I lifted him up, so it didn't leak through and get me.

"At least you tried holding it in man." I look up to see David smiling at Ed. "Besides, maybe it made her smell better." I didn't take it then. I punched him in the face. I lift Ed up and lucky me. It started leaking through. I could see him trying not to cry. I just smile and take him to the back of the room. I set him down on his feet. _'I won't tell him that I know it's him so he's not that embarrassed. Truth, can you hear me?'_

'_Yep!'_

'_Don't tell Ed that I know, ok.'_

'_Sure thing!! SEE YA!'_

'_Ok.' _

I come back from la la land. I see Ed looking at the puddle under him. I look back from where we were and there is trail that leads over here. I pat Ed and sigh.

"It's ok Ed. Accidents happen." I ruffled his hair and smile. He doesn't smile back. He just frowns and tears fall from his eyes.

"OH DAVID!"

"Y-Yes?"

"You scared him…You're the one who made him go, so…."

"S-So W-What?" He was backing away from me.

"YOU can change his pants."

"W-WHY DON'T YOU!! Y-YOU HAVE BEEN DOING IT FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!!"

"Because I have to fix a little problem of mine once we get off, Ed is not a two year old, he is three and you don't have to change a diaper or something like that."

"N-NO WAY!! YO DO IT!!" I get up and glare at David. He groans and walks over to Ed. There he picks Ed up and holds him away from his face.

"Do I really have to?" I could tell that he had no clue what to do.

"FINE! I'll do it. You really need to get some parenting skills David." David sighs in relief and hands me Ed. I cradle him, after I covered him in my jacket. The train stops and I run to my house. David is right behind me. After about 10 minutes of nonstop running, we finally reach my house. I open the door with a key that I found under a rock.

"Well, this is my dust bowl of a home."

**Ed: Ria, are you ok?**

**Ria: AHH! I HATE THIS NICKNAME!! **

**Ed: Well what do you want us to call you then?**

**Ria; By my real name. **

**Ed: And that would be..?**

**Ria: OK PEOPLE!! This is my real name… Only saying it once….It's Kaila.**

**Ed: How do you pronounce it?**

**Ria: (Sigh) It's like Kayla except it is spelled with an i instead of a y.**

**Ed: So It's Kayla?**

**Kaila: Except with an i.**

**Ed: Yeah, keep it Ria**

**Ria: FINE!! I WILL!! (Runs out of studio.)**

**Ed: (Sigh) Thank you for the reviews and please tell Ria to suck it up. (Gets hit with pan) OOWW! WHO THREW THAT!!**

**Ed: Why I did.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU!!**

**Ed: I'm Ed, Ed.**

**Ed: ENVY!! STOP IT!!**

**Envy: EDDYKINS!! (Glomps Ed)**

**Ed: NOOOO!! (gets dragged of stage by Envy)**

**Roy: HELEP!! (Gets dragged by Annoyed by you.)**

**David: AAAHHHH!! (Gets thrown across stage by Lila) FORGIVE ME!!**

**Lila: DIE!! (Kicks David across the rest of the stage.**

**Den: BARK! BARK!! (Drags Ria across stage while trying to get rubber ball. Ria is tied by the foot to Den's body)**

**Ria: No comment. **

**Camera man: NO DEN!! BAD DOG!! AAHHH! (Camera get destroyed by Den and Ria and TV turns off)**

**Watcher: STUPID TV BROKE AGAIN!! (Hits TV and it explodes.) AAHHH! MY TV!!**


	20. The House of The Forgotten

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; OK PEOPLE!! I'm happy again. I may not be writing a chapter this week. I may be going over to my friends house. **

**Ed: Lucky you. I'll be stuck the whole day with (Gulp) Envy. (Lighting flashes in background.)**

**Envy: Why are you so dad Ed? **

**Ria; I wonder why….. ENVY! **

**Envy: What?!**

**Ria: Whatever, well I heard an awesome song today!! It is called Boom Boom Boom , by Venga boys. Yes I said it in the last few chapters back, but I found it again and it brought my spirits up.**

**Envy: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM LETS SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER!!**

**(Everyone backs away except Ria) **

**Ria; You singing along Envy?**

**Envy: YEP!! (Starts singing again.)**

**Ria; Weird….. Here we go! (Changes song to Malchik Gay, Russian version.) Well here is a song that is a little better without us understanding it. I've heard it in English, and let's just say………yeah.**

**Ed: Ria.**

**Ria: (Does dramatic pose) YES MY DEAR ED!!**

**Ed: Stop that….. Ok, you listen to strange music.**

**Ria; (Shrugs) Anything that peeks my interest. There are two more songs that I like. There is Shake It by metro station and Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki. **

**Ed: OK….(Backs away further) Lets go to the show.**

**Ria; MAES!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'LL KILL YOU ENVY!! (Attacks Envy)**

**Envy: AAHHHH! WHAT DID I DO!!**

**(Show starts)**

_**Chapter 20 – The House of The Forgotten**_

"Dwust Bwowl?"

"Yes Ed. Dust bowl. I haven't been here since I was 9. David moved away when I was 6. Why am I talking to you like you're an adult? I swear, I say the weirdest things." I walk over to the light switch. I turn on the lights to see the furniture covered in cloths to keep dust off.

"Oh dad, you really don't have a clue what to do." Ed looks up at me. I walked over to a chair and pull off the cloth. There on the chair was a picture of my family. It was smashed and it had blood on the edges of it. I pick it up and sit on the chair with Ed. Ed looks at it and points to me.

"Who dat?"

"That's me Ed. When I was 7." I had short black hair and a cookie in my mouth. I was giving the camera a thumbs up. Ed pointed to each person. My mother had long black hair with crystal blue eyes. She was eating watermelon in the picture and smiling. My dad had shaggy brown hair and a short beard. His eyes were a dark green. My mom's bright color of her eyes blended with my dad's color, which gave me bright green eyes. The last person Ed pointed to made me stop.

"Sister, please tell me who dat is."

"That is Miya Ed. She is my little sister. She is not…..not with us at the moment." In the picture, she was holding an ice cream cone with chocolate in it. She was smiling and had chocolate all over her face. I put my hand to her face and traced her facial lines. Ed reached up and touched my face. I look down at him and a tear fell on his face. I wipe it off of him and get up. I carry him to my old room. Inside, it was the same thing as out in the living room. My bed and furniture was covered in cloth. I go over to the dresser and pull out some of my sisters' underwear and a pair of shorts. Me and Miya had to share a bed since we weren't the richest family in the world. Ed looks at the clothes, then at me.

"I'm sorry Ed. That is all there is. It's the smallest thing I have." He groans and I laugh. "Would you like to wear a skirt?" He shakes his head left to right fast. I laugh harder and sit on the bed. I pull off my coat from his waist. I take off the rest of his lower clothes and switch them with my sister's clothes. If I tried alchemy on Ed's stained clothes, then it wouldn't do anything. I was to stupid to fix them when it did happen and then maybe they would of survived. The shorts were to big for him. Edward kept on yanking them up and they would just fall down. I got up and headed to the kitchen. Ed was following me and holding up the clothes.

"Hey Lila."

"Yeah David."

"We haven't seen each other in so long."

"I guess so. What? Do you have something to say?"

"Well, ugh…um….yes. I was going to tell you something before I moved and never got the chance to."

"Well, what is it?"

"Um…..well…..ugh, I….Ugh……I kinda….um"

"WOULD YOU SPIT IT OUT!!"

"I like you! THERE! I said it!"

"I like you to David. Is that all? You know good da- er darn well why we can't."

"But why not!? I mean, that was years ago. Oh please Lila. I'll be good to you, I'll message you, I'll do your house chores, I'll even-"

"ENOUGH! I said no. We'll talk about this later when the K-I-D goes to B-E-D."

"Fine." David went into the living room and started reading a book. I sighed and picked up Ed, who looked quite pale. I take him to the kitchen and set him on a counter.

"Ed, are you ok? You look pale." I put my hand to his forehead. I had to keep acting like I didn't know about him actually being here. I even tried to ignore the fact that he KNEW what we were talking about.

"Sister….are..you gonna sweep with Divid?"

"It's David dear, and yes. I have to explain to him why he can't 'like' me. You will have to sleep in your own bed. Besides, big boys need to sleep by themselves."

"Bwut David is big boy. Why does he get to sweep with you?"

"Because adults can sleep together when they are older."

"Why." He was trying to get something out of me. I knew it and he was trying to play innocent.

"Well, we do it to show each other affection or in simpler terms, we do it to comfort each other. Like when I rub your back when you're upset." Ed nodded and I thought I had won, till he brought up the next stupid and most embarrassing question of the day.

"You gonna have fun townight with David?" I felt my world shatter at that.

"NO! Of course not Ed! We are just going to bed and sleep." I look at the clock and it said 6:00pm. Just three more hours till Ed had to go to bed.

"Well what are you gonna do thwen?"

"I am going to start dinner. YOU are going to sit with David till it's finished." I pick Ed back up and carry him to David. I Drop Ed on his lap and head back to the kitchen. I heard David laugh nervously. I start to take out the food I had brought out of my pockets. Just some seeds of vegetables and a few spices. I used alchemy to make the plants bloom. I start to make some salad and fried tomatoes.

"SISTER!!"

"WHAT ED?!"

"CWOME HERE!!"

"HOLD ON!!"

"HURRWY!" I stop what I was doing and head over to Ed and David. There on David's lap was Ed with a spider in his hand. Ed was staring at it.

"Nice spider."

"GET WET OFF!!" I sigh and flick it off of his hand. I pat his head and gather the boys up for dinner. We had a great dinner, till Ed threw his fork at David, which just so happened to hit David where it hurt boys a lot. I swat Ed in the head before helping David off the floor.

"Don't do that Ed. It hurts boys when you do that."

"DAVID MAKE FUNNY NOISE!!" Ed was laughing and clapping his hands. I swat him again and I couldn't help but laugh to. David DID try to speak, but it came out as a squeak.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!" He voice cracked and he blushed.

"SO! My little friend is becoming a big boy now huh?!" He blushed harder and glared at me. I just laughed and picked Ed up. I take him to my room and put him in a gown. He took it off as soon as I got it on him.

"Ed, that's all we have. I'll buy you something new tomorrow. Just keep it on and sleep."

"No. Hate sissy clothes." I laugh and pull the covers close to his chin. I stop before I finished.

"Ed, do you have to go pee before I put you to bed?" He thought for a moment. Good actor, I'll give him that. He then nodded and got up. He lifted his arms and I picked him up. I carried him to the hallway where the bathroom was. We ran into David before I got Ed inside.

"Hey Lila. What are you doing?"

"Ed needs to go pee……Wait, could you take him. Last time he said that he could go by himself, but I want him to get a lesson before I fully trust him."

"Sure, I can do that."

"NO!! Sister…..PWEASE DON'T MAKE HIM TWECH ME!!"

"Ed, I want you to go by yourself every now and then, so just bare on lesson and take it like a man." I hand Ed over to David and he had a hold of my shirt.

"No Edward. Let go."

"NO WANNA GO!!" He started pulling himself to me.

"Edward stop!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO WIT HIM!!" I felt a rip and…..off went my shirt. I stood there looking at my pieces of shirt in Ed's hands. Then I look at myself to see my bra showing. I run out of the room to my bed. I throw on my nightgown over my clothes. I take off my day clothes while wearing the gown of course. I heard a toilet flush and footsteps. I look at the doorway. There I see David and Ed. Ed comes running to me and hugs my leg.

"I sowwie. I went."

"Yeah, after he kicked me out." I look at David and he is smiling.

"Did he make a mess?"

"I don't know if he actually went like we want him to."

"Whatever. Ed, go to bed and don't wake me up till morning. If you have to go in the middle of the night, then come get David."

"WHAT!! WHY ME!!"

"Because you are stupid."

"STUPID!! THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME-"

"SHUT UP!!" I felt Ed tense and start to shake. I pick him up and hug him.

"Ssh, what's wrong Ed."

"I felt cowd. Can I sweep with you? Pwease?" David frowns and I smile.

"Why yes you can Ed. David, I guess you're sleeping with Ed to."

"WHAT!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET SOMEONE ELSE TO COVER FOR YOU!!"

"Because Ed is cold, I don't want him to get sick, and you are to big for my bed in MY room." I carry Ed to the bed and lay down. Ed curls into a ball and cuddles close to me. I pull the covers over us. David mumbles and climbs in to the left of me. Ed is to my right, and I am in the middle. I turn to the edge of the bed and David cuddles next to me. He places his mouth by my ear.

"No David. Not now, not ever."

"But."

"No." He flips to his other side and faces away from me. I pull Ed close to me and he is asleep. I could have sworn that I saw a grin on his face. I shrug and hug him tight to me. I take in the scent of him.

"Night Ed, David."

"Whatever." I giggle and close my eyes.

**Ria; (Dances to Numb by Linkin Park.)**

**Ed; OK!! I GIVE UP!1 QUIT THE SHOW!!**

**Ria: BYE!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**Ed: Yeah. (Starts dancing to Numb.)**


	21. Happy late Mother's Day

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; HEY!! I'M BACK IF YOU HADN'T NOTICE!! **

**Ed: Yeah…. Did you have fun?**

**Ria: UH HUH!! (Smiles)**

**Ed: What did you do?**

**Ria: Well me and my friend ate, we went to my school and rolled down a hill, went to a library and I checked out a book on how to draw dragons, and we told funny stories.**

**Ed: You rolled down a hill?**

**Ria; YEP!! We went down it about 10 times and we sounded like drunken people. I fell down when I tried to stand.**

**Ed; You're weird. **

**Ria: Well, how was your day?**

**Ed: It was boring as ever. **

**Ria: (Looks left to right.) Where's Roy and Annoyed by you?**

**Ed; Annoyed by you is trying to get Roy to wear a suit.**

**Ria: Poor Roy. **

**(Roy comes out in boxers.) **

**Annoyed by you: ROY-CHAN!! COME BACK!!**

**Roy: NOOOOO!! (runs out of studio)**

**XUponTheTearsOfYesterdayX: What did I miss? **

**Ria; Nothing…..Just watch the show.**

**(Ed and Ria clap hands and TV appears.)**

_**Chapter 21 - Happy Late Mother's Day**_

'_Lila. You really disappoint me.' I look up to see experiment man. He has a needle and gloves on._

'_Yooouuu ggoooonnnnnnaaaaaaa uuuurtttt mwah agaaaainnnnn? HAHAHA!!" I'm drugged up. The man sticks the needle in me and injects more of the drug. _

'_Let's play a game Lila.'_

'_OOOOSS KAAYYYY!!'_

'_What color is the grass?'_

'_BLUEEEE!!'_

'_What's the color of the sky?'_

'_GREEEEN!'_

'_What is your favorite color?'_

'_CLEAR!!' The lab man was getting tired. I wasn't giving in to the drug just yet. Lab man gets up and walks out of my cell, locking the door. I was not trusted now. I had killed about 5 of the best scientists here. I had my arms in chains and legs hooked to the floor. I was smiling and laughing like a maniac._

'_YOU'LL NEVER KEEP MWAH HERE FOREVUR!!' I started thrashing like crazy. I guard came in with a shaggy brown dog. It was still a puppy. I look at it, and then the man threw it at the wall. _

'_It's a birthday present…..from outside the lab.' His voice was full of censer and he walked over to me. He unhooked my hands. His hand caressed my face. I pulled away. He sighed and left me. I glare at the door._

'_Come here puppy.' I cooed. It slowly came over to me. Its' tail was in between its legs._

'_I won't hurt you.' I lifted it up to my face. I kissed its nose and it wagged its tail a little._

I open my eyes. The nightmares had started coming back. I look behind me to see David sound asleep. I shifted to get up. I look at the clock. The time was 4:00 am. I yawned and picked up the still sleeping Ed. He looked different though. I shrugged it off and headed to the restroom. I went to the restroom. While I was washing my hands, I had looked at Ed and he was taller. His face didn't look like a three year old. He looked like a six year old.

"The transmutation must be wearing off. Nothing is ever perfect." I mumbled. Picking up Ed, I headed back to the bedroom. I brought Ed, because I thought he would be awake and have to go too. I lay in front of David and placed Ed in front of me. I stroked his head. I gave him a peck on the top of his head and laid back down. I remember closing my eyes and that was all.

"Lila, wake up."

"Noooooo… Lemme sleep!"

"Come on, wake up. It's 12:00!"

"BITE ME!"

"Fine!" I felt something bite my arm and I shot up. I glare at David.

"Like old times!!"

"I WANTED TO SLEEP!!"

"Well how can you sleep when it's mother's day?"

"Mother's Day was on my birthday stupid." **(A/N I had no clue when mother's day was until I looked it up. Lucky guess I think.)**

"Yes, but I wasn't there so…. HAPPY LATE MOTHER'S DAY!!"

"Whatever." I lay back down and close my eyes. I felt a body jump on me. I look up to see Ed smiling.

"WAKE UP LILA!!" _'Yep, his body had grown. Maybe he will have his old body back in a little bit.'_

"The kid has gone through a growths spurt."

"It's not a growth spurt David. Let me tell you something. You have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"I promise my life."

"Well……Ed used to be 15, but a transmutation had changed him to a three year old. I bet it is wearing off now."

"Really…..So is he your new boyfriend."

"No David. I don't want anyone. I rather be single the rest of my life."

"OH COME ON LILA!! I can understand the…….thing from last night, BUT you can still have a boyfriend!! WHY WON'T YOU-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST BOYS OR MEN ANYMORE!! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"BUT LILA!! I'M NOT THEM!! I'M DIFFERENT!!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I flop back on the bed and yank Ed by me. He squeaks and cuddles close to me. I pull the pillow over my head.

"YOU TRUST THE KID!! HE'S A BOY!!"

"HE'S KNOWS WHEN TO QUIT!! HE ALREADY HAS SOMEONE THOUGH!! I DON'T CARE!!" My words were muffled by the pillow.

"HE'S STILL 15 AT HEART!!"

"YES! BUT I HAVE DIFFERENT FEELINGS FOR HIM!!"

"OH! SO YOU DO LOVE HIM!! I KNEW YOU DID HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!"

"I LOVE HIM LIKE A SON!! NOTHING MORE!! I….I….He's like a son to me….I can't let him die or get hurt."

"FINE! I see what you're saying. I shall leave you to your mother duties. Good bye. I'm leaving. This is why I was too afraid to ask you when we were little." I hear David leave through the front door. Ed was tense from when I said that he was like a son to me. It was true though. I ALWAYS tell the truth. Greatest downfall.

"Ed……Don't ever tell me to stop thinking you as a son. It's…It's….It's true that…..I want…..my own…….but….." I couldn't finish my sentence. I pulled Ed closer to me and cried in his hair. I was used to being yelled at, but not by my friends.

"Lila….why do you think of me like a son?"

"Because, I want to. Ever since…..an accident, I have always felt so much guilt. I can't stand it. Why doesn't anyone understand that I can't carry the entire burden? Is it ok if I still can think of you as a son, till you get tired of it."

"If it makes you stop crying, then yes."

"Thanks." I hug him and kiss his head. I pull his face to mine under the pillow. His eyes were full of worry.

"Ed, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would give my heart, body, soul, or all three if it meant to keep you from dying." I felt tears stream down my eyes. Ed wiped them off. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I wouldn't tell him that I knew his secret till he was back to normal.

"Happy late Mother's Day Lila." I pulled away from him and smiled. I get out of bed. I lift Ed up and head to the kitchen.

"I see that David was to lazy to make you breakfast."

"Yeah. Eats and goes."

"Well that's what he does. He gets what he needs and leaves so the people he stays with doesn't get in trouble to."

"What does he do?"

"Well he robs stores, he hijacks, and he makes gangs. He is a bad person, but he has his great times. He can be someone that will help the needy. Like his father."

"He is a bad person to the public." I laugh and put him a chair.

"HE may be bad to the public, BUT HE does help out the needy. OH! Ed, you sure do look SO MUCH BIGGER!"

"You're calling me short, aren't you."

"MAYBEE!" Ed was frowning and I was laughing.

"I'm kidding! HAHAHA! You just make me so happy!" Ed crosses his arms. I laugh harder till I was on the floor. He started laughing to. I made pancakes and sausages. Ed had orange juice, while I had chocolate milk.

"MAN! I HATE MILK!! I WONDER WHY I LIKE THIS CHOCOLATE MILK!!" Ed looked at it curiously.

"Want some Ed."

"EWW!"

"Just take one insy, ittty, , bitty sip. Please?" He inched forward. I gave him the glass and he tipped it.

"Well, what do you think?" He handed me back the glass and it was about three fourths full. I look at Ed and he has a chocolate moustache.

"It don't taste like milk."

"See, that's what I mean. The chocolate gets rid of the nasty taste."

"Oh….Gimme." Ed reached for more of the chocolate milk.

"Get your own."

"Please…." Ed gave me the puppy eyes. I took a sip of the 'now' good milk. I pass the rest to him. He took little sips till he spat out some.

"What's wrong?"

"Taste nasty again." He showed the glass to me. The chocolate mix had settled to the bottom. I grab a spoon and swirl it up. I hand Ed the glass back. He chugs the rest down.

"Better than the regular nasty stuff?"

"Yeah." I smile and clean up the table. I hear Ed get up and walk to the restroom. I finished the dishes when I heard Ed run back in. He was crying.

"What's wrong Ed?" Ed ran up and jumped into my arms when I squatted down. He held my neck tight and was crying in my shoulder.

"Ssh…Relax. It's ok Edward. Ssh. Tell me what's wrong." I was rocking him back and forth. His crying became sniffs. I pulled away from him and wiped his face. His eyes were a puffy red color. Not to red or to white for crying.

"Ed, tell me what happened." He nodded and went back into a hug.

"T-THERE WAS A-A M-M-MAN AND H-H-HE T-TRIED TO GET IN T-TH-THROUGH THE BATHROOM W-WI-WINDOW!!" There was a knock on the door then. I get up and pick Ed up to. I cautiously walked to the door. I open the door and there is a man with two girls behind him.

"AAAHHH! IT'S THAT MAN!!" Ed screamed into my shirt. I glare at the man before rubbing Ed's back.

"DAD!! YOU WERE SPYING AGAIN!!" I saw one of the girls with black hair with red tips like mine and have tannish skin.

"Relax sis. I'm sure he's not bisexual." The other girl had the same voice. She had hair purple with orange tips. She had paler skin.

"Girls, I was not 'spying', I was seeing if anyone was home, and it just so happened to be the window where the boy was doing his business." The man with brown hair shrugged. I glare at him again.

"It's called a front door sir. What do you want and why were you spying on my son?!"

"It wasn't spying and I just wanted to welcome you to Risembool."

"Well, we don't need welcomes or welcome back. I've lived here before when I was little, so just leave us alone, or try and use the front door AND knock next time."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm William and these are my daughters, Apolla and Artemis. Apolla is the one in the blue shirt and yellow jeans with the purple hair and orange tips. Artemis is the one in the yellow shirt and blue jeans with the black hair and red tips. It's not their real hair color. Apolla had changed her hair color and Artemis put red tips on hers. They used to have black hair. Both are twins, but since they wan to be different, they decided to switch styles. The only thing that are the same is their eye color." I look at their eyes and they are an orange yellow color.

William then looked at Ed. I look down to see Ed peeking one eye out.

"So what did you see while my son was in the restroom."

"YOUR SON!!" All three had yelled. "BUT HE LOOKS SIX YEARS OLD!!"

"(sigh) Yes he is six, but I am sixteen. I don't see a problem in that."

Artemis grinned and spoke up.

"What, did you get raped or something like that."

"Shut up Artemis. You shouldn't butt in with people's stuff." Apolla was saying this with no emotion.

"No way sis. She seems interesting."

"Leave her alone."

"Nope."

"I said leave her alone." Apolla now had anger in her voice.

"I CAN do whatever I like!" Artemis skipped over to me and started poking my forehead.

"I'm going home kids. Do whatever you want, JUST don't kill the girl." William walked off. _'SOME PARENT!!'_

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

"NO!! MAKE ME APOLLA!!"

"YOU NEED TO LEARN SELF-RESPECT!!"

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO GET OUT IN THE SUN!!"

"WHAT!! AT LEAST I DON'T COOK MYSELF IN THE SUN!!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT GOTH!!"

"WHAT'S THAT, YOU PREP!!"

"COME ON YOU TRAMP!!"

"GO DROWN YOURSELF!!"

"GO KILL YOURSELF!!"

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"

"I'M NOT SUICIDAL!!"

"I'M NOT EMO!!"

"GO DIE LIKE MOM!!" Apolla stiffened, and then she looked at the ground.

"You know why mom died Artemis."

"I'm sorry that I said that."

"YOU KNOW WHY DHE DIED!!" This was getting interesting. I sat down with Ed in my lap.

"YES I KNOW!! STOP GIVING ME GUILT!!" Both of the sisters were crying now. Apolla clapped her hands and pointed them to Artemis. Artemis suddenly fell down.

"DON'T NUMB MY LEGS APOLLA!! I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!" I bent down to Ed's ear.

"I bet Apolla wins."

"Same here." We whispered so the two couldn't hear.

**Ria; WEEEE! LONG CHAPTER!!**

**Ed: I'm going, bye. (Leaves with everyone except for Ria and the camera.)**

**Ria; FINE! LEAVE ME!! Yes Ed did drink milk, but it had lots of chocolate in it. What to do now? (Starts tap dancing) **

**Manager: Time to go Ria.**

**Ria; OK! Give me a minute to…. NO! WAIT A MINUTE!! AAAHHHHH! (Gets squashed by title board.)**

**(TV gets destroyed by title screen the nearly killed Ria)**


	22. I Hate Everthing About You

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!!!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; Nothing for today.**

**Annoyed by you: AWW! BUT…BUT**

**Ria; I've got nothing. OK! Music for the mood. You can either listen to A) Next Contestant by Nickleback, B) Dark Wings by Within Temptation, or C) Whatever you listen to. I'm just giving ideas. **

**(Screen lands on Annoyed by you and Ria)**

_**Chapter 22 – I Hate Everything About You**_

"YOU KNOW WHY SHE DIED!!!" Apolla was still holding her palms toward her sister Artemis.

"OF COURSE I DO!! LET ME UP!!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME MADDER!!"

"WELL YOU GOT ME MAD FIRST!!!"

"WELL THEN CALM DOWN!!!!" I could have sworn that I could see flames in Apolla's eyes. I scooted back a little into the house. I watched Artemis calm down slowly, as did Apolla.

"There, now let me up."

"I don't think so."

"I can make you feel sorry for me."

"I don't care." Artemis grinned then close her eyes. Apolla clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her hands were going into fists. She dropped down to the ground crying. I sat there like an idiot trying to figure out what was going on. Artemis stood up looking sad.

"I hate y-you Artemis!"

"I hate you more." I stood up and went to Apolla. I helped her up.

"Why are you crying anyway?"

"My si-sister Artemis c-can control people's emotions. She has like a transmutation circle or something in her brain. I c-can control the nerves. I can make the person go in pain or go numb."

"That is just weird."

"Apolla, go home where you belong."

"It's your fault mom died."

"NO IT WASN'T!!!"

"YES IT WAS!!!"

"NO IT WASN'T YOU TRAMP!!"

"YES IT WAS YOU UNDERMINE!!!" **(A/N is that even a word????)**

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!" Both fell sown on their butts. I picked Ed up and sat in between them.

"NOW! What happened to your mom that made you fight?" Artemis got up and walked over to a tree. I looked to Apolla for an answer.

"Our mom died when we were born. Twin births are rare and it was too much. She got sick a few weeks before we were born. I was first born and then came Artemis. Mom died right after my sister was delivered."

"Well I don't see how your sister killed your mom."

"She could make the people's emotions change then. She was mad which made or mom mad and she thrashed around till she grew too tired to even heal."

"Oh…..Sorry I asked."

"Well you told us you had a son, so this is my repayment." Apolla smiled and I smiled back. Ed was still hiding his face.

"This is Edward. I'm Lila."

"Nice to meet you. Hello Edward. Will you let me see your face instead of your eye?" Ed held tighter.

"Come on Ed. Be nice." I patted Ed and he looked at Apolla. Apolla was smiling. She held her arms out. Ed just looked at her. I nudged him to go. He slowly let go and wobbled over to Apolla. She pulled him into a hug. Apolla started to rock a little.

"He's so cute. Does he take after his father?"

"Well….yes and no. You see. I adopted him. I know that his brother is with my friend and my little sister. My sister has her own child."

"What are their names? Maybe I have heard of them."

"Well my friend is named Sapphire, My sister is Miya, her daughter is Isabella, and Ed's little brother is named Alphonse."

"Alphonse and Edward….. They sound like Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric."

"You know about them?"

"Me and my sister were going to try out for the military. Father says that it is a bad idea."

"Good for you. Follow your dreams."

"Yeah… My sister may not act like it, but she really care about other people. Though…..Sometimes she can't control her emotions and they spread to other people and can sometimes cause deaths." Apolla smiled sadly and rocked slower. Ed was getting droopy eyes. I laugh and pick him up.

"Tired Ed?"

"A little."

"Want to go to bed?"

"Will you be there?"

"You're big enough."

"So, Ed sleeps with you Lila?"

"When he gets a nightmare Apolla. Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks. COME ON ARTEMIS!! WE CAN GO IN HER HOUSE!!"

"I'LL PASS!"

"She's still mad."

"Well come in. Make yourself at home." We walked in and Apolla sat on a chair. I took Ed up to his bedroom. I put him into bed. He was already asleep. I walk back down to the living room. Apolla looked up from a picture.

"Who's this?" She pointed to the photo. It was the photo that I had explained to Ed.

"That was me an my family near a valley." I skipped over to where she sat. She looked at me. Her eyes twitched. I think I scared her by the sudden mood swing. I sat down on the floor. I felt tired suddenly. I fell back and fell asleep.

"Lila…..Wake up."

"What happened?"

"Artemis made you tired. She did the same and I fell asleep to."

"Ok….Now what?" I open my eyes to see the house trashed. I jump up and run to Ed's room. I look at his bed and it is empty.

"ED!!"

"He's not here. I already checked."

"Where is he?!!" I turn to her.

"Probably with Artemis."

"Why would she take him?"

"Don't know."

"Is she jealous?"

"Probably."

"WELL LET ME GET HIM BACK!!!"

"Fine."

"wove ….mere…." I turn around to see a blanket moving. I run over to it and pull it off. There is Ed smiling. I sigh in relief and hug him.

"I'm ok Lila. Me and Artemis were playing hide and seek."

"And you didn't tell me first?!"

"You were asleep. Sorry I thrashed the house. I was trying to find her. I found her on the roof and now I was hiding from her. I quit. It's been a while since I found her."

"She probably went home. I guess I'll head out now. Bye Ed and Lila."

"Yeah. Come back tomorrow?"

"Sure Lila. Don't expect me to do any chores though." I laugh and she does to. Apolla leaves us with the mess to clean.

"Ok Ed. Since you like to make a mess, then you have to learn how to clean it. I want you to clean up the living room that you trashed."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Now go clean up the mess." Ed walked out and I swatted his butt. He turned and stuck out his tongue. I laughed and went to clean his room. I got done and headed the living room. I saw Ed sitting on the couch playing with his fingers. I head over to him. The room still wasn't clean.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"Artemis scares me."

"How so?"

"She doesn't smile or anything. She changes my emotions and made you go to sleep. I couldn't wake you till she was gone."

"I thought you were playing hide and seek?"

"No. She was chasing me through the house. I lost her and hid under the blankets where you found me." Ed started to cry a little. I brought him into a hug.

"Ok….She doesn't have to come back. I'll make sure of that."

"I hate her."

"Nooo really?" I started laughing and so did he.

"We still need to clean this up."

"I'll get on it." Ed started to get up, but I stopped him.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said WE!" It took a minute for Ed to understand. Once he did understand, he smiled and hugged me. We got to work cleaning the mess. Ed was on the other side of the room and I was on the opposite side. I was cleaning till I found something really scary. I picked it up.

"Ed."

"Yes?"

"What did Artemis try and do to you?"

"I really…..don't….know."

"Well what's this?" I held up a needle full of fluid. Ed saw it and backed away. I looked at it.

"What is this Ed?"

"She tried to put that in me."

"Oh. Let me try this and see what it is."

"WAIT! DON'T!" I had already stuck it in my arm. I put a little in me. I threw the rest out. I sat down and Ed came up to me. I soon saw double and my mind went fuzzy. I was swaying back and forth.

"Are you ok Lila?"

"HAHAHA! I HASSS THISSS TUFFFF BWEFOREEEE!! HAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you talking funny?"

"YOUUU MAAYYYY WANA STAY AWAYSSS FROM MWAH FOR A LITTLE WHILEE!!" It was the stuff from the lab. Same liquid and I was drugged up again. I couldn't feel my limbs. I fell down laughing and fell asleep.

**Ria; WEEEE! Short chapter. **

**Annyed by you: OK! BYE!!**

**Ria; NO WAIT!!! (Gets crushed by title screen.) OOOOWWWW!**

**(TV is turned off.)**


	23. What's Wrong With Me?

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**I don't own the series, I just watch it**

**Cold is almost over!! YAY!!!! **

**(Windows open.)**

**Ria; I finally made a comic strip. I can't put it on the web because I have no art account…..**

**Ed: What was it of?**

**Ria: Well it was of me drawing you without a shirt and a wing. You came in and saw it. I got upset and you ACTUALLY smiled. **

**Ed; I SMILE!! (Smiles in Ria's face)**

**Ria: Hardly. Well there were no reviews from the last chapter sadly. You're lucky that I write this stuff.**

**Ed: Well no reviews is not a surprise. **

**Ria: Well the last chapter WAS a bit dull. I didn't like it so I may redo it. I'm not sure. **

**Ria's brother: KAILA!!**

**Ria; IT'S RIA!!!!**

**Brother: Whatever. Time to stop imagining Ed and come to dinner.**

**Ria and Ed: HE'S/I'M NOT IMAGINARY!!!!**

**Brother: Whatever. Come down. It's spinach.**

**Ria; Bleh. I'd rather starve.**

**Brother: I don't care. Hurry up. (Brother goes downstairs from Ria's room.)**

**Ria: Go to the show……Ugh…..spinach. Disgusting. OH! I heard this awesome/sad song! It's called Hide and Seek by ****Imogen Heap**. **It helped me write this chapter.**

**Ed: I'm not imaginary. **

_**Chapter 23 – What's Wrong With Me??**_

'_STOP!! LEAVE KIT ALONE!!' _

'_SHUT UP!' Another blow to my head and another yelp. I look up from my pool of blood and see blood coming from my dog's ,Kit, nose, mouth, and eyes. I started to cry in my spot. The guard threw Kit to the ground. I heard a sickening crack. I clenched my teeth and cringed away a little. I slowly crawl over to the small body. _

'_Kit…..wake up….kit…..KIT!!'_

'_I SAID SHUT UP!' The man slammed his foot into my head. I heard another crack. More blood came from my head. I screamed. Not because of the pain, the numbness starting, my legs broken, or because the man was still crushing me. I was crying because I had just lost my best friend. I lifted my head to see the man. I growl like an animal. I clap my hands and lift the man in the air. I get up on my broken legs. The pain was so bad, but not as bad as losing a best friend._

'_YOU BASTARD!!!'_

**-SPLOOSH!-**

"AAHHHH!" I shot up into a sitting position. I look to my left and see Ed with a bucket. I look down and I was wet.

"ED!" He scooted back. I glare at him, but soon relax. I fall back down on the couch. I felt sick to my stomach. I close my eyes and heard footsteps come closer to me. There was a poke on my arm and face. I open one of my eyes to see Ed frowning. I sigh and sit back up. I felt my stomach turn and I jump up and ran to the restroom.

"LILA!"

"NOT NOW!!" I pull up the toilet seat and I hurled. Ed came running in. I look at him. My face was sweaty and I was tired. I was even hungry after the sickness passed for a few minutes.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so Ed. Just a little stomach ache, that's all. Come on. I need to see a doctor just in case."

"Ok."

"And I also need to get you more medicine."

"WHAT!!?"

"It's for your wound." I walk out and pick Ed up. He was getting heavier. I pull out a coat and put it on. I grab Ed's coat to. It wasn't cold out. I brought it in case he had an accident, if we stayed out to late, or he got cold for some reason on the way there. I walked for about 45 minutes before we finally got there. IT WAS PACKED FULL OF PEOPLE!!!

"I don't remember THIS many people in Risembool." Ed laughed and I groaned. More people meant a longer time waiting. We took a seat and waited for an hour. It was my turn. A doctor came in and got me and Ed.

"Do my son first."

"Aren't you a little young to have a child miss Rose?"

"He's adopted. I wouldn't want another. He's to perfect." Ed looked at me and I smiled.

"Ok." The doctor then turned his full attention to Edward.

"Come here boy, let me measure you." Ed slowly walked over to a height scale. The doctor measured him and picked Ed up when he was done.

"Average height for a 6 year old. Ok! Next I need your mommy to hold you for a minute." Ed flinched at the word mommy. I opened my arms to him. The doctor placed Ed in my arms. _'Ed's 15 year old mind is still there. His mom must have gone through something bad to make him flinch like that.' _

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Can I have Edward's medicine? I want to get checked fast so we can go back home and start dinner."

"Well, I am going to give him his medicine. This is last thing that I have to do before you and this is the last time he will need the medicine." Ed looked up towards the doctor.

"You mean I don't have to take nasty stuff any more?"

"Nope. Miss Rose." He waved his finger to me. I get up and place Ed on the seat. My gut hurt like crazy. I go over to the doctor and he pulls me close to his mouth. He then whispers in my ear.

"I want you to hold Ed in your lap and pull his shorts down. Along with his underwear. It needs to be injected through his bottom." I shrug and head back to Ed. I didn't want him to be in pain from the shot. BUTT SHOTS HURT!!! TRUST ME!

"Are you ready for your medicine?"

"UH HUH!" Ed smiled and I smiled back. I pick him up and place him on my lap when I had taken a seat. I pulled his pants down like the doctor had said. Ed was looking at me confused. I put my mouth next to his ear.

"Forgive me Ed. I'm sorry." I lay him on my lap and he is in a shocked state. I raise my hand and swat him really hard twice. The clinic had become silent and the swats echoed. When that had died down, you could hear Ed crying and trying not to scream. I pull him into a hug and nodded my head for the doctor. He put the needle into Ed and injected the cerium. Ed screamed and jerked, but I held him tight. The doctor pulled out the needle and wiped the area clean from any blood. I pulled Ed's pants back up over his bright red cheeks. He was crying in my shoulder. I was rocking him and kissing his forehead.

"W-WHY- WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?" Ed started bawling. I rocked more slowly.

"I swatted you so that the pain from the shot wasn't as bad."

"Y-YOU C-COULD OF TOLD M-ME!" I kissed him on the top of the head. I swayed him back and forth. I got up and walked around the room. I walked to a corner of a room and fell. Ed landed a few feet away from me. He got up and ran to me.

"LIWA!! YOU OK!?" I was now in a ball. My gut was hurting to much. It felt like something was eating my insides. I sit up and scream. The doctor came over to me and help me on to the examining bed. I lay there with my shirt up. I had a lump on my gut. I poked it. The doctor came over with an ultrasound. He put clear gel on my gut and then placed the 'cold' metal on my gut. I watched a screen till a form was fitted on the screen. The doctor looked at me. His face was in shock, like mine, and was with fear, like mine.

"Miss Rose."

"Y-Yeah?" I gulped.

"I don't' know if this will be good news or bad, but…..you're pregnant." That word. That one word turned my world upside down. There was no one like me. No one that knew my pain or my….sorrow.

"The baby, miss Rose, seems to have a birth defect. That is probably why you are in pain."

"How long.?

"How long what?"

"How belong before it's due."

"Probably around 2 months."

"2 MONTHS!!?" I jump up and head to the mirror. I look at myself and I looked like a regular person that WASN'T pregnant. Flat gut. _'H-HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!? WAS IT AT THE LAB!!? DID IT HAPPEN BEFORE MY PERIOD!!!? WAIT!! BUT WHY DID IT HAPPEN A FEW DAYS AGO!!?'_

"Doctor."

"Yes miss Rose?"

"I bled a few days ago. How is it still alive?"

"I suppose that your body got rid of the old blood. It's common for girls to have that."

"Really?"

"I don't know. I work at a clinic, not a hospital. I CAN figure out its sex if you want."

" Sure." I head back to the bed and lay down. He put the metal on my gut again. He searched for a little while till he found the baby.

"It's a boy. I'm afraid to ask, but do you want to keep him?" I looked at the doctor, then at Ed who was looking at my stomach.

"Abortion?"

"Correct. We can do it if you want." I started to cry. I pick Ed up and cradle him.

"W-What I want is- is to keep him. I do-don't care if I die in the process." I held Ed tighter. He looked up at me. I was still looking at the screen. It showed the heart beat and the baby moved. I felt it and put my hand on it. Ed did the same. His little hand on my stomach. I put my hand on his and pressed it into me. The baby kicked.

"Feel that Ed?"

"What is it?"

"A baby. He will come out when he wants to."

"A baby? How did a baby get in you? Did you eat it?" I laughed.

"No Ed. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Ok." Ed placed his head on my chest. I didn't realize till now that this is why the lab boss didn't kill me. Then came the birth defect.

"What is the defect doctor?" **(A/N THIS SOUND LIKE THE SHOW ER!! 'Yes doctor!' XD)**

"Well he seems to have a misshapen leg. Surgery can fix that once he is born." I nodded and rocked Ed. I get up and fix my clothes. I said goodbye to the people and headed home.

"Lila."

"Yes?"

"I have to go to the restroom."

"I told you to go before we left."

"I didn't have to go then. Can't we stop for a few minutes?"

"Ed, we're in a city at the moment and all there are, are houses. Wait till we get home."

"How long will that be?"

"About 35 minutes."

"I can't wait that long."

"Well then, you can either go in your pants, or if we find some woods, then I'll let you go." Ed started running ahead and I was trying to catch up. I finally caught up to him at the edge of some woods. I kept myself busy making a tiara out of flowers. I made one for me and a red one for Ed. Mine was pink. I place mine on my head and placed the other on Ed when he came out. When I moved his hair, I had noticed blood on his head.

"Ed, what happened?"

"I got hit with a stick."

"Be more careful."

"K.'

I took Ed home and started dinner. After all the problems, we headed to bed. I let ed sleep with me. I had a hard time falling asleep.

**Ria: BYE!!**

**Ed: Yeah.**

**Ria: REVIEW!**

**Ed: Like they will.**

**Ria; SHUT UP ED!! **

**Ed: NO! YOU-**

**(TV turns off)**


	24. I'm Broken An Only One Person Can Fix Me

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**My cold is over finally.**

**

* * *

**

Ria; (Crying in Ed's shoulder.)

**Al: What's wrong with Ria, Ed?**

**Ed: I really don't know. She came running in and started crying in my shoulder.**

**Al: What's wrong then Ria?**

**Ria; I-I HEARD A SAD SONG TO THE EPISODE 7!**

**Ed and Al: Episode 7?**

**Ria; THE ONE WHERE NINA – (Censored for people who haven't watched that one episode or read it.)**

**Al: Oh….What was the song called?**

**Ria: It was called (Sniff) Together by (Sniff) Avril Lavigne. THE BAD THING ID THAT I AM WRITING THE STORY ANDS LISTENING TO IT!! (Jumps to Al and cries in his shoulder.)**

**Ed: Ok…..So what else did you do then?**

**Ria: (Perks up and jumps back to Ed) I drew you as a girl and I was having mental issues and you were trying to figure out what I was scared of. You were really pretty.**

**Ed; You. Drew. Me. AS A GIRL!!! (Punches Ria)**

**Ria: (Dodges punch) YEP! You were really pretty in the skirt to. Though I think I will have nightmares now. **

**Ed: AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!!**

**Ria; My friend Makayla. She said that I draw really good and said that I should try and make some boys into girls. You came out better than Roy.**

**Ed: MAKAYLA! (Runs out of studio looking for Ria's friend.)**

**Annoyed by you: You made Roy a girl?**

**Ria: Yeah. I was bored. I was going to make Al a girl to, but he already looks like one a little bit.**

**Al: Oh that's not nice.**

**Ria: Well I never said I was nice. I could do such horrible things to you right now. I could put you in a dress, I could make Ed fall n love with ya, I can even make Roy suffer from the wrath of Annoyed by you.**

**Roy: I'm already suffering.**

**Ria: Roy? Where are you?**

**Roy: In annoyed by you's pocket. (Crawls out of front pocket.) She turned me into a chibi. **

**Ria; (Stares at Roy)**

**Roy: Are you ok Ria?**

**Ria; YOU'RE SO CUTE!! (Runs up to get Roy.)**

**Roy: AAHH! (Crawls back into pocket.)**

**Annoyed by you: (Hits Ria in the chest with foot) MY ROY!**

**Ria; OW! That hurts you know.**

**Roy: Boobage. **

**Ria; Shut up! Where did you learn that word anyway!?**

**Roy: It's called the internet. We are in your world after all.**

**Ria; Yes, which means no alchemy.**

**Annoyed by you: Wait. How were you able to do alchemy the last few shows?**

**Ria; I moved us to my room.**

**Al: This is your room? I can't see anything but us.**

**Ria: (Flips on light switch) Here's my room.**

**Roy: (Pokes head out of pocket.) Wow. A TV, a computer, a bed, bags of clothes, a closet, two dressers, a chair, and MANY drawings of Ed, Al, you, and your OCs. Where am I? And why are there bags of clothes.**

**Ria; Well, I really can't draw you right. Your face is too broad for me to keep a straight line. Ed and Al are more childish. (Somewhere in the studio, Ed is yelling 'I'm not small!') And the bags of clothes are the clothes that don't fit me. **

**Roy: Okkkkkaaaay. Are we going to the show soon? **

**Ria; Why?**

**Roy: Because I have to go to the restroom.**

**Ria: Ugh…….And we need to know this why?!**

**Roy: Cause I'm a chibi, it could take me all day to get back here, and It's kinda hard not to stay alive when you jump out of someone's pocket.**

**Ria; Annoyed by you, Go take him quickly.**

**Annoyed by you: Fine……..~LET'S GO ROY!~**

**Roy: I hate you Ria.**

**Ria; HAHA~~ (Roy and annoyed by you leave) start the show.**

**Al: That's evil Ria.**

**Ria; I know. WARNING: Scene at beginning that may be wrong to some viewers. Not as bad as M rated shit. Hardly any description to it. **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 24 – I'm Broken And Only Person Can Fix Me.

_It felt so wrong. A 15 year old and a 25 year old. This was my punishment for killing another scientist. That one scientist had told that I was ready and I 'accidentally' put an ice spear through his head. The man shoved off of me. I landed on my stomach. The cool floor felt good for once._

_The man drags me back into a room to finish what he started. I just lay there paralyzed. My legs had been broken again. They had healed wrong the last time. I couldn't move since the man chained my arms above me. The man was actually the boss's son. I didn't know his name. He caressed my back and inner thighs. I didn't budge. He pulled my legs apart and did what he wanted. What every man wanted from this facility. He lifted his head from my back._

'_I don't see why you kill them. Isn't this what you want.' I didn't move or answer. Each time he went in, I would flinch. I hurt so much. I couldn't stand much more before I would scream. _

'_Damn…..H-how c-can you not like this.' I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder. I mouthed my words, but I had no voice._

'_What was that?'_

'_L-leave me alone. G-go to hell.' He rolled me on my back and slapped my face. Spit flew out. I was in a daze. He started going faster and my eyes glazed over. I was numb everywhere. It was soon over. He was breathing hard. I hadn't said anything or struggled. It hurt too much to scream, talk, or even move. I didn't enjoy it. He got the pleasure while I got the pain._

'_You could have cooperated and enjoyed it a little.'_

'_Just kill me….'_

'_What….It seems that I have finally broken you?'_

'_Please….no more…kill me…..i-it hurts too much. I can't feel anything. I begging you to kill me.' I saw his eyes soften. I had tears streaming out of my eyes. I truly wanted to die. That is if I hadn't already. He came over and unchained me, picked me up and carried me back to a room. I looked at it and it smelled of cinnamon. Oh how I loved cinnamon. _

'_This is my room here at the facility. You can stay here the night.' _

'_Why are you being so nice to me all of sudden.'_

'_You don't understand. I could have easily broken your body in there. You're so malnourished.' He set me on his bed. It felt so good on my broken body. I laid my head in the pillow. I heard the man put on some clothes. He came over and flopped a night gown by me. I put it on quickly. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to throw up. He sat by me and stroked my head. I was too tired to move. I felt more tears come out._

'_I'm so sorry for what I did.'_

'_THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!' I cried out._

'_I-I don't know. I just felt this urge in me and….I just don't know.'_

'_THINK OF SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF FOR ONCE YOU BITCH!' He slapped me and I fell to the floor. There was a sickening crack in my leg. It had broken again. I didn't scream. I crawled under the bed. I cried in my arms. The man looked under the bed and looked hurt._

'_Why are you so mean to us.'_

'_C-cause you killed my mother.'_

'_I didn't kill your mother, so why are so mean to me and everyone here.'_

'_What do you expect form someone you just raped. I am also an experiment, so it gives me a right to do this.' I slam my hands to the floor and a spike rises and kills the boss's son. He smiled at me before dieing fully. _'Am I really turning into a killer?'_ I thought._

I open my eyes to see Ed playing with my…….

"ED!" He dropped the item. It was my underwear. One pair was on his head.

"EDWARD! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT!' He looked at me with a hurt expression. He took off the pair on his head and waddled over to me. His pajamas were wet in the front.

"I couldn't reach my underwear, so I was going to wear one of yours. I would of told you, but you were asleep." I get up and pick him up.

"Great. Another nightmare Ed?"

"Yeah…..Worst one yet." I smile and put him down. I put away my underwear. I walk into Ed's room and pull out a pair of boxers. He reaches for them, but I hold them into the air away from him.

"I need those Lila."

"Not until we get you a bath."

"But…"

"No butts" I pointed to my ass and Ed laughed. I smiled and pick him back up. I carried him to the bathroom. I started the bath water. It took 3 minutes to get it completely full of warm water. Ed still wasn't out of his clothes.

"Come on Ed. Take off the clothes." Ed blushed and pulled off the shirt. I had just then noticed that he was bigger. About 10 years old. Then I noticed that his automail arm was missing. The dresser was still too tall for him to reach the top where his underpants were.

"Ed." He stopped undressing and looked at me.

"Where is your arm?"

"It got to small and I took it off. It's on the kitchen counter." Ed tried to unzip his pants, but with one arm it is kind of difficult. I sigh and took off his pants.

"I thought big kids don't wet the bed Ed."

"They do when the dream scares the shit out of them." I swatted his face.

"Watch your language."

"You say that all the time."

"Yeah, BUT I'm older." He frowned and I pulled down his boxers. Right as soon as his boxers went down, he covered himself. I laughed and picked him up. I placed him in the tub. I grabbed a cloth and shampoo.

"I can do it myself."

"Not with one arm. Besides, I need to make sure you don't drown if you slip if you stand." He blushed and I put water in his hair. I massaged his head with my fingers full of shampoo. He closed his eyes. I giggled and he grabbed the cloth. He placed it over his boy part.

"Ed, I'm gonna need that in a minute."

"Tell me when you need it and I'll give it to you." I sighed and bent farther into the tub to clean his other side of his body. His hair smelled of strawberries now.

"Ed."

"Yeah?"

"It's not like I haven't seen 'it' before." Ed stiffened. I patted his head.

"Ed."

No response.

"Ed~"

STILL no response. I even shook him and again, no answer. I groaned. _'God I really don't want to do this.'_

I leaned in the tub and went between his legs. I grabbed the cloth and pulled it out. Ed yelped and covered himself. I laughed and he glared.

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME TO GIVE YOU THE CLOTH WHEN READY!"

"Shut up. I asked you twice and shook you, but you still didn't answer. I needed it before the soap dried on you. It'll itch if it does dry on you." He sunk down into the tub. I pull the plug out and let the water drain. I picked up a towel and wrapped it around Ed's waist. It was really hard since his hand was still there.

"Are you ready for breakfast when we're done?"

"Sure."

"Oh, we have to head back to central today."

" Why?"

"Because we have to see the colonel. He called in the middle of the night and wanted to see me. He even asked where you were and I told him that you were with me, but you weren't a pretty site."

"I look bad?"

"No. I mean you look different than the last time he saw you."

"He's mean. Bastard."

"Yeah- Wait.. How do you know him? I thought YOU haven't met him before?" OH YEAH! I CAN TRICK ED INTO TELLING THAT HE'S ACTUALLY THERE WITHOUT ME MAKING HIM EMBARRASSED!!

"Well…..ugh…..I saw him once."

"Ed."

"It's true!"

"Edward Elric. Don't be lying to me." Ed shuffled to the other side of the bathroom. He had a hold of the towel. I thought I could have some fun embarrassing him now. I turned him around and pulled the towel down. He yelped and covered up. I was laughing my ass off.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For lying to me boy." I patted his head and grabbed his clothes. I pulled his shirt over him and pulled the towel off of him again. I held in front of him so he could put on his pants. He got done and I cleaned up all the towels. We had breakfast then packed up for central. Before we left I had looked in the mirror.

"Lila, what are you doing?"

"I got a bump on my gut."

"From the baby?"

"Yes. He's been kicking all day."

"Ignore him then. That's what I do to my little brother when he gets annoying."

"You try and ignore something that is kicking you from the inside." Ed laughed and I joined. We said goodbye to the twins before getting on the train. Ed was reluctant to go near Artemis. We got on the train. Ed went to the restroom before we got on. _'I'm so proud! He finally grew a brain!'_

The train was peaceful this time. Ed had fallen asleep on my lap. I was wondering if I could ever be normal again. Especially after what I've been put through. We were the only ones in the train car. I had the worst thought pass me. _'Ed is in a growing body now so…..Does that mean that he goes through puberty twice?' _

As if on cue, Ed had moaned in my shoulder. Not only that, but something was poking me. I sat there shocked and mumbled o under my breath.

"Oh shit."

**

* * *

**

Ria; HAHAHAHAHA!! ED HAS TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY TWICE!!!

**Roy: Yeah and it was in the middle of the show when we came back. How many rooms do you have?**

**Annoyed by you: Yeah. It took me forever to find the right one.**

**Ria: I have 9. 4 don't have any doors. **

**Roy: And it doesn't seem to be a big house outside.**

**Ria; Yeah. REVIEW PLEASE11 I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THIS SHITTY STORY!!! THERE ARE A FEW THAT SPEN ABOUT 40 SECONDS OF THEIR LIVES REVIEWING FOR ME!! YOU CAN BE NICE!!**

**Annoyed by you: I'm the main one!**

**Roy: Don't rub it in.**

**Ria: Yeah.**

**Annoyed by you: (Smiles)**

**Ed: MAKAYLA!! (Makayla runs across stage being chased by Ed.)**

**Ria; OK! SEE YA NEXT TIME! REVIEW! Or else (Pulls out chainsaw and grins evilly)**

**(Annoyed by you, Al, Roy, Ria, and Ed clap hands and the studio blows up along with TV.)**


	25. My Life Could Be Better

Ria442 here

**Ria442 here.**

**My cold is over finally.**

**

* * *

**

Ria; Thank you 11chiyochan for reviewing. I'VE DECIDED TO CUT SOME OF THE NAMES FOR THIS! 11chiyochan, if you are in it then you shall be….CHIYO!! Annoyed by you shall be….THE ANNOYING ONE! Joking!

**Annoyed by you: (Attacks Ria)**

**Chiyo: I'M TAKING OVER THIS JOINT!!**

**Ed: No you're not!**

**Chiyo: Ed!!! (Glomps Ed)**

**Envy: YOU CHEATER!!! I HATE YOU ED!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! (Runs out crying)**

**Ria; OWW! I WAS JOKING!!**

**Annoyed by you: JOKE ABOUT THIS! (Punches Ria's gut.)**

**Roy: AAHHH! I'M FALLING!! (Both Ria and Annoyed by you stop and help Roy back into Annoyed's pocket.)**

**Ria: THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE NOW ANNOYED!!**

**Annoyed: Very bad pun, but true.**

**Ria: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Chiyo: ME AND ED ARE TAKING OVER!!**

**Ria; NO YOU'RE NOT! (Pulls out machine gun.)**

**Chiyo: Ah crap. (Runs out with Ria chasing her.)**

**Ed; (Shivers) Rabid fangirls.**

**Wrath: Says you. Everyone is after me since I'm so cute.**

**Ed: But you- (censored for people who haven't seen the show, manga, or movie.)**

**Wrath: Well so do you.**

**Ed; But I (Censored for the people who haven't blah…blah…blah.. Read two lines up for the censored.)**

**Ria; MWAHAHAHA!! (Fires at Chiyo) **

**Chiyo: AAHHHH! (Runs out of studio)**

**Ria; AND STAY OUT!**

**Chiyo: But Wrath is in there. (Does puppy eyes.)**

**Ria; This will keep you busy. (Hands Chiyo Isabella from the story.)**

**Chiyo: AAWWW!! SHE'S SO CUTE!!!**

**Ria; Yeaaah. ON WITH DA MOVIE STORY THING!!**

**Ed: The show?**

**Ria: YEAH! (Looks at Annoyed who is cuddling Roy) Hey Ed.**

**Ed: Yeah?**

**Ria: (Glomps Ed.)**

**Ed: AAAHHHH!!!**

**(Windows squish all the people in the studio for the show.)**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 25 – My Life Could Be Better.

"Oh shit." Yes, oh shit was right. What would your reaction be if a 10 year old boy was groaning in his sleep because of his 'dream', and humping your leg. You would be cussing to. I shook Ed trying to wake him. He didn't wake.

"Ugh…..Oh…..God." Was I hearing correctly? I hope not. I put Ed on the other seat, AWAY from me. I listened to him. He was trying to say a name, but it would just go into a moan.

'**Central is coming up in an hour.' **Hourly check up I guess. Ed was grabbing himself. I heard a little of the name. He said it again. I listened more closely.

"Oh Win….Win…..Ung." _'Win? Win what? Your dignity? OH WAIT! You just lost that kid.'_ Ed then went faster. My eyes twitched and I backed away from him Next scared me.

Ed opened his mouth and screamed "WINRY!!"

My eyes were huge as his pants got wet. The whole time I'm thinking EW! Ed started moving and I bent down and pretended I was asleep. I wondered what his reaction would be. I listen even MORE carefully because the railroad wasn't making it easier.

"Ah. No. Not again." _'Again? Had this happened to him before?'_

"Great another pair ruined. (sigh)" I heard footsteps come up to my seat. I then felt his hand poke me on my back. I acted tired and lifted my head. I saw his eyes in pain. I looked over him. I acted like I just noticed his 'now' huge wet spot.

"W-What's wrong?" I faked a yawn. I get up and looked at him with wider eyes.

"Are you ok Ed?! What happened?!"

"I had another nightmare." _'Was this the cover up form last night? But…….I didn't see anything.'_

"I'm sorry Ed. Come here." I opened my arms and he went into them. I heard him cry a little. _'I-I wonder if truth can hear me?'_

'_I'm here.'_

'_Truth, does Ed know that I know about his secret.'_

'_No, not yet that is.'_

'_What do you think would happen if I told him I knew?'_

'_He'd probably be embarrassed, but probably happy at the same time.'_

'_Can you ask him?'_

'_Why not…………………………………………………… He's asking why I ask that.'_

'_Tell him you're just wondering.'_

'_Ok………………………………….He says that he would be embarrassed and also happy that he wouldn't have to act like a damn child.'_

'_HAHA! That's Ed. Well what if you told him that I knew?'_

'_Want me to?'_

'_Yeah, but will it cost?'_

'_How about I can still have the ability to talk to you when I want to?'_

'_Deal. I get lonely sometimes so I can have someone to talk to.'_

'_So you call me a someone?'_

'_Why wouldn't I?'_

'_Well I AM known as Truth, ruler of the gate. They will call me a sin, a faceless best, and A heartless.'_

'_Well I'M calling you a someone.' _

'_Thanks. Ok I'll tell him. You better go to your senses so you can see his reaction. It'll be priceless.'_

'_Ok, bye!'_

I go back to my senses and look at Ed. He has no life in his eyes. It scared me a little. Ed jumped and scared me half to death. He was wife eyed, looking into my eyes.

"Y-You knew?'

"No, not really. Truth told me."

"For how long though?" His voice was still like a 10 year old. That's what you get when you have that kind of body.

"Well, let me think. Um….When you were taken by the hijackers and that one man had my hair. He knocked me out and I talked to truth."

"So you saw…….everything?"

"Well, yeah." I smiled guilty. I scratched my head and laughed.

"Why didn't tell me that you knew?"

"I didn't want you embarrassed."

"Well it's too late for that!"

"OH YEAH! Your pants." I got up and reached up for Ed's suitcase. I put it down and pulled out a pair of boxers and shorts. Ed had ruined his pull up shorts, so that left me to put his belt on when he got in the pants. I handed him the clothing. He took it and turned around.

"Oh come on Ed. As I said before, it's not like I haven't seen it before." Ed threw his ruined clothes to the side and put on the new clothing. I guess I should tell him what I had heard.

"Ed. I have to tell you something." I started pulling up his pants. I then tied on the belt and sat back down. Ed sat across from me.

"What is it?"

"Well….ugh…D-did you have a nice dream." My voice cracked at the end cause I was about to laugh. Ed sat there wide eyed. A blush soon followed. I couldn't stop from smiling at him.

"What did you here?"

"Oh about everything. You even did it to my leg."

"WHAT!?"

"As horrible as it may seem to you, it was worse for me. I was trying to think if you had gone through puberty in that body, and guess what. YOU DID! AH~ the young teenaged mind. Sometimes it is just so wrong." I started laughing. Ed was hiding behind his bangs. I felt bad for him then. I held out my arms. He didn't come. He DID look at me though.

"Oh come on Ed. Just because I know doesn't mean I can't comfort you."

"It does once that person had embarrassed that hurt one so many times in one day." I get up and pick him up. He struggled and I held him tight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ssh. It's ok to give in."

"I'M NOT GIVING IN TO ANYTHING!! LET GO!" He punched my head with his one arm. It didn't hurt since he didn't want to hurt me. He soon gave in. He rested his head on my shoulder and sobbed.

"Ed."

"I was so scared….I thought you wouldn't help."

"I've saved you so many times. You know I was trying to do my best."

"Yeah, but you were so close to me that I thought you wouldn't want to change me back."

"HEY! The sweet Ed was great and all, but I miss the old Ed. I just want him to be happy. You probably heard me when I started bawling my eyes out blaming myself."

"I thought I would be stuck in that place forever."

"Oh hush Ed. I would have made a deal with Truth to release you sooner or later." Ed started to cry more. I sat back down and rocked him back and forth. I put my hand behind his head and rubbed his back.

'**Now arriving in Central'**

"Come on Ed. We have to see the so called 'bastard.'"

"Okay." I put him down and grabbed my suitcase. I picked up Ed still thrown down clothes. I really don't want to tell you what I saw. I cringed and looked at Ed, who was blushing.

"Nice. Just peachy for a perfect day."

"C-Could you not tell anyone about this Lila?"

"Sure, I'll make sure 'Winry' doesn't hear about it." I smiled and he frowned.

"Ok, Ok. I'll keep it a secret, but MAN! You got something going on that doesn't need to be happening." My life was better now. Ed was like a son/brother, I had my sister and friends, Roy who had rescued me, AND I was expecting. I felt a kick in my gut. I laughed and Ed looked confused.

"~ The baby Ed!~ He kicked!~" I sang. Ed reached up to feel, but I stopped him. We had to get off the train or spend another 4 hours trying to get back here. I picked up the suitcases. We walked off the train and head to the nearest bench. We sat and then I let Ed feel my stomach. The baby kicked again. I laughed and Ed jumped.

"So…What did 'Winry' do to you in the dream? You deemed quite content."

"I don't want to talk about it." I laughed and patted his head.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped her yet, with the way you acted."

"I would never do that to her!"

"Right. You're probably scared what she thinks of you."

"H-how did you know?"

"Hey, I'm a girl to you know! We can sometimes think the same. She probably likes you a lot. I'll ask if we see her."

"It's not just that, but……does it hurt?"

"'It' hurt? Hmm……Well counting to the fact that I was put through it against my will….I don't know. Honestly."

"Oh….."

"Maybe you could ask Roy!~" We both laughed at that. He was a womanizer after all. Or was it Havoc?

"OKAAY! We need to go Ed. Come on." I got up and held my hand to him. He took it and we both carried out own suitcases. My life was better, but could have been better if nothing had happened to me in my past. I really wanted to see Miya now. And Isabella. She always brought a smile to me with her cuteness in tail wagging and ear twitching.

**

* * *

**

Ria; OK!! IT IS NOW 10:55pm AND A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL IS TO COME AT MIDNIGHT TONIGHT!! IT IS OCTOBER 30 WHEN THIS CHAPTER WAS PUT UP FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS ABOUT A MONTH LATER!!!

**Ed; OK! THEY GET IT!! NO GET OFF OF ME!!  
**

**Ria: NYUU!**

**Ed: CHIYO!! HELP!!**

**Chiyo: (Holding Isabella) CHII!**

**Ed; ANNOYED!?**

**Annoyed by you: (Still cuddling Roy) CHUU!**

**Ed: AAHHH! DIFFERENT CHARACTER LINES!! IT HURTS MY BRAIN!!!**

**Ria: As if you ever had one. (Hugs ed tighter.)**

**Ed: (Gasps for air)**

**Annoyed and Chiyo: review for the girl with no life. She loves reviews and was nice enough to give us parts in the story. EVEN IF SHE MAKES US REALLY WEIRD!! (Both glare at Ria)**

**Ria; Sorry. This is a really sad fic every now and then and we are the comic relief. **

**Chiyo: If feel so loved now……ISABELLA! MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Isabella: (Giggles and cuddles in Chiyo's chest.)**

**Chiyo: KAWAII!**

**Ria; ENDING NOW!**

**(Everyone waves by.)**

**(TV turns off with the image of Envy glomping Ed.)**


	26. Women Are Gods

**Ria442 here.**

**

* * *

**

New setting in fanfiction……I couldn't figure it out for three hours.. I'm so stupid.

**Ria; HELLO!! IT'S OCTOBER 31 NOW WHEN I WROTE THIS!! Everyone left me to go get ready for Halloween. Jerks.**

**Camera man: Here, listen to this song. It'll make you feel better. (Puts in the song ?? by the Japanese voice actor of Winry.) **

**Ria; Why are there ??**

**Camera man: I don't know the name of the song. **

**Ria: Ok….You are going to be Camera.**

**Camera; YAY!**

**Ria; ON WITH THE SHOW!! (Starts dancing to the song) I can't understand it but it's so fun!**

**(TV appears in front of Ria with candy spilling out of it.)**

**Ria; CANDY!! I LOVE HALLOWEEN!!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 26 – Women Are Gods

"AHAHAHA!!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY LILA!!"

"YES IT IS!!" I patted Ed's head and he glared at me, which made me laugh harder. We had just gotten back from the colonel and he had made a comment on how Ed had shrunk since the last time. I had swatted Roy's leg laughing, while Ed jumped him and both fell to the ground. Roy was on top of Ed and I died laughing. Ed had blushed and kicked Roy in the groin. Ed had been limping since his automail leg was too small, so we had to take it off. How Ed got to Roy was beyond my knowledge. I started laughing so hard that I fell and Ed landed next to me since I had to carry him.

"ARE YOU CLUMSY OR WHAT!?"

"No. I was laughing too hard!" I get up and pick up our stuff. I then pulled onto my back. He rested his head on my neck. I heard him sigh and I giggled. My life was full of attention that I was craving for in the lab. SO much abuse, so much pain, so much…..sorrow to me and the other experiments.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going back to my apartment. We need to tell Al what happened."

"No….Don't do that."

"He'll figure it out later, so why not get it over with." Ed groaned and I reached my hand back and patted his back. "It won't kill you."

"That's what you say. I'm just scared that Al will take the blame."

"Oh shut up. He didn't know this would happen."

"When will he be there?"

"Tomorrow. We've got all day to prepare for what is to come."

"Oh." I walked the rest of the way there. The man who owned the buildings was eyeing Ed. I told him that this was the last kid's older brother. He bought it. I open the door and sat Ed on the couch. I flopped down on the other side of it. I rubbed my stomach and had my mouth open trying to get air.

"What's wrong Lila?"

"Well, it feels like my stomach is on fire, and I …….Er….never mined."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Nope. All I know is that I need to go the restroom." I sat up and……

"OH SHIT!" I stood up. I felt more pain. I fell down and Ed hobbled off the couch and came to me.

"WHAT'S WRONG!! WHAT IS THAT STUFF!?" He pointed to the shit coming out of me.

"Call an ambulance Ed."

"WHY!? WAIT! YOU MEAN?!-"

"He's coming out no matter what, so get a damn ambulance or something." I watched as Ed crawled over to the phone and dialed a number. My hearing went out and I saw him hang up the phone. He came back.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little." Ed started swiping my face clean of sweat. He grabbed some paper and flapped in my face.

"Better?"

"Oh god, I love you Ed. Thank you. If my mother had to go through this and so did my sister, then damn I love them so much." I cringed as another sharp pain hit. Though it wasn't my gut. It was down in my lower regions. I was no expert, but I think he was coming now. I reached over Ed and grabbed a pillow. I shoved my mouth into it and screamed. I heard the front door open and footsteps. One of the men that came in, picked me up and headed to the car. Another picked up Ed and took him to me. I pulled him in my arms. I tried not to strangle him.

"Ma'am, how long ago was it when the water broke?"

"About 30 minutes ago." I screamed again. Ed flinched since it was by his ear. It took us about 40, 30 minutes to get there. They put me on a stretcher and took me to a room for the baby to come. I saw as Ed was placed in a chair to wait for me. I held out my hand to him till I couldn't see him anymore.

**

* * *

**

Edwards POV

"You have to wait for your mom here. Ok."

"K." I sat there waiting for Lila to reappear. Her hand was reaching for me before she left. I swayed my leg back and forth passing time. I could hear Lila screaming behind the door. _'Was giving birth that painful.'_

I was wondering if this was the first step for a baby. Being born then eating, and on and on. I saw a piece of paper and pencil. I jump off the seat and hopped over to it. I return to the chair with pencil and paper in hand. I used the desk next to me to draw. It didn't come out like I wanted since I only had one arm. I got bored of that soon and listened to Lila. She was moaning in agony. I turned my attention to the front door. A woman and little girl came in holding hands. The girl like a 10 year old. She saw me and ran over. One of her eyes was missing.

"HI! Are here sick to?" She gets to the conversation quick.

"Ugh….no. I'm here cause my……m-mom is having a baby." I hated calling Lila my mom. No one could replace my real mom.

"OO! I love babies! Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy." She smiled and removed her bangs from her right eye. It showed a hazel colored eye.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" She poked my leg.

"They got taken off. What happened to your eye?"

"A dog attacked me. I'm getting it sewed up today. It didn't heal right so they have to do surgery."

"Oh….Sorry I asked."

"Sorry I asked you."

"Amelia! Leave that boy alone." Her mother came up and took her hand.

"Sorry mommy. Bye Blondie."

"IT'S EDWARD! NOT BLONDIE!!"

"HAHAHA! You're funny!" Her mother tugged her along to a room. She waved goodbye. I returned to listening to Lila. She had stopped screaming and was replaced with a cry of a baby. One of the doctors come out and got me. He picked me up awkwardly. Arm around my sides and arm under my ass in between my legs. Very uncomfortable. He took me in and I saw Lila covered in sweat and smiling.

"Ed. Come look." She held out one arm and the doctor put me in it. I looked on her chest and there is a brown haired baby. I put my hand to his head and his skin was velvet soft. His eyes were half open showing greenish eyes. I grabbed his fingers and he curled then around my pinky.

"Now we need a name. How about Riku? First thing that popped into my head."

"Sure." I turned my attention to the baby again. He was whining and squirming.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has a birth defect. Take a look." Lila sat up and pulled the blanket off of Riku. His right leg was backwards and had some sort of bone sticking out of it. It was sharp at the end of it. I put my finger to it and blood was pulsing through it.

"That was what made me go in pain and made the water break. The surgery will come in about 3 weeks. I said that I could do it now, but he is born premature. He does have healthy lungs so he doesn't need a mask." She wrapped him back up and placed him on her chest. She started rubbing his back and kissing his head. Riku quieted down and tightened his grip on me.

"Aren't you going to talk Ed?"

"When he come home?" I look up to see Lila looking sad.

"Well….they said that he had an 11% chance of surviving the first night."

"So he'll die?"

"Maybe, but don't give up on him. He's strong enough. I can tell. Just like me!" She started laughing. She was so horrible at jokes, but her face is too funny. I joined in and Riku had fallen asleep.

"You know Ed. We girls are like gods."

"No you're not."

"Well we had to go through giving a child into the world. Imagine your mom. She probably was screaming like me and smiling with her little angel in her lap afterwards."

"So I caused my mom pain?"

"Well yes. What do you expect? It's not easy. Heck, I would rather be ripped in half than go through this again. Sometimes, mothers want another as their first grows. They don't want to be left alone. They want someone to depend on them." I look up at Lila and she has a relaxed expression. She is looking out the window. The setting sun made it look like she had a halo over her. Her eyes sparkled and her hair was blowing in the wind.

"They want someone to depend on them." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah. We want to have a child that can fill a void in our lives. Like if a loved one died then they will become depressed and will look at the child for some comfort. That is what I felt when you were like that for a little while. I had a great deal of guilt on me and when I confessed them to you, it felt so wonderful to have relief from all the guilt that had built up over the years." She looked at me and smiled the crooked smiled that made me always feel happy. She puts her arm around me and hugs me. She kissed the top of my head.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because it makes feel better and it probably does to you. Am I right?"

"No…..I don't like it."

"Oh…..well I'm sorry then." She looked at Riku and started kissing his head over and over again.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" She looked at me and grinned.

"Are you jealous? Envying Riku are we?"

"No…..It's just that….."

"Don't worry, I can still treat you like a kid if you want. It's not everyday that you can be yourself and show your emotions with someone who is like a mo- er… guardian." She pulled me back to her and kissed my head again. She squeezed my sides then.

**

* * *

**

Lila's POV

I hugged Ed tightly around the waist. I was still feeling the effects of bringing Riku into the world. I heard Ed grunt and I look at him. I sighed and patted his head.

"Are you going to try and hobble over to the restroom or should I get someone to help?"

"I can do it." I watched he jump off and land face first. I laughed and he whined. He was dragging himself across the floor with his one arm. I laughed harder. He finally made it to the restroom and closed the door. The only problem that I thought was his belt and zipper. As is if on cue I heard him scream.

"What's wrong Ed!?"

"Can you get me someone for help?!"

"Sure." I pushed a button and a nurse came in. I pointed to the restroom and she headed over to it. She opened the door to see Ed bouncing up and down on his one leg. She went over to him and unzipped his lower clothing and left. After a few minutes, Ed came back out hopping on his foot. He came over to me and I fixed his pants. I pulled him up and held him close.

"Looks like we're spending the night here."

"Can you move over Lila. I wanna sleep here instead of those beds for the people who wait." I thought over for a minute. I then grinned at him. He started backing away from me.

"Sure Ed, BUT you can't dream about Winry and do the thing like on the train. Got it."

"It's kinda hard not to when you have a big crush on her." I patted hi cheek and got in his face.

"Try." I got up and put Riku in the little bed that was supplied for him. I get back in the bed and laid down. I pull Ed close to me and pulled the cover up. I wrapped my arms around him and he laid his head on the pillow close to my neck. I kiss the top of his head once more before closing my eyes.

**

* * *

**

Ria; HALLOWEEN BABY!!!

**Camera; Great……Why Riku anyway?**

**Ria; I just thought of it once I got to the part. **

**Camera; Okaaay…..BYE!**

**Ria: WAIT! (Gets slammed to the ground by title screen.)**

**(TV gets squished.) **


	27. Sorrow Beyond Belief

**Ria442 is here.**

**

* * *

**

Ria; I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!!!

**Ed: Doing what? Eating so much that you gain 30 pounds and reading Manga.**

**Ria; (Hits Ed with a metal frying pan) NO!! I've been trying to come up with something good for this little chapter. You guys will love it. I spent almost the whole time thinking about it.**

**Al: Ria doesn't own ANY FMA characters. She just owns her OCs.**

**Ria: AND MY LIFE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

**Ed: W-WHERE DID THAT FRYING PAN COME FRO- (Gets hit with hammer) **

**Ria: SHUT UP!!! Go to the show!! WARNING!!! THIS IS REALLY OC!!!! PERVERTED SIDE WILL BE SHOWN!!! DON'T LIKE!! DON'T READ!! LOVE, HATE, SORROW CHAPPY!!!**

**Al: NO!!! **

**(All the characters get squished by the slide screen)**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 27 – Sorrow Beyond Belief

"…..Wake up Lila."

"Not now…….my side hurts……Who is poking m-" I shot up from the bed and look at Ed. _'He didn't keep the deal.' _I look up at the doctors and they have a sad face. I jump out of bed, waking Ed in the process, and ran over to the crib where I had put Riku. I stopped when it was empty.

"Where is my baby." I turn to the doctors with a worried expression.

"You may want to sit down."

"I want to know where he is."

"Well…..He didn't make it. We found that his kidneys never formed fully, and he had half a heart. He passed on in the middle of the night without suffering." I fell to the floor and was shaking. Ed had gotten up and hopped over to me. He fell down and looks me in the eyes.

"Lila? It's ok…..He……didn't suffer." I look at Edward and snatch him into a hug. I didn't care when he groaned from how tight I held him. I cried in his shoulder and let myself stain his shirt with my tears.

"We're very sorry Miss Rose…….You can leave whenever."

"I think (Sniff) I'll leave now." The doctors nodded and one of them left, and came back with the release form. I signed quickly and gathered our stuff. Collecting Ed, I ran outside and went to Ed's dorm. I put him down and trudged to the restroom. I slammed the door open and sat down by the shower. I buried my eyes in my hands. I saw Ed crawling up and looking worried when I lifted my head up a little. I looked at him and held out my arms. He went into the embrace and I hugged him close. I ignored the poking of…..well you should know by now.

"I-I'm sorry I g-got you in t-this mess."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did." I cleared my throat and wiped my tears away. I had learned to cope with death since the experiments. "If I hadn't found out about that lab, then this would have never happened."

"But we never even knew each other then."

"True, but still." I pressed Ed's lower body into me and he struggled not to moan. "You've been bad Edward. You should know better than to let this happen."

"W-WHAT HAPPEN!?"

"Don't play dumb. This is what I'm talking about." I pushed him back and pointed to his obvious bump in his pants.

"Oh…..ugh……THAT IS JUST-!"

"That's just you getting turned on with a dream. Am I correct?" I heard him mumble a sort of. I laughed at him. He just blushed and looked away. I then got an evil idea. Something to 'help' him.

**Ed's POV**

Oh yeah…..she found out. I had somehow 'dreamed' of Winry again and now Lila was grinning at me. I had no idea on what she was going to do.

"Edward…..Are you in pain?"

"N-No."

"You will be if you keep like that."

"LIKE WHAT!?"

"Don't hate me. This will help." **(A/N WARNING!!!!: PERVERTED MOMENT PEOPLE!! IF YOU WISH TO SKIP, THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS!!)**

Next thing I knew, was that Lila had unbuttoned my pants and yanked them down, along with the boxers. I quickly covered up and tried not to notice the pleasure of heat on my part. Lila gave me a determined look, before swatting away my hand. She then grabbed my part and started massaging it. Her finger nails were lightly scratching the skin. I tried pushing her away, but she squeezed her hand and my knees buckled on me.

"No……W-WAIT……….S-Stop…….ugh." My breathing became faster and harder.

"Don't worry Edward. You'll be fine, just relax and let me get this over with, before your brain turns to mush." I wasn't listening t her, just my breathing. There was a coil in my stomach. My body burned all over and I had wished that this would have lasted forever. But it didn't. It ended pretty quick when Lila had started fondling me.

"WAIT!........ST-…….AAHAAA!" Lila had gone faster, pushing me over the edge. My breathing slowly returned to normal as Lila walked into the restroom again. She came out with a washcloth and cleaned me up. It was embarrassing for her to do this to me, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Told you would like it Ed."

**Lila's POV**

To tell the truth…..that was actually fun. I have never done that before. I watched as Ed sighed and sat up. He covered himself with his hand and gave me a cross between a thanks and an I-wish-you-didn't-do-that look. I washed the rest of the mess off and got up and pushed Ed down on the bed. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was I falling for him? Maybe I was, but I did know that I was ready for something……something that could kill me or get me in big shit.

"Wh-What are you doing Lila?!" I didn't answer. I grabbed his part again and ran my fingers up and down. Edward was breathing hard again as his body reacted. I heard him moaning, and I caught myself doing the same. I stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I….I'M SORRY!" I jumped off him and scooted to the corner of the room. I shook with so much guilt and desperation. "Ed……I………I think……..I think I've fallen in love with you." I hid my eyes, so I wouldn't have to see his face. I heard a loud thump and the sound of hopping. I look up and Edward has a desire in his eyes. He looked different.

"Edward?"

"I guess I probably like you much more than I know." There it was. His beautiful 15 year old voice. I smiled with tears streaming out of my eyes and I lunged at him.

"You're back……You're really back."

"Well duh……Now about what you just did…."

"S-Sorry. I just felt this weird desire when I help the last time." I then looked down at his……-ehem- and noticed that I didn't help at all. Ed gave me and evil grin. I smiled back before crushing my lips to his. I broke to get some air and sighed. Ed then somewhat carried me over to where we last were.

**(CENSORED FOR THE RATING IN IT!! PLUS PERVY MOMENT OVER!!! MY FRIEND MADE ME WRITE THIS!!! AAAHHAAA!!)**

"That…..didn't hurt."

…

…

Morning came shortly, and that meant that Al was going to be here soon with Sapphire and my sister with niece. I get out of the bed and headed to the shower. I took longer than I needed and enjoyed the warmth of the hot water. I finished within probably an hour and got into my white tank top and black jeans. I head out of the room to se Ed still asleep……holding a pillow in his lower regions.

"Oh Edward." I walk over to him and trance my fingers up his side, to his chin and back down. He shivered and woke up.

"Wha-What do you want? Let me sleep." I did a sad face and brought my face to his.

"Alphonse will be here shortly…. Get washed up and dressed. We need to talk." I get off and pointed to the restroom. He got up and walked in there. I heard him yelling when he turned on the water and yelling at me that it was cold. He finally came out in his usual attire. Though he was hopping out and I had to catch him from falling. Once seated, I took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Did…..did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When…..when you said….'I love you' from last night?"

"I said that?"

"Yeah…… you didn't mean it….I knew it." I felt tears starting to come out.

"No….I meant it…..I just don't remember it. I do remember when you took my-"

"DON'T MENTION THIS TO ANYONE!!! GOT IT!?" I hissed. I didn't want that lab to get word again and take me back.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Good." I sighed in relief. There was a knock on the door. Ed got up and opened it up. Though….Maybe I should have opened it, cuz he got a face full of fist. Miya was the one who punched him. Ed staggered back and Miya jumped him. I noticed that her eyes were pitch black and they looked like they were ready to kill.

"MIYA!! NO!!!" Miya clapped her hands and got out a knife like before. She swing and it hit Ed's arm. I saw the blood and leaped at Miya. "DON'T DO THIS MIYA!! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS!! YOU'RE NOT A SIN!!!" Miya struggled harder and her eyes were starting to get a little red. She swung her arm with the knife and it hit me in the eye. I jumped off and she charged me. I held out my arms and she leaped at me. She cut into my side and I hugged her tight. She struggled and dug the knife in deeper. She soon slowed her struggling and leaned into me.

"Sis….ter." She started crying.

"Shh….It's ok. I'm not hurt. Hush little one. Stop crying." I lifted her head and her eyes were still black.

"K….Kill. Me."

"WHAT!!?"

"KILL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" Miya then thrust the knife further into me. Ed came running up and slammed her down to the ground. I pulled the knife down and threw it at the wall. I ran back over to Miya and jumped her. I held her down and Ed helped.

"EDWARD!! STAY BACK!!"

"NO WAY!!"

"JUST KILL ME!!"

"NO MIYA!! YOU ARE NOT A SIN!! A SIN TO NO ONE!!"

"LILA!! LOOK OUT!" I look back at Miya and she shoved the knife into me. I spat out blood and looked back at Ed. I fell over with my chest pouring out blood. Miya jumped up and ran to me.

"SISTER!!! I SAID KILL ME!! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!!"

"I….I know." I held out my arm and Miya leaped into my embrace. She started crying. I heard a clap and I look at Ed.

"Ed….ward."

"I have to."

"No…..you….don't."

"Yes….I do."

"NO DON'T!!"

"DO IT EDWARD!!" Miya yelled at Ed and took his hands and slapped them to her. A gate appeared in front of me. By me was Miya. I held her tight and she grabbed my hand. The gate opened and little imp arms stretched out towards her. I got in front to protect her. She went underneath my legs and let the arms take her away. I tried yelling for her, but it came out different. Not human at all. Miya looked at me and smiled.

"You can still live sister…… as a chimera." She held out her hand and I lunged for it. I hugged her tightly to me as the arms ripped her body to shreds. The last things taken were her arms and hands. I dropped on the floating sky thing and started crying. Pain then surged throughout my entire body as a body came into view. It was a brown wolf with white feet. Soon, it fused with me and I became this beast. The gate disappeared and I was shaking when I opened my eyes again.

**Edward's POV**

I stood there with my hands in the air and in front of me was this brown wolf. It had brown fur with black feet and its side was bleeding and so was its eye. It opened its eyes and looked me, before running under the bed. I got up and followed it. I look under the bed and it growled at me.

"R-Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." It growled louder and foam started coming out of its mouth. I stepped back and it slinked out with its fur sticking up and teeth shining. Its bright green eyes had a look of determination.

"Lila?" It then lunged at me and bit into my automail arm. It backed off before coming in for a second round. This time it bit into my shirt and hung like a rag doll. I lightly punched its side where it was bleeding and it cried out. It wasn't an animal cry or a human cry. It was both. It let go and recovered before striking again. It missed and lunged again. This time getting my braid and slamming me down to the ground. It then lunged for my neck. The beast was growling at me, but not hurting me. I look it in the eyes that showed a scarred being and pain.

"L…Lila? Is that you?" It whimpered, but still held me by the neck. I cautiously lifted my arm and slowly rubbed her ears. She growled at me and I stopped. Slowly, she lifted her mouth off, but kept her body on mine. "Lila? It's me, Edward."

"_Ed….ward." _My heart sank when she said my name. I reached up again and held my hand to her face. She looked at it and licked it, sending a shiver up my spine. There was an aroma that embodied her. Like an evil spirit.

"Lila? How….but how did you get in this state?"

"_Ed….ward……name Lila?"_

"You don't remember your name?"

"_Name Lila? Name Lila?" _Her voice was mutated as was the body she was in. Her face got closer to mine and her eyes held desperation. She whined and nuzzled my face.

"Yes….your name is Lila."

"_Lila….Lila…….Lila…..Ed…ward….friend?"_

"Yes." I looked away from her. She leaned down and sniffed me. She got off and when I started getting up, she growled and I lay back down. She continued to sniff till she reached my lower region. She stopped and looked in between my thighs, then looked at me.

"_Edward….friend?"_

"I said yes."

"_Said….yesh….. You…..friend…..good."_

"Lila." She walked up to me and sat by my face. It surely did feel like there was an evil spirit trying to get out of her. "What do you remember Lila?" Her eyes went a little wide and she backed up to the wall, tail between legs.

"_Bad place…..white light…… No more…… no more pain….please." _Lila was whining and shaking all over. My heart sank again. I got up and slowly crawled to her. She whined more and hid under the bed. I grabbed a match and lit it. I held it under the bed, careful not to catch anything on fire, and held my hand to the scared Lila.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

"_Pawmose? No hurt?"_

"I won't hurt you." I whistled, but stopped when I remembered she wasn't a dog, but a human. She slowly came back out with her ears pinned back to her head. Her walk was a little limped, Paws curved inward, and her jaw a little out of line. Same with her chest cavity. She came up to me and sat between my legs, resting her head on my shoulder. With a sigh, she nuzzled my neck and whined.

"_Yewow. Smell…..good." _A squeak escaped from me when she licked my ear. The evil presence made itself known every time she was near me.

"Lila, go sit on the bed. I need to make a phone call." She nuzzled my chest and walked off to the bed. She jumped up and laid down. She closed her eyes and I left for the phone. I pick it up and call the first thing that came to mind.

"**Colonel Roy Mustang office, Riza Hawkeye speaking."**

"Hey ugh….Riza. It's me. Edward. Can you tell Colonel Bastard that I need him over at my dorm? It's really important."

"**Sure Edward. What's the problem?"**

"Just an experiment. I need help with it. Just tell him to come."

"**Well Ok. I'll make sure to pass it on. Goodbye Edward."**

"Yeah….Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to the dorm. Inside I saw Lila curled up on the bed asleep. I walk to her and stroke her ears. Her eyes slightly opened and she whined. I stepped back and she whined louder. I sat by her and stroked her side. She sighed and closed her eyes, completely falling asleep.

'_How am I supposed to fix this now?'_

**

* * *

**

Ria: Chappy done!! I HAPPY AGAIN!!

**Ed: Pervert.**

**Ria: My friend made me write that. Well review if you like and want the censored scene to be put out. The rating was M and there could be more. SEE YA NEXT TIME!!**

**(Gas fills the room and everyone falls asleep.) **


	28. NOTICE

**Okay people, there is good news, and bad news for this story. Though I haven't updated in….1…2 years maybe, I can't remember, but I had to go through and re-read my own story to remember the plot. I noticed something. THERE IS NO PLOT. The plot was supposed to be of Lila and Ed in a prison/lab area and all hell breaks loose. So I'm going to, yes, update again and try and get back on track, where-as my younger self had no idea what to put and never really thought of the writing situations. **

**So now that I'm older, bolder, and don't care what the hell to say, this story WILL be finished (one day), and it WILL have ultimate showdowns and people going all gangster. **

**That was the good news. The BAD news is that I'm in the process of school and other stories to update. So please do give me time and I am very sorry for all those who have read and re-read hoping for the next chapter, I am sorry that I never updated. I've gotten so many reviews and messages asking why I haven't updated and I could never give an answer (half cuz I was too lazy). ;A;**

**And with that, LET THE WRITING BEGIN!**

**~Ria442~ **


	29. Vengeance

**Back on board baby!**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I waited for Roy to get his ass into the small dorm room. Lila was staring at me with big green eyes, her black fur on her fur clashing with the brown fur. I looked at her body, misshapen and looked like it was deformed to no return. Her tail slightly wagged and I felt sick.

"Lila? Come….Come here." She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. I sighed and knelt down on the floor, patting my hands together. "Come here girl."

She barked happily and jumped down. Using her nose to urge my hand to pet her, she whined and looked up at me. It hurt so much to see her like this. Her whine got louder and a sigh heaved when she stood up. Her head rubbed up against my forehead, I on the other hand wrapped my arms around her and pushed my face into her fur. She sat down and I felt her tail wag at the affection I was showing her.

A knock on the door made her spring up and a growl formed in her throat. Shushing her, I opened the door to see Roy, and might I add he looked quite tired. I motioned him inside and closed the door quickly. Lila stood stiff and growled menacing at him, her fur tufted up on her shoulders, while her tail was like a giant puffball. Roy held up his hands and sat down on the far bed, away from her.

"I see you got yourself a guard dog. You did such a good job teaching it manners." He said with sarcasm.

"It-she's not a dog colonel. That's Lila. Something happened during a transmutation and this happened."

Roy gave me a bored looked and shrugged. "I couldn't care less of transmutations. But this is interesting. Especially how you're back to normal. I wonder how that happened." Something in his eyes made me want to punch him, but knowing better made me hold back. Lila did not like him one bit. She was snarling profanity in dog terms probably.

"Aren't you going to help us out? You seemed interested enough to take her with us from the lab." My fists were clenched as Lila heaved in breath, her ribs deformed and probably hurting, course that never stopped her from continually growling and snapping.

"If you can calm her, I might do a little check over." Roy grinned and that made something inside me at unease. I shook off the thought and shrugged.

"Lila, be nice and let him see you."

"_NO!" _Her mutated voice pained me, but I leaned down and she glared at me. I reached slowly for her, only she backed up more. I remember some books I read when I was little, to never back an animal into a corner for they may fight to get out. Course Lila was still somewhat human…..right? I kept coming forward and she hit the back of the wall, which solved the mystery. She bit into my hand, deep. Her growls became more than just growls. There was a slight cry in it, like she didn't want to do that. Her eyes showed terror and quickly let go of my hand. Her tail tucked between her legs and ran under the bed.

"I see she doesn't like you either." Roy's words stung as the reality of it was hitting me.

"She's just afraid, that's all." I blinked back some tears.

"So afraid to bite you? I'm not even sure that is Lila. What if that is JUST a wolf?"

"That can talk!" I glare him, heat rising to my face. A fucking wolf. Yeah right.

"Who knows, maybe you discovered something." He grinned at me and I noticed that he meant to get rid of her.

"So what do you want? Send her back to the lab? Send her to the pound? Kill her?" I was shaking now, and more whining came from the bed. Roy tsked and wagged his finger at me.

"There are other ways Edward. I would suggest taking her to a lab though, not the one she was in, but a different one so we can figure out what happened." He ran through his hair, making him seem sincere. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.

"Maybe you're right. But who can we get for this?" Roy smiled and patted my back. He went over to the phone and called someone, making arrangements for Lila to be picked up. Lila came out from under the bed, whined, and with her ears pinned back.

"_I make you mad?" _Her eyes looked up at me, while her head was lowered down. She crawled over to me and rolled over on her back, showing submission. I bent down and rubbed her stomach.

"No….we're just going to try and get you fixed ok." I smiled to reassure her, but Roy came back before that accomplished anything. Lila jumped up and gave a low growl, but not as bad as the first one. I saw a little glare in his eyes and returned it with a frown.

"They'll be here in ten minutes. Get…..whatever she wants packed." And with that, Roy sat down and started reading a book. Lila never let her eyes off of him. I even tried to scratch behind her ears, which she enjoyed of course, but still wouldn't settle down. She wasn't stupid, but it was only Roy.

A van pulled up down below the building. A couple minutes later a guy in a uniform knocked on the door and asked me to take Lila out to the car. I tapped on her head and motioned for her to go out. She followed happily. At least until she saw the van. Her hair spiked up and she growled at the men coming out.

"Lila, they're just going to help you." She whined and leapt up on her hind legs and licked my chin. One of the guys came up and whistled for her to follow. She looked up at me and I nodded at her. Slowly, she walked to him, tail between her legs. They put her in the back seat where she looked out the closing door. For a moment, I thought she was crying. Course, chimeras can't cry since they have been bonded with an animal. Nina popped into my head and I felt my chest hurt.

Roy was talking to the guy in the uniform. I jogged up to them only to hear the end of the conversation.

"….couple tests before knowing how to get her-. Oh hey Ed." The man smiled and dropped the conversation. I stood there as they continued walking. I trudged behind them, wondering if that was the right thing to do. I sighed as we reached the man's car. He smiled and looked at Roy.

"See you E-er-Roy." Roy's body went ridged.

"You fool!" Roy turned to see me, eyes wide and everything. Everything Lila did, she wasn't afraid of Roy, she wasn't mad at him, because that wasn't him! Shit. I turned and ran for it, course Envy being Envy, caught up and hit my gut. I couldn't fight him, there was no way I could beat him. He grabbed a branch and cracked it against my skull. Stars danced in my vision as black fog was sweeping across my eyes.

"What now?"

"Take him to the lab, do what you want. We don't need him anymore. You just HAD to spoil everything. Damn human." The man scratched the back of his head. The man reached down to me and checked my pulse.

"He's ok. I'll just take him in my car." And with that, sweet sweet darkness consumed me. Lila was trying to protect me from Envy when I didn't know it was him. She may have bitten me, but that was the animal side of her doing that. Not her. I screwed up. Big time.

Some odd amount of time passed before I woke up on an examination table. It being cold and I being naked didn't really help my situation. Sounds from the other side of the wall were unidentifiable. I sat up and my world spun. Slowly, I regained a since of balance and got up. Only that was what I thought I was doing. In reality, I was tied down to the table. I couldn't move.

There was banging and the door flew open when a red headed guy came in with a lab coat, gloves, and a really bad temper.

"I don't give two shits if she is dangerous! Get me the blood samples and urine samples ASAP! Do you even know what that means! As Soon As Possible! Get it right you fucking morons!" The guys behind him cringed and said a mumbled 'yes sir' and ran off. They man turned around and smiled brightly at me. His green eyes held humor in them.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite patient of the day. Sorry about that. Some mutt came in and killed 5 of my staff. Unfortunately they were my best, so now I'm stuck with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. So how shall we begin today's session? Blood sample? Urine sample? Both? Sperm sample? All three? We can test your body to the utmost extreme if you prefer." He snapped his gloves and walked over to my face.

I tried speaking but it came out as a croak.

"Oh yeah, we used a sedative on you so you can't walk or talk. Hope you don't mind." He smiled more and pulled out a knife. He used it at my face, pushing and turning it around. I could manage a low growl, but that was my limit. "Oh someone's not happy. Mind if I take a look at your pride and joy?" He grinned and went to my lower region.

Oh god, if there even is one, save me from this. I can feel him using the knife to turn it around and that wasn't oh so comfortable. He looked up at me and smiled wider, if possible. "Someone isn't circumcised. Maybe I should do it now. Hope you don't mind." He leaned back down and I felt the tip of the knife start cutting into the skin. A scream escaped my throat and as soon as that happened, a loud thud hit the door.

"I'm busy!" Another thud.

"Are you morons lost again? Get the blood sample damn it." He put down the knife and walked towards the door. When he opened it, a body fell on him. A loud squeal came from him. If it wasn't the pain I was feeling, and the medicine, I probably would have died laughing. A growl came from the hallway. Slowly something brown and fast jumped at him. Another squeal came from him, loud enough for security to come by with tazers. They tazed whatever it was and it fell. Slowly, the medication wore off and I saw that it was Lila, covered in blood and her eyes dilated from the sudden shock.

"Get this beast off of me! Make it sleep, do something. Go chain it up!" And with the orders, the men grabbed her and dragged her off, but not before she got a good bite at the crazy guy's inner thigh. In my opinion, I think she was aiming for you-know-what for what he was doing to me. He got up, slapped gauze on it, and returned to me.

"Well THAT was fun. Since I've suddenly come up with a wound and can barely stand…you're getting off lucky today." He took one look at my eh-hem and frowned. "I will get that fixed though. So unnatural, so so….disgusting." He nodded, agreeing with himself.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a voice that was nearly inaudible. "You're one to talk." The man looked down at me and grinned happily.

"I can tell that we're going to be the best of friends after all this." Grabbing a syringe, he injected something into me, forcing me to fall into darkness once again.

* * *

**There, updated finally after oh so long. There won't be a Lila POV for a while. Hope the direction back onto the plot didn't confuse anyone too much. (;.;)'**


End file.
